Equestrian Warrior Origins: Shadow Swirl
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: Shadow Swirl. The queen of shadows, and master of all dark magic. She is loved by the innocent and children, while the wicked and vile feared her. However, she was not always the deadly pony of darkness the good ran to and the evil fled from. Follow the story of Shadow Swirl, as we learn the tragic past that defines who she is now. (Following Equestria's Warrior Returns story.)
1. Chapter 1: The Foal Of Darkness

Chapter 1: The Foal Of Darkness

Equestria… Land of the great pony race, and all things magical and wild. Many in the present knew it to be a land of harmony and peace among all four pony races. For the Pegasus, unicorns, Earth ponies, and the might Alicorn race, Equestria was a land of peace loving wonders. However, Equestria wasn't always the peaceful and loving land many knew and loved. Two thousand years ago however, peace and harmony was all but dead in the world, violence and evil was in it's place.

Since the beginning of time, evil and all matters of darkness were all but unknown. For that same reason, it was feared and impossible to control for the sake of a thriving world. Evil, hatred, darkness, all of it was able to thrive freely and pillage the land of Equestria. Ponies constantly lived in fear and hid away like roaches and even lived as such, except the most fortunate. The only sort of protection they had from the darkness, was the great kind and queen Alicorn of Equestria.

King Cosmos, the honorable, stern and mighty king over saw the darkness and night that he himself created. While his wife, Queen Galaxia brought the pleasant light of the day and hope for the ponies they ruled over. While they themselves oversaw the world itself, they left the the more physical protection of the world of their most trusted defenders. The very last two and original warriors, known as the Equestrian Warriors. Beings that many knew that demanded respect for their protection.

These two final warriors were two great stallions, said to be as old as the king himself. Crystar The Great Crystal Barer, and the Great Necromancer, Necrid Ghoul. Together these warriors protected their people against the great evils that aggressively gripped at Equestria. Their efforts were valiant and helpful to the world, but darkness came back as fast as they could push it away. The king knew this, and with time his warriors would grow weary and weak from battle.

When that happens, his people would be in the unmerciful grasp of evil. With his second born child on the way, and his first born barely able to walk. He needed to find a way to tame and control what many believed was uncontrollable to this day. For many days the Alicorn of the night gazed to his night sky, begging and praying for an answer to controlling the darkness he himself shamefully created. Then one faithful night, his prayers were answered in the most unlikely of ways.

For evil itself would cause one of it's greatest foes to grow to the pony known as Shadow Swirl. The great Pony Of Darkness, the mare that tames all shadows and darkness. This is her story… The story of a time before she became the fearsome warrior that all things evil feared.

It all began at a great stone kingdom, an old white castle laid against the base of a great mountain. It over looked a many stone houses of all shapes sizes, a whole small city was built from these homes. The conditions were less than sanitary, and the ponies were sick or vile. Thievery was at an all time high, death was common among the ponies that could not survive. For those who did survive, evil deeds, and even darker deeds were necessary to prosper when the royal family's daily supplies were not enough.

That was the case for a purple unicorn mare and a pitch black stallion wrapped in rags. They walked under the cover of night and the shadows of the dense city walls made of stone. Everything was quiet, just as they had hoped for things to be, for they had a mission. It required stealth and complete dead silence until they met up with a most foreboding only problem, was the child that the unicorn held in her arms, as it whimpered and wriggled.

She tried her best to rock the baby unicorn filly back to sleep before they met with the employer. However, this purple foal was feisty and kicking after not being fed since the day she was born. Irritation was mounting as the mare turned to the stallion and showed her impatience.

"How much further must we go? We've been walking since we finally got out of the doctors shop,"The mare ranted as she tried rocking the filly a bit more,"And I'm not sure how much longer I can bare this child's feisty behavior, and I birthed the darn thing!"

"It's not too far now… It's just at the edge of the south district…! Now quiet,"The stallion demanded as they stepped through the gates to the southern area of the city,"The guards are plentiful in this district…! And we can't be seen…!"

"Well hurry up…! I can't stand this thing much longer, it keeps whining…!"The mare complained before the stallion pushed her into the corner of a large house.

They went silent instantly the moment they heard the heavy hooves of large guards. The stallion looked forward and saw two large unicorn stallions garbed in leather armor and holding stone spears. They were slow moving and held lanterns up by their horns to see through the dark. They gently huffed as they took a good look around the area, one of which almost came within touching distance of the mysterious couple. Finally the guards began to march on nice and slow to remain watchful.

"Come…! It's just over there in the ally way across the street. Then we can trade the child for gold…!"The stallion walked out of the darkness and pointed across the path that the guards had walked.

"We better…!"The mare groaned before she was following the stallion once again across the path.

They looked to their left, watching the guards disappear into the darkness. The mare swallowed and growled the moment she felt the foal kicking her once again. The stress was getting to the stallion as well, the moment he heard the filly cooing at them. They came to a steady halt in the ally way between the large house and a small business building. It was then a waiting game that lasted for only a couple minutes before an old looking mare in a cloak emerged from the shadows.

"Were you two followed?"The mare asked in a very frail voice before a chuckle ensued.

"No… The doctor was a fool… We just played it civilized and he let us go,"The stallion replied and gestured to the complete seclusion they all had for this deal,"Do you have the money we agreed on? This job wasn't exactly easy."

"Of course…! So long as you two have the child of Tartarus's prophecy."The old one responded while breathing out a black smoke to form a large bag of golden bits.

"Of course we have it…! And it hasn't stopped it's squirming since we left the hospital,"The mare complained and showed the filly to the old mare,"Here, take the wretched thing already!"

"Awe… What a sweet and strong dear… You should know that this one is special,"The mare kicked the bag to the couple before taking the up the foal,"This is her…! The one that shall guide my dying clan through all things dark, and magical…! She will be… Our queen…!"

"Whatever you say… Can we leave now? And leave you to your business?"The stallion questioned with fading patience for the babbling old one.

"What's the rush? Do you not want to see the marvelous queen your child will become,"The couple was ready to just leave, only to see the mare suddenly bite her right arm to draw blood,"I must perform a ritual right away before the child grows any sort of personality…!"

"We don't want any part of whatever dark ritual you witches do in your spare time…!"The mare spat before she suddenly felt herself unable to move.

She looked down to see her body wrapped in dark tendrils that rose from her shadow. She tried to scream, but the tendrils constricted her neck to the point that she could not speak. She looked to her husband, only to see him in the same situation as herself. They were forced to watch as a square symbol with wind like squiggly lines were being drawn in the old mare's blood. She chuckled, as the foal was unwrapped and placed upon the center of the symbol of blood.

"Now now…! You can't just leave your child without saying good bye,"the witch like mare chuckled a bit louder before her language suddenly changed after some parting words,"After all… She'll need your flesh and blood for the great shadow to be embedded within the child…!"

Her words turned to unknown chants as she pulled out a ceremonial dagger. She then bowed and stuck her dagger into the ground before the square before complete blackness filled the square. The foal rest in the dark ground around her before tentacles raised from the ground. The filly slowly began to cry and twiddle her tiny purple legs, feeling a touch of fear. The tentacles were enthralled by the child's cries, as they suddenly plunged into her chest, and went down her throat.

Her cries were silenced as purple light glowed like blood vessels through the tendrils. The old one didn't miss a beat before the tendrils that held the couple hostage entered their chests and mouths. However, they were the victims of a more sinister fate, for they felt the tendrils feeding off them. They could feel their insides being torn, melted and drained away by the tentacles. Blood was pouring from their eyes as they screamed in pain and begged for mercy.

But their screams were muffled and almost silent, as their bodies slowly began to shrink. Their flesh was melting away as if it was infected by the venom of a spider. Their skin wrinkled and their flesh disappeared as they grew skinny and skeletal. Their skulls were ready to burst out of their faces before they fell forward and disappeared into their own garments. Their bodies soon turned to dust, and only their clothes remained as their remains flowed through the tendrils to feed the filly.

The child was resisting, but her lack of food forced her to simply take in the sustenance she was given. The witch laughed loudly, her excitement for the ritual's success was mounting. It was only several more moments before the tendrils were done feeding the child's soul full of it's essence straight from the parents themselves. With the essence fed to the foal, the Blackness that formed from underneath arose. Only to descend and borrow its way into the child's very body.

Slowly, the old mare began to stand up and watch the filly absorb all the dark magic that surrounded her. The circles of her eyes turned pitch black as she manage to start crying. The abominable ritual began to conclude as the darkness finally disappeared into the baby. All had then went silent, it was as if nothing had ever happened, not even the death of the child's parents. The witch sighed with relief, knowing that the ritual was in fact a success.

"Yes…! Now our queen can be on the road towards becoming this world's new ruler,"The witch chuckled before wielding her ceremonial dagger to the foal's chest,"All that's left… Is to carve out her heart… Only her mind must exist to be corrupted under Tartarus's influence. Or else her heart may lead her astray from the path… There is no room for feelings deary…"

With that, she raised her knife and directed her withered baggy eyes to the child's chest. She needed to make the cut just right to take the heart out without the magic being disrupted. Disrupted magic would lead to the death of the child, and her chosen queen. She released a deep breath, and was about to bring the knife down hard, only to be blinded by candle light. That light shook off her aim and made the old one break her dagger against the stone ground.

"Get away from that child you crazy witch!"The voice of another mare yelled before purple magic was shot into the old ones back.

She groaned and fell to her side, her hoof lifted up to cover her eyes from the candle light. She growled and tried to stand back up, but her age made the wicked one fragile and weak. She was struggling just to stand up before she was shot in the side by the same magic. This knocked the old one away from the child and back into the large path way, where the guards were just returning to. The witch could barely get up before she saw the guards coming, she looked back to the child of her prophecy.

"You! Stop right there!"The guards finally saw the old one in the distance before a young light purple mare walked out of her home with the candle light.

"Guards! Guards! That mare just tried to sacrifice a child!"The mare pointed to the old one before the guards were charging towards her.

"Nooo nooo nooo! I have yet to take the child heart…! Curses,"The old one wanted to stay and take the child, but she was already out of time,"I'll return for you in time… Young Shadow Swirl…!"

The mare made her promise before taking off with the guards right on her tail. Leaving the foal to remain on her back, crying from the night's chilly air and the hunger that still lingered. She kicked and whined as her main filled with dirt from the ground she laid on. It seemed like she was now destined to stay there and slowly die, a cruel fate that had befallen many orphans. However, her fate was suddenly changed, the moment she felt the gentle hooves of her savior picking her up.

The young unicorn mare sat down to get the child into her forearms. She took down the hood of an old cloak she wore, letting her pink mane with a dark purple streak flow freely. She sighed and gave a gentle shush before putting her hoof on the foals chest to let her grip it. The filly then slowly began to cease her tears, taking interest in the brand new gentle touch against her body. She sniffled the mare's hoof and rubbed her nose against it, slowly she began to look to their mare that started to smile.

"Hi… Are you ok little one…? I hope that witch didn't hurt you,"The mare slowly stood up while continuing to let the foal play with her hoof,"You may have witnessed the most horrendous of things at the hooves of the witch… Yet you're still playful, and able to be playful."

The mare looked around, only to see what remained of the child's parents. She looked away, and back to the foal as she slowly nuzzled the filly's forehead to show her some love. She sighed, keeping her smile on before hearing the rumbles that sounded off in the foal's belly.

"Oh dear…! You haven't even been fed your first bit of milk…! You must be starving,"The mare worried and looked down to herself to reveal that she was pregnant,"Well… You won't have to worry about that any more… Because I'm not gonna let you suffer out here."

She did something that was greatly rare for the world that they lived in. Seeing as the child was alone and had survived the dark magic of a witch, she knew that this kid couldn't be left for dead. As a young mare that was soon going to be a mother, she could not ignore the abandoned filly. She got her candle back into her magical grip and placed it on a window sill. While she began to carry the filly into her house full of medical books, and an in home doctor's office.

"I'll take good care of you child… Just because the world is cruel, doesn't mean that I have to be,"The mare stated as she went into her home and was quick to pull out some milk from her cold storage box,"I would ask your name… But that old mare already spoke it before she fled… Shadow Swirl…"

The mare sat down in her office and laid the baby on her lap. She then got her personally prepared baby bottle out and filled it with the milk that the child grew desperate for. She did not need to wait a single second before the baby latched her tiny muzzle onto the bottle and began to suckle. For many moments, the mare sat there and watched the child drink without restraint. She brushed a hoof through the filly's growing dark purple mane as a smile began to form on the child's face.

"Tomorrow I'm going to do some analysis on you to check for any sort of damage the witch may have caused,"The mare said quietly as her dark blue eyes met with the fillies purple eyes,"But I can tell already, you are going to grow up to be something very special… Shadow Swirl…"

 _ **And so begins the origin of Shadow Swirl, a warrior of the Equestria's Warrior Returns story that I can't help but take pride and interest in myself. So before I continue with that story, I'd like you all to just kick back, relax, get to really know this character, have lots of fun with it. Till next time, stay pony every one.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Life In Old Equestria

Chapter 2: Life In Old Equestria

 _Eight Years Later_

She now stood in front of a mirror in her tiny room, barely big enough for a single bed and wardrobe. Yet the small filly made the best of it as she brushed her dark purple mane. Her purple eyes were like darts that focused on the mirror and her image, as taught by her own mother. She hummed a folk tale song as she was on the verge of finishing her mane up and switch to her tail. Only to notice her mirror image's eyes went bright red, it forced her to freeze for a moment.

She placed the brush to her beating chest and looked closer at the reflection. Only to see her going darker, her deep purple fur going black made her spine feel like ice. She backed away from her mirror, only to see the jaw split in two and open up into four prong jaws. With the fleshy inside of the mouth sporting hundreds upon hundreds of sharp small raptor like teeth. The image screeched at the filly, forcing her to jump back with a quick scream and slam against the wall of her room.

She was a little dazed, but the filly managed rushing to her hooves to look to the mirror once more. Only to see her reflection was back to normal, almost as if that anomaly never happened. She took a deep breath of relief and placed her hoof to the mirror to calm herself further. Before she then looked around her room to find the brush she dropped under her bed by accident. She brushed off and wooden splinters or dust bunnies she could see on the brush and brought her tail forward to start brushing it.

She manage to get the first strokes on her tail before hearing the door to her home swing open. It slammed against the stone wall before she could hear a screaming stallion coming in. She was quick to lower her brush onto the bed and rush out the moment she heard a mare call.

"Shadow Swirl! Get the burn frost ointment! We have a second and third degree burn victim!"Came the calls of the very mare that took her in all those years ago.

"I'm on it!"The filly called back as she went by her mom who carried a badly burned Pegasus stallion on her back.

She hopped onto a chair in her mother's make shift doctor office and scooted it towards a shelf. She was then able to climb up to the shelf, doing her best to brush of the screams. The suffering that the stallion was going through was almost impossible to ignore for Shadow Swirl. Thankfully in her years of growing up in a house operated as a doctor's house, she had gotten use to the screams. For they were quick to end when her mother and herself operated on any patient that walked in the door.

She finally scaled to the top shelf and found a large jar full of thick blue liquid. She fumbled with it in her hooves before she manage to grab the jar in both of her small hooves. She then braced for her lack of traction that made her slip right off the shelf and land on her flank upon the chair. Thankfully a small pillow on the chair was able to break her fall without any harm. With the jar tight in her hooves, she rolled off the chair and ran to her mother as fast as she could.

She held up the jar after making it to their small dining room table where the stallion was being held down. Her mother was quick to yank off the jar lid and take up a blob full in her magic. She then began to apply the thick liquid to the stallion's charred up chest that almost appeared to have the pure white chest plate bone showing. The stallion screamed as the ointment triggered the burning wound. Only to chill the wound quickly and numb the pain across his chest.

"What happened to this one mom?!"Shadow asked as the mare began to apply the liquid to the stallions second degree burned face.

"This fool tried to hunt a juvenile drake that was perched upon the mountain peak's cave,"The mare explained just in time for the stallion to lunge up in pain for his burnt up face,"Quick! I'll hold his legs down, apply it to his lower back legs while I got him…!"

Shadow was quick to get her hooves into the ointment and rub them together. She then waited till her mother had the stallion's legs locked up in her magical grasp. Allowing Shadow Swirl to apply the frost burn concoction all over his third degree burns that forced his legs to twitch and spasm. This time the patient was able to resist the urge to scream until the ointment took full effect. His whole body went numb as he opened his eyes, only to see the mare that brought him in conjuring a spell.

"Everything is going to be ok now… All you have to do is rest now sir,"A sparkly mist flowed from the tip of the purple unicorn's horn to compliment her gentle words,"Sleep… Let your dreams hold no more pain for you…"

He felt his legs get released, just before he took in the magical mist around him. His head went fuzzy and began to shut down, it was as if he was about to fully fall asleep. He let his head fall back, and his body relax before his eyes closed together to let him sleep. His breathing became smooth and controlled, as he finally descended into the world of dreams and slept to his hearts content. Giving the mare her chance to slump back in a wooden chair and breath heavily with relief.

"Thank you… He wanted the drake's hide… It's worth a small fortune… To the right buyer,"The mare explained to her adopted daughter before she was able to fully catch her breath,"Thank you… For all your help sweetie. Sorry for being so quick and brash about assistance."

"It's ok mom… Will he be alright now…?"Shadow Swirl asked before the stallion began to snore.

"Yes… I'll start to bandage him up while he sleeps. While I do that, mind getting Dusty out of bed,"The mother asked of Shadow while levitating a cup of water out of the cold storage,"The sun's almost high in the sky… He's going to be late for school."

"Yeah… Ok,"Shadow was more than happy to help with whatever her mother needed done,"Mom…? You know I don't blame you for not putting me in school, right?"

"Oh… Of course…! And it's very nice to hear you say that, Shadow,"The mother admitted with a sigh before drinking some cold water,"One day… One day, I'll have the money to put you into school as well. I promise."

Shadow was able to wear a half smile all the way out of the dining room. Leaving her mother with many mixed feelings and thoughts about Shadow Swirl and the life she was living. She turned to the old pile of parchments that held labeled information about her daughter. She pulled out the one recorded file that held the most vital and most troubling information regarding Shadow Swirl. The black magic she saw swimming around the child's heart, but never seemed to touch her heart.

Meanwhile, Shadow Swirl only needed to go up five steps before coming to a door. She opened the door, and saw a tiny bed with a lump hiding under the brown bed sheets. Even when tiny, the bed took up more than half the room, it was only able to hold a window and another wardrobe. Shadow Swirl sighed and marched her way up to the bed before poking the lump. The lump only wriggled, she responded by biting the sheets and yanking it off what appeared to be a unicorn colt.

He lifted his head out from a small white pillow out, letting his messy black mane poof up. While he stretched out his chocolate brown legs and back covered in black spots. He groaned the moment he saw Shadow Swirl spitting out his sheet before she tapped her hoof on the wood floor.

"Dusty, the sun is almost high in the sky…! Brush that mane and tail, and gather your books,"Shadow instructed to the colt as she levitated the brush she was using into the room for him to use,"Mom's gonna see us out the door… And try to ignore the stallion on the table…"

"Ugh… Fine…! What happened to the stallion on the table?"Dusty asked while taking the brush and brushing down his messy mane.

"Apparently he tried to hunt a drake and got lit up for it. Mom said he'll probably live,"Shadow Swirl explained and picked off two bananas for them to eat from the kitchen,"Make sure you have all your books from class, and be sure to eat your breakfast before you get to school…!"

"Gosh… I'm starting to wonder who the mother in this family is…"The colt mumbled as he switched to brushing his tail down before receiving his banana.

Shadow Swirl heard the colt through his mumbles, but paid no mind to the rant. It honestly felt a bit flattering to hear herself be thought of as a second mother, it made her feel responsible. Though as she entered the dining room again, she knew that their mom would always be the real parent in the house. She juggled so many things, two kids, a doctor career, and some how remained one of the few kind hearted ponies in this world. If only more were like her mother, or maybe if Shadow could be more like her.

"Alright…! There's two medical books for you to read, waiting at the library stand before the school,"The mother instructed Shadow Swirl about some of the knowledge she could touch up on even without school,"I can give you some money for lunch and an extra book if you'd wish, but just remember to wait for your brother."

"I know… He can't be alone at any point in the city. He's not street smart…!"Shadow admitted before she was putting on her gown and tying a ribbon around the waist of it.

"Exactly, and you are. That's why I know I can trust you with him,"The mare admitted as a very important thought came to mind as she looked out the window,"I couldn't see him surviving without me or you around…"

"I know mom…"Shadow Swirl understood her mother's concern just in time to hear the door to Dusty's room open up.

"I'm ready mom! Sorry for the wait…!"Dusty finally walked out of his room carrying three books on his back.

"Alright…! So you both know what to do, and remember to stay together at all times,"The mother was quick to rush over to her doctor's jacket and pull out ten bits,"Here's some money for lunch when Dusty's done with school, and there's extra for another book of your choosing Shadow…!"

Shadow took up the money before going to Dusty, after seeing him struggle to put his tiny t shirt on. Shadow once again became the second mother and help poke his head out of the shirt before it was on. While their actual mother opened the door for them and pulled a means of defense for the both of them.

"Here's your iron hoof bottoms in case of a run in with a whack job on the streets,"The mother gave them completely unnoticeable horse shoes that hid on the undersides of their hooves,"Remember, one punch should knock out or cripple a creep so you can run away. Take them off only at school…!"

"We got it mom. I know the drill inside and out…!"Shadow tried to reassure her mother that they would be safe during their journey to school.

"Alright then… Well… Both of you have a wonderful day. Dusty you behave in school,"The mother gave last minute instructions along with a kiss to the colt's forehead,"And Shadow Swirl… Remember to look out for him, and no matter what happens. Stay strong, and never lose that passion you have…"

With that, Shadow Swirl was given a small kiss to her head as well. Before she and Dusty were allowed to leave the house at long last, they were slow to exit their home. Dusty waved to his mother before they were outside in the blazing hot sun that beat down on the city. Their mother was hesitate to shut the door, but finally manage to close the door before running to a window to watch them. Shadow Swirl wrapped her hoof around her brother's forearm and started to walk him to school.

"Be safe children…"The mare wished for her kids before going back to her badly burned patient.

The children stuck together like glue, they did their best to stick to the shade and avoid the sun light. With their darker colored furs and manes, hot sun light easily cooked them. Thankfully, Shadow Swirl knew where to go to avoid hidden dangers on many paths of the south district. Just to the left path they turned away from to a right path, thieves were known for throat slitting and pinching of wares. While the next right path they turned away from has an assortment of perverted creeps.

It was only moments later that they happened upon a main road that was quite large. Shadow stopped her brother and looked both ways before they would cross the road. For when the main road was busy, careless ponies would trample and even kid children out of personal disregard for a kid's life. Thankfully the main path was empty, a clear passage way for the both of them. Shadow kept a firm grip on Dusty still as they crossed the main road together as quickly as they could.

They made it across without any sort of trouble, and were on a straight path right through the market place. Other than petty thievery, the market place was fairly safe and even mildly appealing. There was plenty of things to be had at the market place, including the library stand. The minute Shadow Swirl saw the library stand opening up, she was quick to run to it. Dusty could barely keep up before they stopped abruptly at the stand and pull out the money for the extra book.

"This won't take long. Just gotta get a new book to mix in with my medical studies,"Shadow explained while tapping her hoof on the stand to get the librarian's attention,"Hello? Ms Book Worm? I got some business to do with you today…!"

"Hello…! Welcome to the new and improved library stand deary, can I help you?"Came the weak chirps of a very old looking mare that Shadow did not recognize.

"Um…hello…? What happened to Book Worm?"Shadow was quick to question the whereabouts of the librarian she did know at heart.

"Oh…! Book Worm needed to sell out due to a lack of inventory she had on books,"The old one chuckled and made Shadow a bit skeptical of the explanation,"I paid her a small fortune and brought in a vast selection of brand new books for magic, Anatomy and so much more…!"

"I'm listening… Got any magic books? I'm already stacked up with medical books."Shadow Swirl looked around to the shelves at the selection the old one had.

"I do as a matter of fact… I have this little magic book here in the back,"The old mare was oddly quick to rush back into the tent she slept in behind the stand and bring back a black book wrapped up in a black leather belt,"This tome here is from an age when Necrid Ghoul himself was but a young fella. It possess great magic that can shape mountains, create endless streams of fresh wine from rivers…! And can even stop ponies from dying…!"

"That sounds a bit far fetched…"Dusty was honest with his agreeable sister, who continued to show skepticism.

"Yeah… Even if it could teach me that kind of stuff, I only have ten bits…!"Shadow was ready to turn down the offer only to suddenly be given the book.

"No worries, deary. Book Worm told me MUCH about you…! You're quite the talented young filly from what I've heard,"The mare chuckled and sat down while the kids looked to each other with confusion,"That is why this book is yours, free of charge… I'm sure you'll make much better use of it than this old geezer will…!"

"Well…ok…? If you're willing to just give it out, I can give the book a home,"Shadow Swirl hesitatingly took the book in kind and put it on her back,"Thanks… I'll check it out some time, and see what it does for me…"

"Take your time, deary. Such ancient knowledge is not to be rushed through."The mare's chuckles became a bit deeper and less friendly the moment the kids turned around to leave.

"That old timer is one senile creep…"Dusty whispered as Shadow Swirl nodded and cringed.

"And so the path to becoming the queen of darkness begins, dear Shadow Swirl,"The mare spoke to herself as she watched the kids disappearing into the crowd of ponies that partook in the market place,"The heart is a particularly difficult thing to corrupt without using _Black Graver_ … But wondrous things come to those who demonstrate patience…"

Several moments later, the children came out of the market place and were on the home stretch. Just a block away stood a large rectangular shaped building made of stone and clay. It had a tiny line of windows all around it, plenty of air and sunlight could travel into the building. It made a proper environment for children to play and learn in, at least for most kids. Dusty was able to adjust to life in school, but Shadow was kept away for being a pony that couldn't attend school, a hatred common among the wealthy and entitled ponies.

She cared little for the heat she took from the ponies in the school, since she was learning how to be a doctor or even a nurse. The only thing she ever worried about was Dusty, he did not think like her and their mother did. He was naive, he acts strong, but he was more than clearly a softy. He was the perfect victim for any slaver, thief or murderer they could encounter in the city. Without his family there to steer him away from trouble, he would be a fresh piece of meat for the world to devour.

Exhibit A came when Shadow Swirl was finally done looking at the book she got from the mare. It had no title, and the cover of it felt like it was made out of living animal hide. It was only when Dusty froze and locked his hoof in with Shadow's forearm, she was stopped immediately. She looked back to her brother and saw him going wide eye to the scene before them. The minute she looked to what he was seeing, she sighed and became quite mused at what she saw.

Three Earth pony colts sat around the steps that lead to the school's main doors. One was white and had black spots all over him like a Dalmatian to compliment a short tail and inch long mane. A second colt of yellow had a cut up scarred face, specifically on the left side of his head that went with a dark yellow mane and short tail that made him look like a dandelion. They were a fearsome looking bunch, but their leader looked far more intimidating than the two combined.

"Buck…"Shadow Swirl put her book on her back and marched forth, leaving her brother to watch her approach the colt that sat on the bottom step.

The colt she recognized by the complete blindness in the pitch black colt's left eye. It was as gray and dull as the gray streak running through the black spiky mane and tail. He lifted his head up, seeing the filly and recognizing Shadow Swirl immediately while his two goons were a bit spooked by her.

"Whoa… Hold up, you didn't say SHE would be here Buck…!"The dalmatian colt made a complaint as Buck groaned from his friend's doubt.

"Yeah, we came here to bully some munchkins out of some much needed dough,"The scar colt added to the complaint before he and other colt backed away slowly,"We didn't come here to get our flanks knocked around by your brother's savant student…!"

The colts then vaulted over the clay railing and took off towards the district's edge. Leaving the dark colt to raise his hooves in outrage that he was blown off and left to deal with Shadow alone. He growled and stomped his back hoof before turning around to face the filly.

"Bullying munchkins huh? So you're just going to sneak bits for yourself by bullying school kids,"Shadow started to read him a riot act like an outraged mother that just shamed him,"You do know you make plenty of money doing Brick's work, right? What is it? Can't stand to do the honorable work your brother does?"

"Shadow… Come on now… five bits a day ain't enough now a days, I gotta do what I gotta do to really try and make it in this trash world,"The colt offered up a less than respectful reason for the trouble he was causing,"Besides, most of the pipsqueaks here are weaker than a turtle with no shell. Easy pickings!"

"That's not what Brick is trying to teach you…! He isn't going to like knowing his baby brother is picking on the weak,"Shadow swirl poked his chest and whistled to her brother to come to her,"After I get Dusty into the school, you can either head back to your brother's enterprise or I can go tell him what you're doing here…!"

"Now hold on right there…! You don't want to go tell Brick all this, come on!"Buck was quick to reach out and grip Shadow by her shoulder to stop her from going any where.

"Hooves off Buck…! You know better than that!"Shadow warned and slowly kicked off her iron horse shoes.

"You know what, you ain't the only one that gets trained by Brick personally on the sly,"Buck tightened his grip on her shoulder while Dusty froze in place,"He teaches me everything too…! Just because you're his favorite doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty like you're some bucking parent…!"

She huffed, and responded with both back hooves raising up to the air. Cracking Buck right in the muzzle and send him slamming to his back against the stairs. Shadow turned around, just as the colt scrambled to his hooves and shook off a bloody nose he was getting. He marched towards her to throw a jab, only for Shadow to lock the flying hoof between her forearm and neck. Allowing her to ram her head into his and let her horn cut a big gash into the side of his head.

She then held his forearm tight and swung him face first into the side of the stone railing. The colt rolled down the steps and fell to his side before staggering and struggling to stand up. Though that action alone had set him up for Shadow to get a good running start to charge him. She was then able to spin around a swing a strong buck with both of her back hooves right between his back legs. A faint crack sounded as he loudly yipped and fell forward with his legs crossed and shaking.

He trembled, not wanting to get back up or even unclench his shaken up legs. Leaving him to see Dusty pass over him and run behind Shadow Swirl to stay safe while she stared him down. Once she was certain that Buck wasn't going to do anything, it was safe to turn to Dusty.

"It's cool now, Dusty. Just head inside and check in for school a while. I got this,"Shadow instructed, and Dusty nodded fast before running inside, leaving his sister to deal with Buck,"And you…! I could have seriously tore you apart if I hadn't kicked off my iron horse shoes. But I wasn't about to permanently cripple Brick's baby brother and ruin his chance at survival…!"

"Please… Brick can't know… He's going to rip me a new one if he finds out about this…!"He wiped his bloody nose and struggled to stand back up on weak legs.

"Go home, and don't do this again! And maybe I'll forget that I saw you here,"Shadow Swirl made him a deal that he was more than clearly trapped in,"Plus no pony will know you got beat by a girl…! Sound good?"

"Yeah…"He nodded and staggered a bit before spitting out some blood and slowly walking away.

Once Shadow saw that Buck was long gone back towards the edge of the south district. She let out a relieving sigh and casually strolled to the school steps where she always waited for Dusty to finish school. She used her iron horse shoe to crack a hole in the underside of the steps. Allowing her to pull out two books on anatomy and medical skills for when she's ever in a chaotic field. She sat down on the bottom step and sat the blank magic book aside before starting with the anatomy book.

She began to study, waiting for the next few hours while Dusty was in school. She took a brief look to the black magic book, but was easily drawn back into her book on the pony anatomy. She was so drawn, that she didn't notice a shooting red star that shot all the way from the castle itself. Landing softly and discretely back on the other side of the district where the outer wall resided.

 _ **Shadow Swirl's journey is about to truly begin, next chapter. So for all of you lovely readers that are already attached to the story, be ready for more action and events that turned Shadow into the warrior she is now. Stay pony every one.**_


	3. Chapter 3: What Demons Are Made Of

Chapter 3: What Demons Are Made Of

With a hard clap of her book, Shadow closed up her second book on medical treatment. She let out a sigh of sweet relief, gently placing the book down to rest her head for a bit. After hours of endless reading and studying, she had made much progress in her studies. She now knew the basic anatomy of a pony, and learned how to apply numerous means of first hoof medical service. With only ten minutes left till Dusty finished school, it was now a simple waiting game she played.

However, she couldn't help but remember a third book that she was given by a kind old mare. She looked to the book that she sat down at the edge of the school house stairs. She felt a bit of hesitation as she picked the book up in her magic and sat it on her lap. She looked it over, it had no title, no nothing, it just had a pitch black cover that felt almost like skin. It felt cold in her hooves as she looked around for any onlookers, she then looked back to the school doors.

With time to still kill till her brother was done, she couldn't help but feel curious. She felt just the first magic spell on the page would not take too long to learn about. And So she indulged in some extra studying, and upon the book up to the first two part page of a spell, one of sudden darkness.

" _The possessive shadow_ … Let all puppets follow your own shadow like their very strings,"Shadow Swirl felt her mind rattle a bit from the sudden information before her eyes blinked dark red for a moment,"Let the magic pour into your very shadow and let it spread like the darkness that surrounds and consumes the light…? This is… Dark magic…!"

She wanted to throw the book away, just a strong toss would be enough to send it flying over the wall. Where it would tumble down to the grass and lake that resided on the other side. However her mind was singing a different tune, it whispered and pulsed in her head. It pleaded her to read some more, and so she simply looked around once more to make sure she had some privacy. She gulped, and continued to read what remained on the second page and part of the spell.

"Focus… Once you've accepted the cold touch of your own shadow and the teachings of this tome, the spell is yours,"Shadow Swirl released a nervous breath as her shadow slowly began to turn pitch black,"Use your magic to extend and connect it to the ones you will call your puppets…! Make them fight and serve you…!"

She suddenly felt her body grow cold and shaky from the evils she had just read. Though her body demanded that she cast the book away, her mind screamed for more and kept her holding the book. Just in time for the both pages of the book to suddenly spray out a pure dark mist. It surrounded her face and seeped into her muzzle and mouth, forcing her to cough violently. She shook her head and tried to shake her way out of the mist, she dropped the book before she was finally released from it's grasp.

She continued to cough, as her eyes opened up to reveal their new red color. She panted and finally manage to get a hold of her coughing and struggle with the putrid mist. Her breathing became slow and struggled as her red eyes slowly descended down to the book once more. Slowly, she then reached for the book to read even more, her mind beckoned her to read more. She picked the book up, and was about to turn the page to the next dark spell the book itself wished to show her.

"Shadow…? I'm all done…!"Suddenly the young voice of Dusty instantly shocked her out of the dark trance and even made her red eyes fade away to her true eyes.

She gasped, and looked down to the book before quickly shutting it up. She swallowed and held it tight along with the rest of her medical books, before turning to her brother. Just in time to see him walking down the stairs with a complimentary black eye on his left eye.

"What happened…? Who attacked you this time?"Shadow forgot all about the book and rushed to her brother to assess his black eye.

"Just the same kid from yesterday… Can we just go…?"Dusty asked as the rest of the children slowly exited the school.

"Cocoa Spotty, right?"Shadow asked as she spotted a white and brown spotted colt talking to a filly.

"Yes… But can we just go…? I don't wanna be here any more…"Dusty asked, only for Shadow to march pass Dusty and storm over to the colt she targeted.

"Hey, Cocoa…! I have some choice words for you!"Shadow called out the colt as she approached him with tightening hooves.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"The colt asked before he got a hard hoof to the center of his muzzle, leaving him stunned.

Shadow then bucked out his front legs, forcing the colt to fall forward. The kids around them spread out and away from the scene as Shadow then stood on the colt's back. She grabbed his right hoof while placing her free hoof down tightly on his collar bone, threatening to break it.

"What made you think you can just hit my brother? Do you have rocks in your head or something?!"Shadow questioned while bending his forearm up against his collar bones will.

"I was just trying to teach him to be tough for a change…! He's a soft pansy and you know it…!"Cocoa yelled only to holler in pain the moment he heard his arm starting to crackle and strain.

"That is something for me to teach him, and I will not need to beat him to do it,"Shadow made that perfectly clear before dragging the colt down to Dusty,"Now you're going to apologize to my brother if you know what's good for you…! Say you're sorry!"

The colt wanted to resist the demands of the filly and the strain on his forearm. But he could feel his forearm ready to explode out of his collar bone, leaving him crippled. And being crippled in such a world was a ticket to a very early death, finally he had to give in to Shadow's demands.

"Ok, mercy! Mercy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"The colt screamed out before Shadow released him and put his face to the dirt.

"Don't ever pick on my brother again…! Next time I'll break all four of your hooves,"Shadow warned before stepping over the colt and went back to her brother leaving the other kids to stay put till they left,"Now we can go. You might actually want to go to school now, won't you?"

"I uh… I just…"Dusty gave up on trying to talk as Shadow took his hoof and began to walk with him.

"Save it… Just try to stay out of trouble. Let me take care of the tough parts."Shadow stated as they began their journey back home to their mother.

However, they barely made it a couple feet before the ground suddenly quaked. It came sharply, rumbling so hard that it nearly knocked themselves and the rest of the kids off their hooves. An explosion had then followed, red fiery light erupted before them in the distance. It raised from just behind the wall of the south district, not too far from where their mother resided. They widened their eyes, just as a loud and ferocious roar erupted from the wall as well, while fire continued to rise.

The other children were quick to scurry away before they all looked to the sky. Just in time to see a flash of red and green soaring from building to building towards the scene of chaos. Closer inspection revealed two very respected and great beings of Equestria, the guardians of all Equestria. The Equestrian warriors, The great red crystal barer, Crystar, the unicorn stallion of pure red. Along his side was the more feared unicorn, known as Necrid Ghoul, the necromancer.

They watched as the warriors jumped from each building, both were easy to define. The sparkling red mane and tail that mimicked crystals was an easy give away for Crystar. While Necrid was only recognized for his snake like, long silver beard and mustache. The rest of him was hidden in an old long coat and hood, surrounded in bone armor shaped like a pony's skeleton. They had just seen Crystar breath a mist of red that crystallized the wall before they saw fiery eyes peering over the wall.

Fire had then balled up and shot into the air from the mysterious pair of eyes. A growl rumbled the ground as the fire balls descended and blasted craters into the very stone of the stony. Houses were lit a blaze if not reduced to ash and rubble, Dusty was spooked, and grabbed onto Shadow. She held onto him before more balls of fire smashed right behind them and destroyed the school. This was just enough for Necrid's hollow eyes to spot them, and jump down from a building, letting Crystar fight the mysterious creature alone.

"Meat bags! What are you doing here! All of the south district is becoming a battlefield,"Necrid growled ghoulish like with putrid breath that stank of death,"Run to the north district, or stay here and die! You have been warned…!"

Necrid jumped back to the building, after relaying the shocking information to the children. Shadow gasped, her heart shocked her into a realization from the warning. Slowly she then began to walk to the wall where the chaos was underway, scaring Dusty as he tried to pull away from her.

"What are you doing…?! Necrid told us to go to the north district!"Dusty exclaimed while pointing to the next district.

"But mom is in the middle of all that…! She could get killed in the struggle,"Shadow Swirl feared as she slowly began to break into a run with dusty,"We need to save her! Time to buck up and stare danger in the face, little brother!"

With that last bit of encouragement, she had Dusty moving with her towards the scene. Fire and smoke was filling the sky above their heads before descending upon the district. Balls of fire rained from the skies like meteors, it forced them to run and swerve to avoid the fire. They made it pass the main path before they avoided a rush of panicking ponies running and screaming. Trampling bodies of the less fortunate that perished from the buildings that began to collapse.

Another roar rumbled the ally way they entered after shoving through the panicking crowd. Only for the pair of eyes to slowly bring forth the horrific face that they belonged to. They stopped in the middle of a three way path, seeing the gargantuan face of a pony appeared over the wall. It's red and orange eyes, spotted with blankness descended upon the ponies it hungered for. And with teeth like a Mako shark that fully protruded pass it's lips, it had the hardware to feed upon them.

It's bloody red face, it's mane and tail made of roaring deep red Tartarus fires. It opened up to bare a mouth full of teeth and unleash a wail as it struggled with the crystallized wall. It then looked to the one that stood atop of the wall, staring it down eye to eye, Crystar.

"I know you're in there… You have the will to stop this…! Your father does not blame you!"Crystar yelled to the demonic giant pony as it pushed against the wall.

The warrior of crystal suddenly noticed Shadow and her brother to the corner of his eye. As they rushed down the next path and manage to get to their house that looked damaged significantly. It seemed to crackle and crumble a bit, but it was still standing by some sort of miracle. Crystar worried for the children, but he knew that a demon like this pony would find their death thrilling. So he simply turned back to the demon in hopes of reasoning with the demon pony.

"Your father is scared…! He worries for you, and he's burden by what he has done to you,"Crystar called to the titan as it roared and suddenly began to crack away the wall,"Trust me, you don't want to do this…! You are meant to protect Equestria, not destroy it! Orion!"

Crystar appeared to get the demon's attention, allowing the kids to make it to the door. The knob appeared to be jammed up, most likely from the crumbling structure of the house applying pressure to the entry way. Shadow gave up on trying to simply open up the door like normal. Before she then took a deep breath and sighed before rearing her legs back and bucking the door. The door completely came off and broke in two before tumbling apart into the house.

"Mom! We're here! Where are you mom!"Shadow yelled as they quickly entered the derelict house.

Medicines, ointments, bandages, and needles were all over the floor, some were broken. Shadow made sure that they stepped over all the syringe needles they could see and avoid broken glass. Dusty swallowed, seeing his whole home completely destroyed by one mysterious entity. Is heart was beating, he felt his legs desiring to just freeze up once again with fear for such chaos. He was barely any help as they looked around the house for their lost mother.

"Mom…!? Mom!? Oh no…"Shadow did not find their mother, but she felt sorrow for the burned up victim from earlier.

For the injured stallion now laid on a table with three beams from the ceiling going clean through his belly and chest. He was dead, even with a chance at life with medical care, death came for the burn victim. Shadow lowered her head, her ears drooped after hearing the drips of his blood. Thankfully, their mourning was awarded with a miraculous discovery by Dusty himself. For he barely heard the coughing and groans of a mare, before a rubble pile full of wood and stone rustled.

"Mom? Mom?!"Shadow and Dusty yelled to their mother and heard her from under the rubble.

"Shadow? Dusty? Is that you…?!"The mare suddenly emerged mostly from the wreck and manage to stand on three hooves.

"Mom! What happened here?! What is that thing outside?!"Shadow asked while her and Dusty rushed to their mother to start digging out her left back leg that was stuck in the rubble.

"I don't know… I just saw it shoot out from the castle and land half a mile from the wall,"Their mother explained as Dusty freed her leg, only to yipe the minute she put weight on the leg,"Aaaagh! No…! I think I got a fracture in the femur…! I can't use this leg!"

"Wait here, we need you to at least be ready to move as fast as you can,"Shadow thought fast and looked around the dining room before she found the broken jar of frost ointment,"I learned this earlier, we can at least kill the pain in your leg and try to mend it…!"

Shadow scooped up as much ointment as she could into her left hoof. She then looked around and picked up as many intact bandages as she could before running back to the mare. She unrolled the bandages and gave them to dusty before rubbing both her small hooves together to get the ointment on them.

"Frost ointment can numb the pain of bruises and broken bones, your adrenaline can kick in stronger then,"Shadow explained before her mother sat down and presented her leg to get a rub down,"Then we can just bandage it up without any pain or struggles! Dusty, get ready to wrap her leg up!"

Shadow was quick to rub the ointment from the base of the hoof to the thigh. It did not take long before the mother could feel her leg going completely numb and limp. Shadow pointed to their mother's leg, and Dusty slowly, but surely began to wrap up her leg. The roars escalated outside, before a large explosion went off at the wall, their mother was quick to stand back up. She took over and tied her bandages up nice and tight before they rushed to the window to see the carnage.

Crystar had back flipped into the air just in time for the wall to completely come down. With the red crystals some how failing to keep the beast back, retreating was required. With Crystar back stepped from building to building, as the demon stepped through the wall and into the district. It snapped at the warrior, before it unleashed another roar that carried a river of fire that shot into the sky. This was the cue they needed to get out of the house and run for their lives, praying the demon pony did not see them.

"Ok… Both of you stay close to me…! Stick to the shadows of the ally ways,"The mother instructed before limping to the entrance way and brought the two siblings close,"We're going to make our way to the north district, I have a… Friend there that will be willing to take us in…! Stay low, and don't let that thing see you. No prey is too small for a demon…!"

"Right…!"Shadow answered for the both of them before their mother allowed them to go out first.

The minute the children were out of the house, their mother followed closely. She may have had a limp, but her adrenaline did in fact kick in, just in time for them all to start running. Taking cover and rushing through the ally ways, letting the giant pony begin it's tirade through the district.

 _ **A bit of a cliff hanger here, but hey, gotta keep you all on your toes in stories like this. Believe me, questions will be answered later on in the story, so just get ready for more of Shadow Swirl's tale. Stay pony every on.**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Burdens Of Old Equestria

Chapter 4:The Burdens Of Old Equestria

Fire and smoke surged through the sky, spewing balls of roaring fire. The city trembled as a great demon roared and continued it's reign upon the old kingdom. It's hooves crushed the biggest of homes and dozens of horrified ponies, their screams so sharply silenced by it's power. Mangled bloody bodies stuck to the giant pony's hooves as it walked across the district. It's only trouble came in the form of the warriors that shot magic from both sides, while red crystals tried to trap it from below.

Crystar tried to trap the beasts legs in red crystals, but it somehow managed to break itself free. Necrid was able to draw it's attention for a bit with a stream of miasma magic. Though whatever flesh and skin melted off the demon was quickly recovered, proving to only enrage the giant. With a swing of the demon's tail, he cracked Necrid like a baseball into the mountain side. The beast then turned to Crystar and snapped at him while his tail came back down, smashing homes to pieces.

"Darn it, he hasn't lost any steam yet. It must be feeding off it's host's excess energy to keep going,"Crystar assessed while jumping to evade the powerful jaws that crushed a tall building's roof,"We need the king…! Only he has the magic strong enough to seal this creature away."

Crystar then went about a plan, firing a thin spark of red magic into the sky. Before he then jumped building to building to distract the demon and keep it in the district. This at least gave what ponies remained a chance to flee the district while they could still breath. That was exactly what Shadow Swirl and her family had in mind, as they ran for their lives through the district. Shadow Swirl knew the way, and guided her family while her mother limped as fast as she could with Dusty at her side.

Buildings were bursting or simply coming down around them in waves of fire. The fire that rained kept them on the tips of their hooves, just by the thought of one hitting them at any time. Shadow dared not to think of such misfortune as she guided them through a crumbling ally way. Once they had finally made it through, they were greeted by a spirit crushing sight. Their only quick means of escape was reduced to a smoldering giant rut, burning stone and bodies alike.

So many bodies were burning upon the destroyed road, their fur and skin popping and crackling from the fire. Their mother covered Dusty's eyes while Shadow looked away for only a moment. The mother grew worried for her, but some how Shadow managed to keep her cool. She then spotted a piece of the road to her left only two blocks away they could go. She looked to her family, seeing Dusty scared to pieces was killing her, and their fear must have been killing their mother.

"I see a way around this rut…! After that I know a shortcut to the district gates,"Shadow informed her mother and brother, gaining little reaction or faith from them,"Mom…! We need to hurry before the warriors turn the whole place into a war zone! We have to hurry!"

"I was hoping I could shield the both of you from things like this… But no matter what, this world always consumes and corrupts the minds of ponies,"Their mother sighed and tightened her grip around Dusty as she felt the heavy burden of the world keeping her from moving,"No stallion, mare, or even child can be safe from the cruelty of Equestria… This isn't the life we wished for…"

"Mom…? We're not too far, mom…! Please, you have to stay with me…!"Shadow begged her mother to find her will to keep going while pulling at the mare's hoof.

"How do so many children manage to adjust to such a world…? How do they muster such strength to endure this world?"The mother asked herself as she rubbed her son's back till he finally calmed down.

"Mom!"Shadow yelled through the explosion of a house before the mare finally shook out of her grief.

"Shadow…? I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost a bit… You say there's a way around this?"The mother asked as she looked back to the burning rut below them.

"Yeah. Just up this alley way we can move two blocks straight up and go around the rut,"Shadow pointed out the free ally way that appeared clear and stable enough,"We go that way we may just get out of here before the whole place is on fire…!"

"Ok… Can you take Dusty, he'll move a bit faster with you giving him a push,"Their mother insisted as she slowly got Dusty to go to Shadow Swirl for protection,"I'll hang behind and do my best to keep our path clear for our escape…!"

"Ok, come on Dusty. You know where we have to go, and you don't want to be here when the sparks really fly little brother,"Shadow explained their situation and the journey they had yet to go through till they were safe,"I need you to stay with me here… And be ready to run as fast as you can…!"

Dusty quivered at the thought of running through chaos, fire, and many more bodies. Shadow shook him once and got him to look at her, taking in her serious face that he learned to always trust. He swallowed, letting his tears flow while nodding his head in acceptance for the plan.

"Good, now just run…! Run as fast as you can, and don't look back, you hear,"She made sure her brother would commit to their next stretch of ground to cover as he nodded fast,"I'll be right at your side…! And mom will be right behind us…! Now run! RUN as fast as you can!"

Shadow's yells rang through her brother's head and got him running like the wind. Shadow was right at his side as promised, while their mother lit up her horn with magic and followed. Shadow felt her mind racing, her shear bravery was the only means of sanity preservation she had. They entered the ally way, where the buildings appeared to be growing unstable. She had to keep her eyes forward however, putting faith in their mother while she kept Dusty moving.

They crossed the alley way, and as they reached the middle of the ally way. The buildings began to explode from falling balls of fire, they rumbled and began to crumble apart. The mother raised a rectangle shape shield of magic above their heads, deflecting falling chunks of stone and wood. The very road under their hooves suddenly cracked and grew into a fissure behind them. They looked down, but then looked out to the ear splitting roars of the fearsome demon pony itself.

Crystar appeared to no longer confine the beast to a secluded piece of the district. Now he was forced to jump away to new areas that were still being evacuated. Shadow looked back down, just in time to see a building coming down slow and packing a lot of force. Their mother was quick to put some pep in her crippled step before she was able to lunge for her children. Scooping them into her hooves and soaring right out of the ally way just as the building came down.

Their ears rang from the loud sharp crash of stone and wood that sounded behind them. Shadow was able to stand back up on wobbly legs, trying to endure the high pitch ring in her ears. She turned back to her brother, barely able to hear a thing as he struggled to help their mother.

"HELP ME…!"Dusty screamed, and was barely heard as Shadow rushed to her brother's side.

They were quick to lift their mother back onto three legs and quickly get moving. Their mother then took the lead and guided them to a larger road, in the distance they could see it. The remaining main road was in their reach, and it gave them all the incentive they needed. The mother hurried along, her children were quick to catch up as they ran for the road. The beasts roars drew their attention as they watched demon vomit and waterfall of lava onto a cluster of homes, barely missing Crystar.

This kicked up their adrenaline, and made them go as fast as they could. Before they knew it, the family was already at the main road, a road that was littered with more bodies. These bodies were more mangled than burned, it was a nightmarish sight to behold. Thankfully a greater sight drew their attention back to the demon, just as a massive explosion of green erupted from the mountain. Necrid Ghoul himself then came, recovering from the monster's attack and coming in like a comet for pay back.

The family was quick to start passing through the main road, just as Necrid rammed into the giant's side. The beast roared before it slowly tipped over, and began to slowly fall. It's shadow shrouded over the family before they looked again to see the beast falling like a tower towards them. Dusty screamed, seeing as the beasts had was looking to come down right on top of them. The three unicorns could run for only one more moment before they were forced to jump for it.

Their jumps for the other side were barely awarded, at that same moment, the head of the giant pony came down. Smashing clean through the mane road, blowing dust and stone every where. The shear force launched Shadow and her family across the main road. They all slammed against a stone wall, cracking the house's foundation in the process, and slowing their recovery. The demon was easily able to recover as it snagged Necrid into both of it's hooves in a rage.

"Rrrgh…! If it were up to me, your life would not be spared boy! To hay with your father!"Necrid growled and shot a green stream of magic into the demon's right eye.

This angered the demon, and for a moment, it's eyes assumed the regular red eye form of a pony's eyes. It glared in rage at Necrid's insult to itself, and the father he rudely insulted. It then lifted it's hooves back and chucked the necromancer across the district, and into many buildings. The back lash of force from the toss cracked away at the building behind Shadow and her family. Until it rumbled and began to slowly come down upon the family of three with crushing force.

Shadow looked up with wide eyes and jumped to Dusty to hug him tight. She turned to the collapsing building to use her body as a shield, but one mare wasn't ready to let her die. Before they knew it, Shadow felt herself and Dusty get shoved out of the way with great force. She heard the loud crash of the crumbling building rumbled the ground they slammed into. Their ears rang once more as they held each other tightly and braced for a wave of dirt to berate their faces.

The beast roared at it's battered foe before it's eyes returned to their demonic glowing self. Slowly it stood back up, it's stomps rumbled the ground just as the dust and dirt began to settle. Shadow shook off the rattling and ringing that quaked through her head, before she looked to Dusty. He was shaken up and trembling as he rubbed at his ears to try and hear again. She crawled to him and grabbed at his fore arm to help the both of them stand up and try to shake off the damage.

"Shadow…! Are we almost there? Tell me we're almost there…!"Dusty groaned as his hearing slowly began to come back to him.

"We're almost there, there's a secondary road that leads to the northern district gate,"Shadow replied before noticing that their mom was missing after the massive collapse,"We just have to find mom…! Mom?! Mom!"

"Shadow… Dusty…!"Came the weak cries of their mother that drew their attention to the pile of stone and wood.

The Slowly Shadow and her brother broke into a run right to the wreck. They were quick to drop down and start pulling pieces of the wreck, tossing it aside to continue digging into the wreck. Bricks of stone and wooden beams were constantly tossed aside as they managed to enter the pile. That was when Shadow was first to see their mother on her back in a puddle of blood. She was breathing, looking up as she began to breath labor like, and letting blood flow from her mouth.

"Mom…! Hold on! We'll get you out of there!"Shadow called to their mother as they tore away at the wreckage.

"No… It's useless now Shadow… I'm already losing too much blood…"The mother was struggling to speak as her children lifted a mess of wood beams off her.

"We'll carry you then! We'll get you to the nearest clinic and we can patch you up!"Shadow continued to yell as she kicked away some stones.

"No…! It won't matter…! Look at me!"She strained herself to yell at Shadow as a piece of roof was lifted off to reveal the damage.

Her labored breathing was clearly the result of a collapse lung from the force of the crash. However the bleeding was another story that was revealed to be the caused by mortal wounds. The mare had three thick would beams completely penetrating through her body. Two stuck her in the lower belly, striking the liver and stomach from what she could tell from the pain. The third was right above the heart, and she could feel the warm rush of blood escaping her heart from an artery.

Shadow realized the damage was fatal, three vital organs penetrated in one go. It made her tremble as she processed the pool of blood that still grew around her mother. She dropped to her belly and began to fight the tears that forced into her eyes as she pounded away at the floor.

"No…! No…! This can't be happening! We were so close! This can't happen now…!"Shadow pounded at the floor as tears stung her eyes on the way down her tricks.

"Mom…? What's going to happen now…?! What do we do?"Dusty asked out of confusion to be seeing such a grisly and unknown sight.

"You both… Need to go on and get to the north district…! Shadow… You…are all Dusty will have now,"The mare explained for Shadow as Shadow looked up and was finally able to suppress her sorrow,"You need to take him out of here to safety, he'll need you more than ever now…!"

"I know…! But how can I do this without you. Everything I'm trying to become is because you're with me."Shadow struggled to hold back her sobs as she wrapped her hoof around her dying mother's.

"Shadow… You've been proving to me that you're more than capable of shaping your own destiny,"The mother slowly looked up to a hole in the wreck to see the sky,"You study so hard, you fight even harder, and you've taken care of Dusty more than I ever have. Half the time… I wondered who the real mother was…"

Her words were true, and at the same time, they were confusing her as well. She never expected a filly with a demon forced into her body to ever bare such a gentle yet strong heart. It made her think of the night she rescued Shadow from the witch that dared to corrupt her with dark magic. Slowly her head turned to Shadow, and she was able to get out one measly chuckle. Seeing the pony that Shadow was bound to become in the future, it was like she saw her own child growing up to change the world.

"Shadow… You're going to grow to become something real special… I feared a wicked one would turn you to a creature of great evil…the night I found you,"Shadow was shocked and grew curious of these new words that her mother spoke of,"But now that I see you… You're heart is stronger than any darkness that tries to guide you towards evil…"

"Mom…?"Dusty remained confused, but he was now able to start crying in fear.

"Dusty… Listen to Shadow, and trust her with your life…! There's going to be rough times ahead for you,"The mother sighed and felt her vision starting to grow blurry and dark,"Take good care of each other… And be strong… Only the strong can survive this world… And I want you two to survive…"

Suddenly a chunk of the building slid off to reveal the demon finally back on it's hooves. It then chilled their spines and froze their hearts by slowly looking over to them with a snarl. It was almost as if it knew they were there, and it hungered for the innocent after fighting warriors. Suddenly, it then began to stomp it's way towards the wreckage, it smelled their fear. Shadow struggled to breath, but she could not dare to leave her family to be devoured by such a beast.

"Run…! It's coming…! A demon only goes for a mare and child for pure blood or fun,"The mother warned the children with what energy and life she had left,"Shadow, please take Dusty and go…! Please I don't want to see my children devoured by a pure evil monster!"

Shadow responded by rushing out with Dusty and taking him away from the wreck. She then took a block of stone into both hooves and ran as fast as she could for distance. The brave little filly then looked to the demon and chucked the stone right into the muzzle of the demon. She sat Dusty down and began to wave her hooves just as the demon slowly turned it's glowing death stare to her. It's eyes narrowed to her as she then screamed and hollered at the demon.

"Hey…! Over here you beast! Come get me! Come on!"Shadow screamed to get the beasts full attention on her and away from her family.

Unfortunately, the demon slowly turned away from her and looked towards the wreckage. It huffed, and showed a tiny little smirk after reading Shadow's body language. It tilted it's head, as Shadow took another piece of stone and chucked it at the giant's cheek. It shook it's massive head and huffed before stomping over to the destroyed building and roared at the pile of rubble. Shadow panicked and scooped up as much debris as she could to throw it at the beast.

"It's going after her…! It knows she's hurt, and our mother…! Dusty help,"Shadow yelled before making sticks, stones and rocks fly and pelt the beast like tiny bees,"Leave her alone! Fight me! Pay attention to me! LOOK OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Leave our mother alone!"Dusty weakly called out as the beast slammed it's hooves into the pile to dig around for it's prey.

Even with Dusty also throwing things at the giant pony, nothing even managed to make it flinch. It then found it's prey and wrapped both hooves around the mother as it lifted up onto two legs. It yanked the mare out of the rock as she screamed in fear and pain to see such a demonic creature. Shadow panic and pushed herself to shoot tiny dark purple streams of magic that stung like a wasp. Only to hear their mother scream as she turned to her children one more time to see their faces.

"I love you…! Both of you…!"The mother turned back to face her demise as the creature looked to the children to make sure they were watching.

"No…! No…!'Shadow begged for the inevitable to not happen, even when it was all for nothing.

Their mother widened her eyes as the demon opened it's gaping jaws wide. The mare almost felt the urge to faint as it brought her into his mouth full of razor sharp curved teeth. She only managed to close her eyes while her children watched with wide eyes as the jaws came down. They watched as blood exploded like a water balloon from the jaws that crushed down on the mare. Only one leg could be seen as bones cracked in it's gullet and the body went limp.

Blood rained in the faces of the mother's children as the demon reared it's head back. Giving the body one last chew before swallowing the rest of the mare whole, it was now over. They had now watched their mother die and be eaten by a giant pony demon right before their eyes. Dusty felt the quaking emotional shock that immediately made him pass out before Shadow. While Shadow herself shuddered with ice cold breaths and a heart bashing with pain against her own chest.

Grief, pain, anger, hate, all emotions darkened her mind and brought forth a vile rage. Her purple magic turned to black as she felt her anger explode the moment the beast roared to the sky and slowly turned away. She screamed, her magic blasted into the sky like black fire.

"FACE ME! DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!"She roared to the beast as her very own shadow expanded like slime that fell from the mountain top.

She growled as her skin crawled and her fur turned to pitch black like the darkest night. The shadows burst from the ground and snaked towards her mother's killer from every side. They shot up like tendrils and wrapped around the demon as it filled the creature's very own shadow. Turning it pitch black and suddenly forcing the beast to freeze in it's place against the beast's will. Shadow stomped her trembling hooves as her eyes turned to complete red and glared to her enemy.

"FACE ME! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!"She shouted, just in time for the beast to turn around slowly and suddenly get forced towards Shadow.

It slowly stomped it's way towards Shadow, her own shadow connecting to it's own. It was like it now shadowed the demands she gave to the demon, even as it fought against her control. Blood seeped down her jaws as she felt the burning cut of her own flesh splitting her mouth apart. Yet she continued not to lose eye contact with the beast, as it finally stood before her. It roared down to her, trying to show it's resilience to her control, but it was all for nothing.

It could only lower it's head down to the point that their muzzles were touching. Staring at each other as if they were going to both die together, but that moment did not come. For the red crystals arrived in mass, exploding around the creature and constricting it's body like a cage. Only it's head remained free as it struggled and roared against both the crystals and the possessive shadow. As Shadow felt her mouth feeling like it was going to burst apart, she felt a hoof crack her in the back of the head.

Immediately her body went limp from the blow, as she saw a great and dark pony fly in. The wings were wide and his horn was sharp, two very distinct features that described the king. King Cosmos himself, the great Alicorn and master of the night converging on the scene himself. As she fell to her side, she felt her vision fading as the Alicorn yelled to the pony. Shooting a black magic spell into the beasts chest while Crystar himself kept the pony in it's place.

Shadow could only watch as the beast began to shrink down to size, losing it's Alicorn pony features. Hooves turned to limbs with tiny digits and fur shedding away to bare skin. Her vision had finally faded to black, remembering only the innocent face of a black haired prince. The very prince that was meant to rule and protect Equestria till then end of the world's day. And the very being that would open a great path for her to follow into a future that many would think was impossible.

 _ **So…the seed of choice and destiny has been planted. That is when everything shall change for the queen of darkness. From that day on, everything changes. Stay tuned to see what lies in store for Shadow, and stay pony every one.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Whats worth Fighting For

Chapter 5:Whats worth Fighting For

"Your majesty, this shouldn't have had to carry on as long as it did…!"Shadow Swirl could hear arguments echo through her head as she opened her eyes to shaky and weak vision.

"I needed to be sure that the seal would hold perfectly, less we risk this disaster happening again,"A more strong and deeper voice rung out louder than the other ones did,"My son was in danger…! Our people were in danger…! I needed to be sure this sealing spell would not fail!"

"With all due respect my king. Your child simply needed more discipline to come to terms with his deformity…!"The certain voice of Necrid continued to spout mockery and insult.

"HE IS NOT DEFORMED! DARE TO INSULT MY SON AGAIN, AND I WILL PERSONALLY DEFORM YOU,"Shadow tried to stand up with a groan, only to get knocked down by the roaring king's voice,"If there was a chance I could help him be a pony for even just a day, I would take up the chance again…!"

"This arguement does not help our current situation, king Cosmos… We still have a ruined south district,"Shadow finally managed to stand as the voice of Crystar assessed the damage,"Almost a hundred a dead and twice as many ponies are injured, significantly to severe…!"

"I'll personally send out architectures and designate more doctors to move throughout the district,"The king informed both warriors while turning to his son that laid steaming with second degree burns,"I will first be taking my son in to be treated for his own wounds… You two can gather ponies and move them out to the north district for now."

"Very well my king… And what should we do about the colt and the filly?"Necrid questioned and gestured to a shaking Dusty that his in a corner and a staggering Shadow Swirl.

"The prince devoured their mother sir… The colt is shook up a bit, the filly however…"Crystar let his crystal eyes study Shadow's growing anger and body language.

She was spitting drops of blood out from her sore jaw as her head throbbed. But she kept her eyes on the human prince as the king held his son in both hooves to protect him. Especially after both warriors and their king witnessed her using dark magic, an illegal magic punishable by life incarceration or death. However they stayed in silence, watching the filly fight her injuries. Her only desire at the moment was vengeance for the mother she lost to the prince of Equestria.

"Kill… I'll kill you…! You'll pay for what you did! I'll kill you!"She stumbled towards the prince and reached for him, earning faces of pity from the warriors and king.

"What do we do with this one sir? She used dark magic. I can kill her if you wish?"Necrid offer to end Shadow's life for her use of dark magic against the demon.

"No… Her use of dark magic contained the demon long enough for us to seal it away,"The king suddenly relented as Shadow neared his legs in hopes of reaching his son,"The dark magic did not control her… She controlled it… Something that no pony has ever been able to do with such evil magic…"

"She's gone because of you…! You demon… You beast…! You monster!"Shadow spat and reared back a hard hay maker to jump and strike the unconscious prince.

She was in mid swing before she felt a strong kick against her cheek. She spun and fell to her side again before her vision began to fade away once more from the surprise blow. She tried to look up to the stallion's that surrounded her, fearing for whatever fate now awaited her.

"Crystar… Watch over her… See how this young filly grows. Perhaps she might be of some use in the future…"The king instructed before everything faded to black for the filly.

Voices echoed through her head, they hissed and spat and cursed all that was sacred. Only for Shadow's Swirl's voice to shout, and drown out the noises that demanded blood and death. Her wishes and demands she cursed to the king's son replaced the mindless desires with another, but with purpose. She tossed and turned, not wanting to open her eyes to the nightmares that cursed at her. She felt herself sweating and trembling, hearing screeches sound in the distance over her voice.

She then felt tendrils tickling and touching her face, they felt cold and slick like oil. She tried to resist the tendrils that dared to touch her, only to then feel the prickly solid tap of teeth poking her. Finally she was able to open her eyes, only to see nothing but herself, only deformed. Her jaws split apart in two, showing a fleshy four prong mouth full of tiny curved teeth like a parasite. A tiny hole in the center served as her esophagus as she tried to scream at what she was.

Her screams only sounded out as screeches of a demon, one that hungered for flesh. Her eyes blazed with red as the memory of the prince felt burned into her brain forever. Her vengeance felt like a drug she was desperate to have, and her hunger for flesh was going to help bring her just that. Suddenly she no longer saw red in her vision, she only saw darkness once more. Calm now came to her, along with the voices of Dusty and a young stallion she knew all too well.

Light slowly began to fill her vision, along with colors that comfort her head. She looked to herself, seeing that she was no longer a dark demon brought further comfort. Finally she felt her eyes truly opening, waking to the real world at last, in a small but cozy bed. Her eyes widened to the sunlight that graced her face from a cracked up window to her left. She slowly turned her head to look to the window, taking in the rigid grooved metal walls that surrounded her.

She took a few moments to sit up in bed and stretch her neck to pop it a bit. She then noticed wide bandages against her cheeks and lower jaw, while gauze almost fully engulfed her forearms. She remembered little of what happened, all she could think about was the king and his son. The warriors were harder to remember, but it was most likely one of them that put her lights out. She sighed, rubbing her sore head before she heard the throat clearing of a familiar colt.

"Bout time you woke up, Brick was getting worried…"Came the disgruntled tone of Buck's voice coming to her right as he got out of a chair.

"Buck… Care to tell me what happened? All I can remember the king and his son…!"Shadow questioned while slowly turning to stare at the colt she disciplined before.

"You tried going after the prince like a fool. Necrid knocked the living Tartarus out of you,"Buck began to explain the events plain and simple,"Me and Brick saw it after moving the enterprise into the north district. We waited till the warriors and king left and we dragged you to our new home…!"

"Where's Dusty…? Where's my brother?"Shadow tried to get out of bed, forcing Buck to try and keep her in bed.

"Easy… We manage to get mister shaky to come with us to the enterprise. Brick's chilling with him just outside,"Buck reassured her to cool Shadow down before turning to the door,"Bro! She's awake…! And she's asking for mister shaky right now!"

At that moment, the wooden red door opened up with a turn of a rusty brass knob. The door swung open fast and Dusty was the first to enter the bedroom at post haste. He saw Shadow Swirl awake and smiling at him before the colt was running to her in a panic. While a young white stallion around the age of eighteen slowly entered the rook right after the colt. Hanging by the door way letting his weary blue eyes watch as Dusty jumped to the bed to hug his sister.

"Shadow…! I thought they killed you! I'm so sorry I didn't do anything! I just froze up,and I saw the necromancer hit you and-"Shadow gently placed her hoof to his lips to stop his frantic self guilt trip.

"It was best you didn't get involved… Necrid probably would have done the same,"Shadow and Dusty tightly hugged panting from the panic and relief that they were still alive,"Remember a little thing I've said at times when I'm fighting? Does as I say, not as I do."

"Sometimes I wish you always did what I say instead of just doing what I do!"The stallion joked while blowing his low hanging spread out black mane out of his face.

"Nice to see you too, Brick…! Thanks for the save back there."Shadow expressed her gratitude to the stallion she knew as Brick, the stallion that gave birth to Equestrian street fighting.

"No problem, you already made it up to me by teaching my brother a lesson at that school,"The stallion kindly appreciated the kindness and turned to his brother,"Grits is looking for a sparring partner, mind going down there and touching up there?"

"I guess…"Buck sighed and left with a huff, but he knew better than to argue with his brother.

"It beats the sparring session I was ready to do with you after what you did at the school,"Brick reminded Buck before moving out of the way to let his brother leave the room,"I really do appreciated what you did… So… Care to tell me what happened out there?"

"What do you think happened? I giant pony with teeth stormed through the district wall,"Shadow was now the one to explain things simply for Brick as he scratched at the X shaped scar on his right shoulder,"He was even beating down the warriors, and when his hooves weren't crushing ponies, it's fire storm was burning the flesh off there bones."

"Yeah I saw it. That thing was just about as big as the castle. We could hear it from here…!"Brick understood what she was able to explain.

"We were right in the middle of it, buildings coming down, and hundreds of bodies littered the street,"Shadow explained further while the memory of the beast turning back into the prince of Equestria,"It was the prince… They talked about something going wrong an turning the prince into that thing…!"

"Yeah, the way my sources say it. The king tried to finally turn him into a pony, but even king Cosmo's dark magic can be a bit…chaotic,"Brick informed her of the situation that caused the south district disaster,"You on the other hoof showed some impressive control of that dark magic trick of yours. You had that beast moving like a puppet, and you were pulling it's strings."

"Believe me it did not feel good to use that spell… Felt like my body was about to explode…!"Shadow admitted from her experience, using a magic that almost split her jaws in two.

"You did what you needed to do to survive. Only reason I can think of to why the warriors didn't arrest you,"Brick admitted while his expression began to fall a bit at the grim tragedy that befallen them,"I just wish that those warriors got in there sooner… I heard about your mother too… I'm sorry…"

The memory immediately clicked with Shadow and Dusty, the blood of their mother staining them. The image of watching their mother slowly being shoveled into the demon's giant mouth. Along with the blood splatters and the crunching of her bones, the memory was burned into their minds. Dusty sharply gasped as the memory swam through his head and body, causing him to shake. Shadow snapped to her brother's reaction, feeling a break down coming from their mother's death.

"Yeah… Can you give us a minute to talk about that? It all happened very fast for him…"Shadow asked and Brick lowered his head and gave a nod in respect.

"When you're done. I'd like to chit chat with you. Need to discuss a little something important,"Brick informed Shadow of a personal pressing matter and a proposition he had for her,"I'll be waiting just outside the door when you're ready…"

Brick couldn't have left the room at a better moment, for his departure was the moment Dusty began to lose it. He panted, feeling the memory of their mother being refreshed. Just the thought of seeing her bleeding out and ultimately eaten came so fast and so gruesome like. He collapsed into his sister's chest, and she was there to pat his back while feeling his beating heart. His tears forced out of him, there was no fighting the grief that had built up within the colt.

"It's ok, it's ok…! Easy…! I know, I know…!"Shadow held him tight as he began to slowly cry for everything they lost.

She herself began to tremble as tears blurred her vision and fought for freedom from her eyes. She tried to shush and calm her brother, but there was no fighting this feeling of sorrow. Watching and remembering their mother's death was haunting and soul crushing, she couldn't help but weep as well. She finally released her painful cries with her brother held tightly in her forearms. Their family broken, the heart of the family now laid in the belly of Equestria's prince.

Shadow never wanted to let Dusty go, he was the only family she had now. And now there was no keeping him from the inevitable understanding of the world they lived in. His innocence could no longer be protected thanks to the sanctuary and love of their mother, there was only shadow.

"Our mom is dead…! Our mom is dead…!"Dusty cried and buried his head into his sister's lap.

"Believe me I wish I could have done more…! I'm sorry…! I wasn't strong enough…!"Shadow was ready to place the blame all on her, regardless of her efforts.

They chose to remain together for as long as they needed, coping with this loss would not be easy. Their lives were now forced to change, for bad or worse remained to be seen. The brothers, Brick and Buck stood outside the room, listening in on the emotional tidal wave inside. Brick kept his head low and his nerves calmed, unable to understand or imagine the pain they could be going through. While Buck simply sighed, feeling a bit strange inside and disapproving of the emotions.

"Wasn't expecting your star pupil to be breaking down like this… It feels weird."Buck admitted his feelings toward the strange display of grief and sorrow for the passing of a parent.

"Because we never got to know what it was like to have parents, bro. I can't imagine the pain she's feeling,"Brick responded as he tapped his back hoof on the metal platform upon the second floor of a large warehouse,"I can only imagine It would feel like losing a brother… Since that's all I have in this world…"

"Come on, Brick… Lets not get so sentimental here, I can't handle that stuff, bro."Buck scoffed and leaned over the metal railing to the massive gym and fighting ring they had down below.

"All I'm saying is that we can only imagine that Shadow is going through a rough time,"Brick made his point clear to his salty little brother,"Shadow may be a tough one, and a hard flank when it comes to idiots acting up, but she still has a heart bro, and you darn well believe it's hurting right now…!"

"I know…! It's just… All this emotional stuff and how she treats her brother… We never had the time for that stuff,"Buck flailed for a moment at his big brother's sympathy for Shadow,"We were too worried about surviving to get all soft and emotional like that…!"

"Bro… I made this whole place so kids don't have to be alone and go through what we went through,"Brick explained and gestured to all the colts and fillies fighting, weight lifting, and training through the warehouse,"This was also to make a life for me and you… I may not act like it, and not pay enough attention to you. But you know, I do all this because I love you bro… And I don't want what happened to Shadow's mother to happen to you…"

"Brick… Come on bro…don't…"Buck sighed feeling his eyes sting a bit from the sentiment before he turned around and was promptly hugged by his brother.

"Just take the love like a real stallion you hard headed baby,"Brick chuckled and patted Buck's back before giving him a pat to the head,"Now head down and get sparring instead of wasting time up here. Beefy Triceps is getting antsy for a serious session…!"

Brick was referring to the large twelve year old Earth pony filly sporting quite the large set of muscles. From the neck down she stomped and flexed her beastly muscles as she growled. Pointing at Buck to come down and face off with her in the octagon shaped boxing ring.

"Oh for bucks sake…! I hate Beefy Triceps…!"Buck groaned and lowered his ears before slowly going down the metal steps to spar with her.

"Hey, it was either me or her, and I would hate to waste my energy knocking some sense into you…!"Brick called out and silently sat down to wait for Shadow Swirl.

 _ **The moments when you know your life is going to change from one great tragedy or act of ignorance, selfishness, or even a crime. Those are when you must be ready to stand up to the challenge of changing for the better instead of changing for the worse. Stay tuned for more, stay pony every one.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Doing Whatever It Takes

Chapter 6: Doing Whatever It Takes

Many moments have passed, and Shadow was finally able to stop crying. Thankfully, her brother was able to stop crying as well, now he was sleeping out of exhaustion from the grief. He silently slept away what sorrow he had left to release, while Shadow rubbed at his back. Offering comfort that their mother always did for them whenever they were injured, or simply had a bad dream. She did her best to hum a little tune, brushing aside the soreness in her eyes from the weeping.

Even when it was for her brother's comfort, she felt her own sense of therapy being this close with her brother. She finally needed to rub her eyes a bit, making sure the tears were finally done. All she wanted to do for the next few moments was snuggle and continued comforting her little brother. However, she was not one for disappointing and blowing off her friends. Brick was waiting for her outside to talk to her about important things, and he's not the stallion one would keep waiting.

She looked to Dusty, making sure he was fast asleep before the time had come. She slowly and smoothly began to slip out from under her brother and out of the single bed. She finally managed to get to the ground without waking her brother and began to walk to the door. She noticed her dress hanging from the edge of the bed, a bit tattered and dirty, but still wearable. She picked it up in her magic and quickly slipped it back on before clearing her throat to alert the stallion outside.

She marched to the door and pushed it open to exit the bedroom and onto the metal platform. Where the scarred white stallion sat by the railing, waiting patiently for her to exit. Shadow shut the door behind her quietly, leaving her brother to sleep while she chatted with her fighting mentor.

"Sorry… I at least needed him to fall asleep before I came out and talk business again."Shadow apologized but held a blank and brave face to the stallion that just chuckled.

"I wouldn't exactly call this talking business, it's more like an offer I can give. I'd like it if you and your bro stayed here with me and Buck,"Brick surprised her a bit by being straight forward and to the point with Shadow,"Look, I don't wanna lose my best fighter out there, and if you can believe it. I don't want to see your brother all alone in this Tartarus hole of world…!"

"That's a hay of an offer…! Is there a catch to this offer of sanctuary?"Shadow questioned as she looked over the railing to watch Buck getting choked out by Beefy Triceps.

"Maybe… Not a big one, but side note, did you really have a plan of your own for the two of you?"Brick answered her question with a question of his own.

"All I can think of right now is how I can get into the castle and kill that prince,"Her sudden desire for the death of Equestria's prince made Brick's face drop to seriousness,"The hairless bucker devoured our mother like she was nothing, and now he's going to simply pretend like nothing happened while he hangs out on his high horse within a castle…!"

"Now that's some selfish crap right there…! Don't you dare put your bro through that,"Shadow was surprised by Brick's heart guided rant about her personal desires,"All that will come from that is royal guards putting your head on a spike or the prince skewering you himself…! Then who the hay does your brother have left in this world?!"

Shadow remained silent, but realized this serious flaw in her desires. Especially after his sudden yell shocked half the kids working out in the gym area. Shadow sighed, and gave them a blank and dark stare, forcing them to return to their training before turning back to Brick.

"So what? I'm suppose to let my mother's killer roam free in his royal castle?"Shadow questioned and crossed both of her hooves in stubbornness and irritation.

"What's more important? Revenge for something no pony could have seen coming, or the family you have left,"Brick continued to baffle Shadow with his shocking and unheard of heart for family,"You go out there and get yourself killed by the prince and the guards, and your brother will have no pony, and this world will tear him to shreds…!"

"Ok, ok, fine! My gosh…! When the hay did you started having a big heart for families?"Shadow scoffed and banged her hooves into the railing to rattle and make the ear ringing metal sound that deterred some of the kids.

"Just the thought of your mother being taken like that so unfairly, it just got me thinking,"Brick mimicked her posture and leaned on the railing to watch the end of Buck's sparring session,"I never want anything tragic like that to come to my brother, and I know you don't want that for yours either…"

"No… I don't… Dusty is all that I have in this world now… I'm nothing without that kid."Shadow finally admitted her worried for Dusty, and understood the danger of her obsession for revenge.

"Then leave this revenge thing alone for now… Just get the crap you can carry and make yourself at home here,"Brick once again offered Shadow a place for her and Dusty to call home,"We can really touch up on your fighting and your bro can still go to school, in exchange I would just need you to be one of my little fighters…!"

"Little fighters…? Will I be lifting or beating?"Shadow followed up with a question on Brick's classes of fighters.

"You ain't no pick pocket or bag lifter. You'll be a beater for the wannabe gangers, rich punks, and the whack jobs,"Brick went down the line of what lifters and beaters do under his command,"You just pummel the trouble makers, rich folks, and the weird ones. Protect and help the lifters lift the money bags from the snobs and collect any abused kids or orphans…!"

"How much you willing to pay me for the services?"Shadow put her back to the wall to talk salary for her hooves going to work on punks.

"Fifteen sound good?"He offered.

"Twenty five."She retorted and raised it.

"Twenty?"He offered a bit more.

"Twenty four."Shadow retorted and got Brick sighing and nodding at his weak negotiation skills.

"Is this your way of saying that you plan on training here full time?"He asked, knowing her talent for being quite the fast learning fighter.

"You're darn right I do… I may be taking care of my brother, but I wanna be ready, should the opportunity to get that prince rise,"Shadow made herself very clear as she watched Buck slowly exit the ring in a daze,"Besides, I don't know enough to start teaching my brother how to fight for himself, and only I will be teaching him. No pony else."

"Alright, alright…! Fair enough, twenty four and some extra training with me,"Brick agreed and was already hating himself for buckling to a filly half his age,"You wanna train your brother solo, you'll have to do that sort of training at night when the kids head to their hide outs or their rented dorms."

"Fine… I'll need to explain all this to him right now, and we'll have to go back and get some things from our house."Shadow Swirl responded with her own agenda while agreeing to the terms.

"Feel free, but just so you know. The south district is going to be a complete desolated ground zero,"Brick warned her of the dangers that awaited Shadow when she would leave for her old home,"The city guards and even royal guards will be all over that place collecting bodies and trying to fix the place up."

"I have a little something that might be able to help me with that little situation,"Shadow took a deep breath in and turned to go back into the bedroom,"I'll be down in an hour to start sparring sessions with you and Buck. Then I'll head out at night fall to the south district."

"I'll be waiting, be ready to warm up and spar with weighted training gear,"Brick informed, watching Shadow go back into the bedroom before slowly departing down the stairs,"Buck! We gotta another session in an hour with Shadow Swirl! Lets go greet and settle in the new kids awhile!"

Shadow shook her head, knowing it was work as usual for Brick. She looked to Dusty, watching him slumber on the bed, still tired from the tragedy they endured. She sighed, feeling the stress and burden of being without a parent, and now in charge of caring for her brother. Though this was not something she hated, it only made her sad, worrying that she may not be able to give him the life their mother would have wanted for him. Now it was in her hooves to raise him as best as she could.

Quietly she walked to her brother's side, watching him sleep for several moments. Just before she then began to rub his back, getting herself to come to grips with the responsibility she was willing to take on. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, looking to his sister as she stared solemnly to him.

"Are we really alone in this world now…?"Dusty asked while slowly gripping his sister's hoof.

"No… We have each other, and we have a little home of our own here,"Shadow replied and brushed her hoof through his messy mane soaked from her tears,"Brick's letting us stay here, and he offered me a decent job. We can make it work here… I just need you here with me."

"What can I do? I couldn't do anything right… I was just a big coward…"Dusty wanted to turn away, only for her hoof to hold his cheek and keep him looking to his sister.

"I'm going to change that little brother… I'm going to train a lot more from now on, and I'm gonna pass what I learn to you,"Shadow explained her plan for the future she hoped to set up for the both of them,"By the end, we'll both be able to defend ourselves and fight for our futures. You'll never have to feel powerless again."

"Ok… What happens now…?"Dusty asked while Shadow was quick to make the sudden black book appear in her hooves with a flash of her magic.

"I'm gonna do a bit of studying. We'll need all the help we can get,"Shadow set the book on a empty metal desk,"Tonight you and me are going to go to our old house and get whatever we value the most, and we'll start your first lesson on how to fight…"

She quickly walked over to the desk and pulled up a wooden chair to sit in. As she then opened the book and began to read the next dark spell, a spell that turned her victims to mush. Their very shadows would hunger and devour them, grinding bones, organs, flesh, skin, and blood. Her spine chilled from this next spell, but her desire to learn everything they needed to survive allowed her to start learning. But not without looking to her brother who just sat in the bed, still emotionally broken.

"I'll finish this spell, and if you want. I can tell you a story if you want?"She offered along with a half smile that made Dusty lay on his side to watch his sister get stronger.

"That would be the first good thing to happen to us for a long time…"Dusty admitted and finally began to smile for his sisters returning spirit.

* * *

Several hours, the sun had finally disappeared behind the great mountain of their city. The moon was on the horizon, rising to the sky to begin the king's calm and cool night. With the dark of night settling in, Shadow and Dusty were now in it's graces upon this mission. They had crept back into the south district, and their walk through out the area was heavy and saddening. Everything they once knew in this area was now reduced to rubble and black ashes.

The bodies were thankfully cleaned up from the streets yesterday, but the smell still lingered. Burnt flesh almost made Dusty want to vomit, while mangled decaying flesh curdled both of their stomachs. They stayed low, avoiding the royal guards that patrolled the partially destroyed streets. The shadows of the destroyed district masked their approach as they neared their house. They paused for a moment, quickly taking cover the moment they saw lights within their old home.

They were right behind the wall of a neighbor, the house was in two, but still big enough to cover them. Shadow peeked pass the corner of the house, watching the lights scan through their house. She sighed a bit angrily, wondering if it was thieves that were raiding and stealing their things. Thankfully after several minutes of waiting, out came three city guards wiping the sweat from their heads. They appeared to have not stolen anything, and had no personal interest in the place.

"Old doctor's office. Too bad the doctor is most likely dead, we could have used her services."The lead guard sighed and put his helmet back on and took up the lamp.

"She had kids, but there's no sign of them either. To think prince Orion could do all this,"The right hoof stallion sheathed his sword and got into formation,"I heard the king was all broken up about what he did to his son… But he'll never admit it from how their relationship goes."

"Who cares. All that matters is that we're still alive and we mad a ton of bits for this street cleaning,"The third guard joined them as they all departed to the next section of the district,"With this boost in our pay, Clover Leaf is gonna give this stallion some real TLC tonight!"

The stallion's laughed and talk the whole time they departed from the children's house. Shadow watched the guards leave before signaling her brother to follow her again. They made sure to remain quiet as they creeped through the darkness, remaining quiet and under the radar. Watching as the guards finally disappeared from sight, leaving them to stand before the place they called home. Shadow looked to her brother before they both slowly entered the derelict house.

"So what all do we do in here? There's not much left of this place to collect from."Dusty pointed out the condition their house was left in and saw almost nothing intact.

"Start with your room. Look for anything you wanna take back to our new place."Shadow pointed to his old room that still appeared somewhat intact from the chaos.

Dusty did just that and slowly walked to his bedroom, pass the destroyed kitchen. Once he was in his room, Shadow was free to go to her mother's make shift office. Her target was all the books her mother collected about medical health and treatment of ponies. She used her magic to take and teleport half of her mother's books back to the warehouse, where she planned to read them. Learning everything her mom knew would guarantee her a potential job as a doctor in the future.

She then noticed a little something on the mother's desk, gleaming with bronze color. She slowly reached out and took up what appeared to be a necklace of sort, it clearly belonged to their mother. Especially when she looked to a shattered picture of their mother wearing it, she looked beautiful with the necklace on. The filly sighed, looking back to her brother's room where he collected a stuffed pony. A thought struck her, causing Shadow Swirl to go to her brother with the necklace in her hoof.

"Hey Dusty…! I found something you might like."Shadow quietly called to the colt as he walked out with his plushy and a soft blanket.

"What is it?"He asked before Shadow presented the smooth bronze necklace to her brother.

"This belonged to mom. I'm sure she would trust us with it rather than some thief,"Shadow explained and undid the necklace so she could put it on Dusty,"As long as you wear this. Our mother will always be with us. She'd be happy to see you holding onto it."

"If you say so…"Dusty responded as his sister put the necklace on her brother to signify their mother being with him.

"We'll make this work… We'll have to fight, work hard, and never waver,"Shadow explained the struggled they were bound to endure in the future,"But by the end, we'll make it, and we may even prosper among the middle class."

"Ok… Can you just promise me something,"Dusty asked so suddenly, and Shadow was quick to nod in response,"Don't you dare die like our mom did… And please… Don't become a monster like the one that ate her…"

"Dusty… I promise… I will not die….and I won't fall to darkness… No matter what…"Shadow promised, feeling a stronger obligation to control the dark magic, and save their futures.

 _ **Time skip next time, this next part of her origin is where the queen of darkness truly began to grow. Be prepared for more violence, and a moment that still haunts Shadow to the present days of Equestria's Warrior Returns. Stay pony every one.**_


	7. Chapter 7:What Dark Magic Can Do

Chapter 7:What Dark Magic Can Do

 _2 Years Later_

The next two years were full of hardship, they fought, endured pain inside and out. They trained together, and learned what they could from any book Shadow could get her hooves on. No injury, no amount of abuse from the world kept the two siblings down since their mother's passing. Dusty was a slightly slow learner when it came to learning how to fight, but he was showing signs of becoming on par with Shadow. If not for her growing skills in magic, both good and evil.

Against her own conscious and caution, Shadow chose to work with the dark magic she learned. It was a difficult magic to control, but the promise she made to Dusty gave her the strength she needed. That strength allowed her to put these vile and fearsome abilities to good use. Healing the bloodiest of wounds, and containing the ponies that dared to threaten her or Dusty. Brick couldn't be more happy to call Shadow his pupil, business was booming for the fighting stallion.

This day was like most days they had, Dusty went to school, and Shadow went out for a beating job or two. Once she was finished, Shadow was then sitting at her metal desk, studying medicine. She made sure that she had plenty of time to study magic after her self designated three hours of medical studies. This was now her current chore for the day, sitting and studying some dark magic. She had finished the first book, and went back to the library stand only to be given another dark book for free.

The focused filly studied closely, she was half way through this book. Before she was then stopped cold by what came next, _The Four Great Curses Of Darkness._ She had heard of the curses, but she did not know the first thing about them, any pony she had tried to ask about it, would not speak of them.

"The Four Great Curses Of Darkness. The name of these spells could use some work,"Shadow commented before she started with the curse spell of control,"Inferious curse. The curse that corrupts the minds of the weak, turning them into your empty puppets to do your bidding…!"

She swallowed a bit, seeing the images of a dark conjurer transposing his mind into a host. Then the host would no longer be themselves, their eyes would become the castors, and the castors could do whatever they wished. All actions would still be seen as crimes committed by the victim rather than the conjurer. She released a long breath full of nervousness for the spell. She finished her interest in the curse by reading the chant required to cast the spell.

 _Let your mind become my own… Feel the Inferious._

Her spine quivered at the spell, but she pressed on, wanting to read more. She turned the page of the book, allowing her to see the next curse spell, the torturous Toretronicus. The spell used for shear torment and even interrogations, a useful spell came to Shadow's mind as she read.

"Toretronicus curse. The great curse that tortures your victims from the inside and outside,"As scary as the curse sounded, this would actually prove useful when fighting her shaking down a would be punk,"Every moment that your magic stabs, crushes, and breaks down your chosen victim. Shear pleasure is all you will feel…!"

 _Through pain and force… Your secrets will be revealed… Suffer… The Toretronicus._

"Huh… This spell will definitely make kids think twice about lying or playing games,"Shadow thought as she closed up the book and concluded her reading for the day,"And…Dusty should be back from school in three…two… One…"

With the flawless timing, Shadow watched as her little brother came right in. He tried to be quiet about entering, knowing how serious Shadow was about studying magic. Instead he gasped to see her already done with her studies, and watching him enter the room just in time to greet the colt.

"Was school alright? I already see scratches on your face, thanks to the hair cut I gave you last night."Shadow pointed out some scratches on Dusty's cheeks and neck thanks to the short and clean cut mane he now sported.

"You should see the other colt… Gray and his two filly whorses tried to talk some serious trash about you."Dusty explained while picking up a book about Equestria's wildlife to read.

"He talks a bunch of trash to you because he knows what will happen if he tried that with me,"Shadow replied as she picked off some cold alcohol and a rag from their own cold storage box,"Was he ready to be very talkative after you skull stomped his head in?"

"Heh… That's a good one… How was training this morning…?"Dusty asked while flinching and cringing at the touch of ice cold alcohol being rubbed on his cheeks.

"Brick has been a bit tense during training since Buck had his run in with those witch mares,"Shadow admitted as she kept rubbing her brother's cheeks till the swelling started to go down,"Buck might have lost half of the movement in his right back leg permanently."

"That means he won't be able to fight any more, right? What will happen to him?"Dusty asked before Shadow finished cleaning up the tiny injuries on her brother.

"He'll just be kept as a guard alongside Brick. There is some good news though,"shadow incited as she tossed the rag into their bucket of clean water to sanitized,"Brick put a bounty on that old hag. One hundred bits for that witch dead, and double that alive, so he can kill her personally."

"You thinking you and me could go right after the witch and drag her wrinkly flank back to the warehouse,"Shadow nodded at her brother's suggestion, but felt a bit hesitate to invite him on a hunt for a wicked dark magic user,"Yeah…but… I was thinking I could go solo for this one. I don't know what to expect from the witch and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, and I don't want you getting hurt either. We're stronger together."Dusty argued against his sister going alone on a hunt for the bounty.

"Fine… Just don't hang behind and don't go running off if we spot her,"She sighed with her brother suddenly showing a sort of stubbornness about himself,"First we wait until some pony spills some info on our witch friend, and then we'll head out."

At that very moment, their opportunity came sweeping into their dorm they resided in. Brick himself showed a look of outrage, that crazy eye look usually meant one thing. He was angry, but thankfully he was not angry at them. In fact, they were just the ponies he needed to see.

"Hey…! You two want a piece of that witch that carved up my bro's leg?"He asked before he took up a metal mug from behind the door and chugged down the hard berry juice.

"Of course…! We were just talking about her."Shadow responded while Brick slammed his drink down on her desk.

"Good…! Cause the bucking hag just murdered a newbie filly and left her corpse outside our doors,"Brick yelled and pounded at the wall till a hole was smashed clean through,"She had her bucking heart torn out by the sick whorse! Gosh dang it! Buck! Buck! Buck!"

"Brick! Chill out a bit! Take a seat at the desk if you have to…!"Shadow insisted as the stallion curb stomped the floor till Shadow kicked out a chair for him.

"I'm sorry…! Geez…! This time however she made a big mistake, she got sloppy,"Brick sat down to collect his thoughts and try to cool himself down,"She got all caked in the filly's blood and left a solid trail of blood for any pony to track. You two want in on this hag?"

"Sure…! But…why did you come to us first?"Dusty asked out of curiosity for Brick coming to them first.

"Because you two are possibly my best beaters I got right now, so you're the best chance I got for getting justice for my brother and that filly,"Brick explained and chugged the rest of us drink before getting up close and personal with the siblings,"The trail of blood starts right at the door on the filly's body…! I'll give the both of you a two minute head start before I announce the bounty to the rest of the kids…!"

"Then we mustn't waste time…! Come on, Dusty. We got a witch to hunt."Shadow decided and her brother nodded and followed her as they went for the door.

"Kill her if you can or must, but if it's possible, bring her to me alive…! I have my own plans for that wench!"Shadow waved to Brick after his last request before they left the room.

Once they were out of the room, they sighed with relief to be out of the blast radius of Brick's anger. They looked over to the warehouse floor alone, watching the kids going about their day as always. Training, fighting, weight lifting, and playing a few games for fun at least. From quarters with water and milk, to knife throwing competitions, deadly, but a fun pass time. The siblings took advantage of the busy kids to quietly walk down the steps and sneak out to find their quarry.

They kept the children in their sights, but only to the corners of their vision. For the excitement of finding a one hundred to two hundred bit prize was filling within them to the brim. They silently went pass the weight lifting kids, barely drawing any pony's interest before making it to the door. Shadow opened the door, letting Dusty go out first before following him outside. The sun was shining in their faces, surrounded by slow moving storm clouds that threaten to bring rain.

Shadow looked to her brother, he appeared relief to be away from the strangers at last. He always seemed to prefer sticking to Shadow as much as he could, for she was the only one he trusted. With a small smile, Shadow looked towards the smell of blood that struck their muzzles. It was almost enough to make Dusty nauseous, the blood smelled like it had coagulated hours ago. Shadow turned, and pointed out the pink unicorn filly laying down by the door, her red mane and tail seeped with blood.

"He wasn't joking… The witch slaughtered this filly like a lamb… This…shouldn't be a fate for any kid to meet,"Shadow sighed and checked the filly out, seeing the big hole in the victims chest,"She carved her heart out… Probably for ritual purposes… Dark magic ones at that…"

"Yeah… I think I just found the trail of blood Brick mentioned,"Dusty called out and pointed to a stream line and messy trail of blood leading into the center of the district,"We follow it, and we find the witch, right? Easy peasy."

"Wait… Brick never said the witch was injured…! A stream line of blood means the attacker was wounded,"Shadow stopped her brother, holding his shoulder while checking the smelly blood,"We were suppose to expect bloody hoof prints coated from the filly's blood only…"

"Yeah… So... Maybe Brick was already trashed and didn't remember what actually happened,"Dusty thought before he then remembered another detail from what Brick said,"Then again… He said this just happened right? But the blood stinks like it's been gone off for hours…!"

"Good observation little brother…! Now look at the body of the filly,"Shadow said as she and Dusty looked to the victim, noticing two off things about the scene,"What are the two first things to fade when a unicorn dies?"

"Their magic fades… And because they don't have consistent shadows, they use their own magic aura to retain shadows,"Dusty noticed as the body still retained a shadow that oddly contorted with the blood,"The shadow fades seconds after the magic…"

"Exactly… This was a set up,"Shadow responded and stomped her right back hoof twice into the blood that showed no consistency or wetness,"We already found our culprit…! Brick was right! You did get sloppy!"

Suddenly, the blood trail turned to pitch blackness, squiggling and squirming like a worm. Before it then reeled back like a fishing line from the district, recontorting into a shadow. It crawled it's way back to the body that trembled, allowing the hole in it's chest to quickly closed up. Allowing the alleged dead filly to start cackling, she was loud and obnoxious, she didn't even sound like a child. The false victim was merely an innocent life turned into a puppet for a witch to possess.

She laughed at their clever observation, but the wicked one knew who the real impressive one was. She slowly turned her head to stare down Shadow Swirl, her chuckles went quiet. Looking over the filly the remained steady, recognizing the Inferious curse itself after seeing the filly's hollow eyes.

"Impressive…! You saw right through my dark bait spell and my curse,"The witch spoke as black ooze streamed out from the corners of the body's mouth,"You've been learning well… My queen…!"

Suddenly the filly went limp and truly died right there on the spot. Magic faded from her body, along with the shadow that never left the body before it was found. It was then that a scream was heard, a wicked and primal scream of lust sounding from above their heads. The siblings looked up to see the witch, completely covered in a cleric like robe screaming at them. As she descended and landed on Shadow Swirl, brandishing a small ceremonial dagger that she wished to dig into Shadow's chest.

"Get off me…! Whatever you want, all you'll get is a very gruesome death by the hooves of very angry ponies…!"Shadow warned as the witch giggled and dragged the knife against her face.

"My dear… Shadow Swirl… Look how much you have grown…! You've turned out beautifully,"The witch sighed with vile and disgusting joy before Dusty jumped on her back, going for a rear naked choke,"Unfortunately…! Your heart remains and influences little meat sacks like this to fight your destiny!"

She growled, tangoing with Dusty as he lifted her head back by yanking on her black mane. Allowing Shadow to growl and buck the witch in the throat, forcing her off. The old mare rolled with Dusty, struggling as she lost her breath and choked under the choke hold. She gritted her teeth and dug her dagger into Dusty's forearm, just as Shadow rammed her head into the mare's side. She pulled Dusty away, and tore the knife out of his arm, tossing it aside.

"I don't care for any destiny you're spitting about. All I care about is your bounty,"Shadow lit up her horn and tested the boldness of the old witch, memorizing the words of another curse she remembered,"And after what you just did to my brother. I hope you're ready to start saying some prayers…!"

"My queen…! You can't run from your destiny…! You are meant to lead us to the destruction of the king and queen,"The witch bared her knife once more, showing a desire to charge,"But I suppose this behavior of yours is my fault…! I should have taken your heart that night instead of running from that wretched doctor that stole you from us…!"

"What…?! You're insane! You don't know a thing about me!"Shadow's denial was met with wicked cackles before the knife was pointed at her.

"You will…! But first… I need to fix the mistake I made ten years ago,"The witch hissed and showed signs that she was about to charge them with her knife,"I must take your heart…! Only then will your destiny be made clear to you… My queen!"

She charged, screaming as if a demon lived inside the witch and hungered for with the memory of the curse spell in her mind, and after mumbling the words of the toretronicus. Shadow's horn went from black to green, shooting and cloud of electrified magic. It crashed into the wicked mare, forcing her to slam to the ground as the curse worked it's dark magic. It's surges of energy made the witch scream, it felt like a thousand knives jabbing ever inch of her body.

She squirmed on her back, feeling her whole body fall to great torment and pain. Shadow Swirl growled, angered by the wound the witch dared to inflict on her brother. Slowly she walked closer, shocking and renewing the spell to make the torture feel fresh and even more painful. Each flex of her magic pulsed through the witch, making her scream even more and twitch from the pain. As much as Dusty like to see their attacker squeal, he was seeing his sister getting a bit carried away.

Her fur was starting to turn black and crawly, as if maggots were infesting her body. He rushed to his sisters side, seeing that very glow of red in her eyes, the red eyes of a monster. Feeling chilled inside, he grabbed her shoulder, shaking and yelling in hopes of reaching her through the screams of the witch.

"Shadow! Shadow that's enough! We want her alive, remember? Are you in there,"He felt a bit intimidated the moment her red eyes turned to stare into his own, but he pressed on,"Please sis…! Don't already start breaking that promise you made to me! Don't you see what you're turning into?!"

"What…?"Shadow tilted her head in confusion, looking around till she found a small puddle revealing her reflection.

Her red eyes widened, her head rapidly quivered as she saw her monstrous form. Her jaw had finally opened into four jaws, the black fur that crawled, the demonic red eyes. She really was becoming a monster, even when she promised that she wouldn't, her heart went cold. The confused filly shut her magic off, turning to her brother as the transformation began to reverse. It was as if her brother's face was just what she needed to cool down and help her heart take control once more.

The old mare almost went fully limp, looking to the sky, whimpering and panting from the torment. Shadow shielded her face from Dusty, feeling her jaws slowly coming back together. Her eyes began to reveres, the red glow dimmed and her purple eyes returned. Dusty slowly reached, taking Shadow's hooves away from her face that took on the look of beauty and good once more. Her purple fur returned to normal, allowing the filly to take deep breaths and come down from her boiling point.

"You ok…?"Dusty asked while slowly letting go of his sister's hooves awaiting her reassurance that all was well.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I…really don't know what this is…! I don't understand where this thing came from."Shadow admitted while looking to her hooves that trembled for their momentary hunger for blood.

"My queen…! What did I do so wrong…! What did I do to deserve such torment…!"The witch groaned as Shadow and her brother looked to her with suspicion.

"I bet this witch may have some information about it…"Dusty was willing to bet as Shadow swallowed and collected her barrings.

"Right…! Lets get her inside and hoof her over to Brick, collect our reward first…!"Shadow suggested as she was the first one to grab the old one by her back legs.

Dusty nodded and wrapped his good forearm around the witches neck. Allowing the siblings to slowly carry the witch into the warehouse, where Brick awaited his brother's attacker. Hoping for not only two hundred bits for their capture, but also some answers about Shadow's affliction.


	8. Chapter 8:The Dark Queen's Prophecy

Chapter 8:The Dark Queen's Prophecy

Shouts and cheers full of aggression rang out through the warehouse. Children ages six to fifteen could be heard, encouraging the fight that was going on in the ring. It was Brick facing off with the leader of west district gang, one thousand bits were on the line in this title fight. So he was staying on his game, swinging when it counted against this burn scarred Pegasus unicorn. He was a buff one, even pitch black fur couldn't cover up the veins and bulging muscles.

Brick however had the advantages he needed, his speed allowed him to move all around the large stallion. He had real professional training in his background, including a super rare trick. Something he chose to display as the large stallion pushed him with aggressive hay makers. He blocked them,and quick stepped back till he was against the ropes. The stallion went for the solid jab that would serve as the knockout, only for Brick to duck under that jab, and stand tall.

By stand tall, this meant standing on his back hooves and raising his front hooves in a solid defensive stance. With his sudden advantage he threw hooks that connected with the big fighters jaw. Forcing him to bounce off the ropes and take a wind stealing kick in the gut. Allowing Brick to throw down a stunning punch that sent spit and blood flying to the floor they fought on. The gang leader spun and face planted to the floor and rolled away to recollect himself.

Giving Brick the time he needed to turn to the doors that swung open nice and loud. The crowd went silent, all was still as Shadow Swirl and Dusty entered the warehouse once more. The fighting stallion lit up the moment he saw the siblings carrying in the old witch he demanded. Now he could get justice for Buck, after the crippling injury the witch dealt to him.

"Brick! We have her! She was using the filly as bait to lure us in and back stab us,"Shadow called out as Brick leaned over the rope with rapidly building anticipation and excitement,"Where do you want her? I need a few minutes with her before she's all yours…!"

"Put that old wrinkle bag in my office! You got five minutes with her until I finish up here!"Brick responded with a chuckle, feeling invigorated by the taste of revenge on his tongue.

"Alright then…! You go up stairs and remember the first steps to taking care of that wound,"Shadow instructed Dusty on what to do and sending him to their room,"Apply pressure to stop the bleeding, clean it up, keep pressure on it and drizzle alcohol on the wound."

"What about you?"Dusty asked while gripping the wound in his forearm to stop the bleeding, as was instructed.

"I just need to chat with this witch about something and I'll be up to stitch you back up,"Shadow explained further and gazed at her brother with a trust worthy look,"Trust me… It won't be long… I'll be back before you know it."

Dusty gave a sharp sigh of restraint and struggle to do what she said when it came to this witch. But the colt respectfully trusted his sister and nodded before going to their dorm room. Shadow waited till her brother was marching up the metal grated steps before looking back to the old mare. She then proceeded to Brick's office, which was a small box shaped room right behind eight rows of metal seats. She unlocked the door to the office upon her approach, and swung the door open.

The minute she entered, with all her might, Shadow tossed the old one over a desk. Papers, coffee mugs and quill pens flew as the witch rolled over the desk and chair before slamming to the one flash of magic, Shadow slam the door behind her and slowly approach the mare. Who tried to stand back up, but fell to her belly after feeling out a broken leg from the fall. The filly shook her head and kicked a chair that skipped and pinned the mare against the wall.

"Now…! I got five minutes until Brick comes in and does who knows what to you with that machete,"Shadow gestured to the machete with serrated edges on the back of the blade as it hung on the wall,"So if you at least want to cooperate with me…! And explain what your deal is with me. I might consider telling Brick to make your death quick."

Silence took over, it felt like Shadow was not going to get an answer after a couple minutes. She was ready to leave, until she heard the witch slowly beginning to wickedly chuckle. The chuckles quickly grew louder as the witch showed signs of entertainment for her capture at the hooves of children.

"Oh… My queen… Why do you side with such a cesspool of filthy little street mongrels,"The mare finally answered Shadow with another question,"You are meant for so much more than this…! Yet you side with tiny meat sacks and a colt that's not even your actual brother…!"

"What…? You talking about Dusty? The colt you injured in our little struggle? He is my brother for your information…!"Shadow denied the mare's rambling and accusation about her brother.

"No… He's not… The colt and your mother were not your true family, my queen,"The witch finished her chuckles and slowly managed to sit up a bit and force the chair off her,"Your real parents surrendered you to me…! And my awaiting sisters…! You were meant to become the demon queen that would rise up against the king and queen of Equestria…!"

"Lies! You know I don't enjoy liars…! They are a breed of scum I can do without!"Shadow let her shadow take control of the mare's actions before it then began to coil around the witch.

"Really? Then tell me this, my queen. What do you think happened just out there when you captured me,"The witch incited the situation Dusty defused when Shadow went a bit mad with the curse spell,"The black crawly fur…! The eyes…! The mouth…! Yes… That is the beauty of your true self. You! Our demon queen!"

"What…? That was… What did you do to me?"Shadow felt her heart skipping a beat and grow cold from the witches explanation.

"It took the flesh and blood of your real parents to perform the ritual that would grant you transcendence to our beloved queen,"The witch began to chuckle out of a strange show of ecstasy like feelings,"But you turned out ok…! You're already in the pupa stages of your growth as a demon…! If only that wretched doctor hadn't interrupted the ritual…!"

"My mother saved me from you…?"Shadow questioned as she was coming to grips with the knowledge that this dark creature was a demon living within her.

"No… She prevented me from performing the last piece of the ritual, allowing you to follow the path towards your destiny,"The witch hissed as she pointed to Shadow's chest,"That heart of yours prevents the dark magic from consuming your mind…! It now needs to be broken before it's will can be crushed by the darkness…!"

"That won't happened…! I won't let you turn me into your queen…!"Shadow grabbed the witches robe before seeing a snake shaped piece of shadow break off from the mare's shadow.

"You will be… No pony can escape their destiny my dear…! For we have found the way,"The witch spoke the moment her piece of shadow had escaped the building,"If I were you…! I'd watch that "brother" of yours very closely dear…! He just might catch himself in an…accident!"

"You leave my brother out of this endeavor of yours! YOU HEAR ME!? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"Shadow warned as her eyes went red for a moment, only to be realized by the red vision it gave her.

She backed off, waiting for her vision to return before looking to the old mare. She shook her head and fumed at the same moment that the door opened again, and a barely bruised Brick entered. Right behind him was his brother Buck, sporting a crutch he needed for his permanently crippled leg. They froze for a moment, seeing Shadows fur going from black to her normal purple color again. She then turned to the brothers and slowly went to storm out of the room in great anger.

"Tear her to shreds…! Make it as long and painless as you'd like!"Shadow requested fiercely before walking out of the room.

"Well… We might as well do what the lady says! You really messed up this time,"Brick said as he yanked his machete off the wall while Buck slammed the door shut,"Now it's pay back time…! Buck, would you like to do the honors of getting started with our stab happy guest?"

"Yeah… I think I'd like to start with the old saying an eye for an eye,"Buck decided before getting the machete and slowly walking towards the witch,"Or in this case…! It's going to be a leg for leg!"

With that, the only sounds that could be heard were old screams of the witch. The kids outside that cleaned up the fight simply learned to ignore the screams and assume that only the worse were getting what they deserved. Shadow Swirl on the other hoof found almost a hint of pleasure in hearing the witch suffer. Though she would not relax until she was up the steps and heading into her room. Praying that her little brother was still with her and not in trouble with other witches.

She was quick to make her way up the stairs, ignoring the kids that began to train aggressively thanks to the inspiring fight. Shadow almost tripped making it up the stairs, but pain did not matter at the moment. She swallowed and crashed her body against the door before yanking it wide open. She was greeted with the relieving sight of Dusty sitting on the bed, safe and sound. Holding his injured arm and keeping it from bleeding any further before she surprised him with her sudden entry.

"Shadow…? Uh…did everything go well between you and that old bag?"Dusty asked before the filly walked over to him and took off the rag to check his forearm

"Everything is fine Dusty…! I just finished my chat with that mare and left her to Brick,"Shadow partially had the urge to simply bury what she learned and got to the subject of Dusty's wound,"That's not too deep of a cut, but it will need stitches still. Can you handle a few stitches?"

"Sure… Care to tell me about what went down between you and the old mare?"Dusty asked curiously as Shadow tossed the rag aside and began to pull out a pitch black strain of hair from her mane.

"I just needed to know something about why she wanted me to invest in so many dark magic books,"Shadow quickly explained while drenching the colt's arm in more minor burning alcohol,"She… Wanted me to learn that stuff for some sort of prophecy… She was crazy, plain and simple…!"

"What kind of prophecy? A prophecy sounds like some serious stuff there sis."He continued to persist with curiosity about the conversation that went down with Shadow and the witch.

Shadow wanted to snap at him for being so pushy about her own business, but it was normal for a younger sibling to be interested in an older sibling's personal life. She sighed for a minute, not knowing what to say to her brother. To tell him the idea that she was meant to be a demon queen. It sickened her at the thought of her brother thinking that she was in fact a monster inside. It meant that she could no longer keep her promise to him, so what was she meant to do?

"Look… You know I promised to not become a monster, right? Or leave your side and die,"Shadow asked while hardening the black hair strain and preparing to put it into the forearm to start stitching,"Nothing would suck more flank than me never being able to keep that promise to you…"

"Yeah…? And so far you've been keeping that promise. Is this about…the thing that happened outside?"Dusty asked and was responded to with a shrug of Shadow's shoulders as he cringed from the stitches going in his forearm.

"Sort of… To start… I found out that I wasn't mom's actual child… She…took me off the street,"Shadow decided there was no trying to hide what she learned from her brother any further,"I was used in a ritual by that very witch…! She…put a monster inside of me…! The monster you just saw come out of me."

Dusty felt his heart jump from the very start of this revelation that was shaking his world. He looked at Shadow, not wanting to believe that she wasn't his biological sister. After the things they went through together, how could they not be considered real siblings.

"I don't know why she hid it from me, or why she would think there was something very special about me,"Shadow started again as she began to progress with closing up Dusty's cut,"But that witch wants to turn me into a monster… A monster they would call their queen… Their…demon queen…"

"But… You are my sister… They can't just say you're not because of some…dark prophecy…!"Dusty didn't believe such a dark story even as Shadow sharply tightened his stitches in anger.

"My real parents are within me! They sold me out to the wretch and then got turned into mush to be fed to me,"Shadow suddenly snapped loudly and instantly turned pitch black before making their room quake,"I…! I already broke my promise to you…! I was turned into a monster the day I was born!"

Shadow finished the stitches up with shaky hooves before breaking off the hair and wrapping his forearm up in bandages. Once he was properly dressed for his wounds, Shadow walked away. Taking a loud and prompt seating at the desk to suddenly begin to break down from the truth. It was slowly starting to settle in now that Dusty was safe, but she was born to be a weapon for evil. Inside her laid a demon, much like the demon she saw the day their mother was taken away.

"Now… I feel like… I'm no better than the demon that killed our mother… Just like the prince,"Shadow hugged herself, cringing and straining from the pain in her heart that was shaking tears to her eyes,"It's just…a matter of time…! Before I suddenly just…turn to a monster…!"

She put her head to the desk, straining with pain and what will she could summon to hold back the tears. It was all in vain the moment her eyes closed, the tears forced their way out and dropped from her eyes. She choked on a sob and trembled, her tears dripping onto the metal desk. Her eyes opened for a bit, only to look away the moment she saw her dark demon form looking back. She cried, covering her eyes and sniffling at what laid within her body, the demon she would become.

For Dusty, his shock was suddenly overtaken by sorrow feelings for Shadow. It was very hard for him to see his big sister crying, it hurt his heart to see such a strong pony breaking down. The fact that she was weeping for the promise she felt she couldn't keep for him put a touch of guilt to this moment. He watched her cry for possibly the longest moment, before he remembered old words from their mother. Slowly he hopped off the bed, and approached Shadow quietly as she wept in self pity.

Upon his approach, he pulled up the necklace he always kept with him to remember their mother. He reached up, and took up his sister's hoof before placing it to a locket attached to the necklace. She responded by slowly turning to her brother, tears flowed like streams on her face.

"You know… A monster isn't exactly just what you look like, or what you can do,"Dusty explained while showing a tiny picture of himself and Shadow smiling in the locket,"Mom told me a bunch of stories about what monsters are… She said… It's not what you are or what you look like that makes you a monster… It's the choices you make…."

Shadow looked down, seeing her and her brother so happy in the small locket. It made her tears cease their flow for the moment, she felt a sort of fixation about seeing the both of them so happy. The filly sniffled, looking to her brother who had also taken a good look at the locket as well.

"And so far… All the choices you've made reminded me of what our mom would probably do,"Dusty admitted how he felt about the things Shadow was forced to do for their survival,"I probably wouldn't have made it without you… You protected me… Taught me how to fight, and how to go about making money."

Dusty saw more tears coming, but was able to wipe them away for Shadow. The moment he saw her black fur finally going purple yet again, he knew he had her back. They both looked to the necklace, remembering the fun times they had as tiny kids, before all Tartarus broke loose.

"Those choices you've made… That ain't the choices of a monster. Those are the choices of a good sister,"Dusty admitted before seeing his sister starting to crack a smile through the sadness,"And honestly… Those would be the same choices our mom would make…"

"Our mom did have her ways of making us ready for this world…"Shadow wiped her whole face off before sniffling and pulling her brother in for a hug.

"Yeah… So just so you know… You haven't broken your promise, and I know you'll never break it,"Dusty decided to make his new beliefs clear to his sister before they began to hug,"Because even with a demon in you… You've chosen not to be a monster… You chose to be my sister."

"Oh Dusty…! You're never going to stop being my softy little brother…"Shadow sighed and felt her heart began to become warm and beating strong once more.

 _ **That is another belief I have. A monster is not defined by what they looked like or what other believed you were meant to do. It's about what you choose to do with yourself. Everything that takes you on a path down good or evil starts with choice, so please choose wisely friends. Stay pony every one.**_


	9. Chapter 9: An Unforgettable Encounter

Chapter 9: An Unforgettable Encounter

Hours later, Shadow and Dusty emerged from their dorm, for a title fight. Shadow had received a challenge from the warehouse's biggest power house, Beefy Triceps. Beefy had been training for non stop for days, and now she felt ready to take on Brick's top fighter. Dusty carried the water bottle and brown towel Shadow would need for rejuvenation and keeping her face sweat free. One drop of sweat in a fighter's eye could mean the difference between victory and brutal defeat.

Shadow already limbered up with some stretches and warm ups to get herself prepared. All that mattered was the over muscular twelve year old filly bouncing in the ring like a monkey. Her hefty beastly body shook the ring as she roared and battle cried to her inspiring fans. The minute Beefy saw Shadow coming down the steps, she growled and whipped her head around. Till her orange wavy mane spun into a bun styled hairdo, the anticipation of this fight was killing her.

While it also angered Beefy to see Shadow so calm and confident as she stepped down from the steps. Shadow quietly walked to the ring, the kids were more than quick to make a path. Knowing that Shadow and Beefy were the most fearsome fillies in their warehouse home.

"You sure you got this giant? Beefy is undefeated by every pony but you,"Dusty wanted to be sure Shadow was ready for this fight against a power house filly,"Plus the rules are, you can't use magic since Beefy is an Earth pony. So all you got is your hooves to fight her with."

"Don't worry. I already see some spots that will make her insides cave in,"Shadow reassured while waving off the colts that cheered and romantically whistled at her,"Besides, Beefy's slow and has zero reflexes. I could probably dance circles around her before she could reach behind and wipe her flank…!"

"Very funny, sis. Just don't get carried away with her. The kids call her the jaw breaker for a reason."Dusty warned before Shadow jumped up and entered the ring to face her opponent.

Shadow kept her smile going while Beefy growled and flexed her forearms packed with muscle. Shadow paid it no mind and turned to see Brick and Buck just exiting their office. While Buck carried what appeared to be Brick's bloody machete to the nearest clean water bucket. Brick came out lugging around and large black bag that he sat against the wall before coming over to see the fight. Shadow sighed, feeling relieved to know that the witch was dead, it was the boost of real confidence she needed.

"You ready for this Beefy? No rush, but it looks like Brick will need my help with the trash."Shadow spoke to the filly she was ready to fight tooth and hoof with.

"By the end of this fight! Brick will need to clear out even more trash off my ring!"Beefy taunted and only got chuckles from Shadow before she took the pouncing stance against Beefy.

"Fair enough…! I'll warn you right now, this won't go the way you think it will."Shadow warned as a chocolate brown colt with black spots entered the ring to be the ref.

"Alright, ladies. You know the rules. Fight till you can't fight any more, no magic for this title fight,"The colt made sure the fillies went by the rules before he started the match,"Ready…! Fight!"

The fillies tensed up, and Beefy roared out loud while charging with a running hay maker. Shadow responded by jumping onto her back the moment Beefy was in range. Watching as Beefy over extended her swing and flew right over Shadow, just for Shadow to put her back hooves to Beefy's stomach. Giving her enough momentum to launch beefy into the thick rubber ropes. Beefy roared all the way as she stretched out the ropes and got launched right back like a sling shot.

Shadow jumped back up just in time to rear her legs back to give Beefy a strong buck to the gut. The big mare felt the wind and spit leave her body before she slammed to the ring cold. Shadow backed away, letting Beefy slowly stand back up and try to recover from the body shot. She growled and shook her whole body before stomping to shake the ring once more. This time the body building filly was more cautious in her approach as she slowly maneuvered close to Shadow.

She began to throw jabs, but as Shadow predicted, Beefy proved to be slow. Shadow was able to dodge the first four swings by strafing left and right with flawless speed. She then grabbed the fifth jab and aimed for Beefy's muzzle, throwing five good jabs of her own. Cracking up Beefy's nose and drawing blood before crouching down and throwing her back hooves up. Upper bucking her foe in the throat, cutting off her air supply for a solid minute.

Beefy coughed and held her neck as she struggled for air to get back in her body. Shadow once again gave her time to recover as the crowd of kids cheered and roared for more. Beefy was drooling, but Shadow knew she was not done fighting just yet.

"You're not throwing in the towel already are ya? You don't wanna be my new record for quickest matches,"Shadow decided to taunt the muscle bound filly as she slowly recovered her breath,"So I hope you're ready to go again, and at least last a round with me girl."

"Don't worry… I intend to do more than that, girl,"Beefy mocked and swung a surprise hook that cracked Shadow in the mouth and sent her into the ropes,"I intend to take that title of yours and be the new top filly in this warehouse!"

Shadow simply began to chuckle and slowly get back up a bit rattled from the punch. Blood slowly streamed from her lip, but a little blood would not deter Shadow Swirl. She simply spat out the blood and tilted her head and chuckled at the broken jaw she didn't get.

"We'll see about that Ms jaw breaker. That is, if you can actually earn the title of jaw breaker…!"Shadow taunted and wiped her mouth to mock the fact that Beefy's hoof couldn't do what other kids said it could do.

Beefy growled and was ready to go again, ready start swinging a storm of hooks. While Shadow was ready to start going for some shots to the chest and the buff filly's ribs. Unfortunately, their fight was then interrupted by the most unexpected of visitors swinging open the doors. The minute the metal sliding doors opened, all went quiet and the two fillies immediately stopped fighting. They turned to see the sudden guests slowly entering, one tall, and one small and uniquely shaped.

The lights at first were able to mask who was here, till the doors magically closed behind them. It was then that after two years, both Shadow and Dusty got to see not only the red crystal barer, Crystar. But now they were meeting their mother's killer, prince Orion, the human prince of Equestria. The black haired boy's red crystal eyes sparked a fire that melted away Shadow's injury. While Beefy was more than outraged by the sudden interruption to their fight.

Brick understood that there was bad blood between Shadow and Orion. And as he leader of this group of fighters, he needed to be the one that spoke for all the children here. He hid the black bag and gave Shadow a raised hoof in hopes of keeping her and Dusty from doing something regrettable. Buck went back into the office with a clean blade to hang back up. Leaving Brick confident and ready to greet the Equestrian warrior, and his well known warrior trainee.

"Crystar…! I'm surprised to see you hear at this time of day. Especially with this furless scamp,"Brick greeted openly, but very rough and bold in the face of two feared fighters,"So what would you like your majesty? A cookie? Hooficure? Maybe some stuff to wash out the taste of ponies you had for lunch?"

"How about the Loubrim witch you butchered in your back office, smart flank?!"Orion responded quite sharply to Brick's surprise and amusement.

"Well? The prince asked you a question Brick. And we both expect an answer."Crystar was more calm, but very strict with their demands.

"Oh? Didn't know you called dibs on her. I am SO sorry your majesty,"Brick was sarcastic and bold to mock the prince, who was staring Brick down for his ignorance,"Look… She crippled my brother and slaughtered a filly that was attending my abode here. So The witch was going to pay with her life…!"

"That was not for you to decide, Brick. She was to be captured and questioned on her intentions for the Loubrim clan."Crystar made that perfectly clear as Orion pointed to the Black bag partially shoved under the ring.

"There she is… Want me to retriever her?"Orion asked as Crystar and Brick were exchanging serious stares.

"Yes… We'll be confiscating their… Trash…!"Crystar agreed and allowed Orion to go off and retrieve the black bag.

The prince kept his red eyes looking forward, brushing off the stares of the street kids. They may have given him rows of stink eyes and scowls, but they knew better than to try and instigate a fight. For crystal coatings were already forming on his knuckles, giving him the power to turn bones into rubble. It kept him steady as he approached the ring, looking to the growling Beefy. But his curiosity was piqued the moment he saw Shadow Swirl giving him the angered death stare.

He sighed, slowly going over to the side and crouching down to grab the bag. He gripped it tightly and pulled the bag out, getting a small wave of old blood stank. He cringed, but was about to start dragging the body bag to Crystar, only to stand up and find Beefy staring him down.

"You and your warrior have a lot of nerve barging in and interrupting our fight,"Beefy yelled while Shadow watched in silence before seeing her brother going between fear and rage,"We are in the middle of a title fight you hairless ape! The winner becomes Brick's right hoof filly fighter!"

"You've already lost the fight…! Your foe already knows all the spots to hit larger fighters in,"Orion decided to break down and crush Beefy's thoughts of winning the fight,"A couple more blows to your center chest and your ribs, and your body will fall apart and you won't even be able to move…!"

"Oh you think so little guy? You think you know better than me, princey priss?!"Beefy questioned before the prince twitched and decided to hop up on the edge of the ring and get in her face.

"Well, look at it this way. I'm fighting to become the worlds next Equestrian warrior,"Orion decided to throw in their priorities and how they differed,"While you are fighting a…pony of interest for the title of being a thug's newest whorse. So what does that tell you?"

Beefy once again growled like a vicious dog before throwing a big hook at the prince. Only for the prince to raise shiny knuckles right before his fist, just in time to take the thunderous punch. The shock of Beefy's hoof slamming against a crystallized fist went right through her whole forearm. Until suddenly a loud pop sounded, and the whole forearm suddenly sagged off her shoulder. The filly felt the forceful pain and shock of a dislocated forearm, forcing out a scream.

Beefy's screaming in pain was unheard of and bone chilling to listen to. Shadow Swirl gasped at the sudden show of solid power coming from what they saw as a disfigured prince. His crystal abilities were just as fearsome as they said, and clearly this came from Crystar's training. The prince huffed and raised his leg up to give Beefy a strong kick to the chest. The force was enough to sen her rolling out of the ring, only to be levitated and brought back to the center by Shadow.

She laid Beefy in her back, and rushed to her side to assess the forearm that was slinking all over the place. She grabbed the forearm and gently lifted up, making Beefy scream out in pain. While Orion simply stood there, watching with his crystal eyes as Shadow performed medical treatment.

"Don't move…! And you'll wanna take a deep breath."Shadow warned as she sat Beefy up and positioned the filly's arm.

"A deep breath for whaAAAAAAGGGHH!"Beefy broke into the scream the moment Shadow suddenly pushed forcefully and popped her forearm back into her collar bone.

"There you go. Better?"Shadow asked while Beefy rubbed her sore shoulder and teared up a bit.

"Warn me before you do that…"Beefy requested, allowing Shadow to turn to the prince.

"I'm starting to wonder which is worse…! You or the demon you became two years ago,"Shadow slowly walked towards the prince, ready to share a few words with him,"You DO remember what happened two years ago, do you? All those ponies dead, the south district almost completely reduced to rubble…!"

"You think I don't? I have to live with that guilt every day. Even when my father tells me not to let it burden me,"Orion decided to be forward with what he felt when it came to the south district,"So before you go spouting and spitting foul words, one thing to keep in mind. You have a demon inside you as well, so I would think you understood how it feels…!"

"Ok… You can start by keeping those crystal eyes out of my life…! You don't get to act like you know better,"Shadow made herself clear to Orion and pushed her muzzle against his nose to show no fear,"And don't you go comparing me to you…! I'm not the one who currently has my mother resting in peace within my belly…!"

The prince fell silent, he kept a straight face, but his mind was racing inside. His heart was jumping through his whole chest at the reveal, for he and his mentor came to the warehouse for another reason. It wasn't just to retrieve the witch, but it was also to recruit the filly that stood before him. Crystar had been watching the filly, studying her ability to control dark magic. Now their recruitment has been jeopardized after learning that Orion had killed her mother.

"Orion! Return to me! We are done here for now!"Crystar suddenly shouted, making the prince turn away from the filly and hop down to drag the black bag to the red stallion.

"If it means anything… I'm sorry…"Orion was quiet, keeping those words between himself and Shadow.

Shadow paid no mind, not wanting to show ignorance, but no forgiveness as well. Hoping to make an example of this moment to her brother, as she quietly walked over to Dusty. Putting a hoof to the colt's shoulder to cool down the fire of rage that was building from within.

"We can extract some information from the witches remains using Necrid's magic, so we are done here,"Crystar announced before piercing his crystal vision through Brick to get him to back away,"Do be careful, and do not over step your bounds Brick. It could be the very last step you take in this world…!"

"Whatever…! Now can you do me a favor and beat it? I got a fighting industry to run, and some kids to train,"Brick shooed the two crystal bearers and got them to leave his warehouse,"And next time wipe those fleshy back hooves of yours on the mat before you enter, your majesty!"

The two crystal bearers slowly departed with the witch's body in their possession. However, it was Orion's own separate mission to see if he could give Shadow an offer. The offer to join him and the other Equestrian warriors, for her dark magic abilities could prove very useful.

"Also…! Shadow Swirl, is it? We almost forgot to make you an offer to consider,"Crystar spoke out and suddenly tossed a sharp shard of crystal that stabbed into the ring floor right in front of Shadow's hooves,"You're strong…! And I've seen what you are able to do with magic. Especially dark magic…! The king himself would like it if you were to join us."

"It's a can't miss opportunity…! You think you're strong now? Training with us will make you reach new heights,"Orion followed up, but was surprised by Crystar's last second pry for an offer to give,"Plus maybe you'll be able to make a difference for Equestria. Rather than just fighting for your life among scum and evil…!"

"Right…! Let me put it to you this way…! I'll join you guys when I'm dead, OR when you're dead…! Prince Orion!"Shadow stated her defiance and denial to their offer before the crystal bearers left the warehouse.

Crystar was nice enough to shut the door behind them, and let out a big sigh. He turned to the prince that handled himself decently, aside from the encounter with the big filly. It was his very first mission he went on with an experienced warrior, it was his first big breath of the world. And this mission would not be forgotten, for Orion felt the words of Shadow Swirl sticking to his mind. He sighed, coming to grips with the experience of the burden he carried after what happened two years ago.

"You handled yourself rather well. Not the smoothest, but it didn't become a war zone,"Crystar admitted before taking the bag of Orion's hands and putting it on his back,"Don't let their words linger, prince Orion. Keep a clear head, and do not dwell on things."

"Yes…Crystar…"Orion replied and submitted to the stallion's teachings before they began to move on.

"And do not worry about the filly. She will join us, but just not right now,"Orion looked to Crystar as the warrior began to foresee the events that were coming through his vision,"We just need to wait… And she will come to us, when she needs something to truly fight for once again."

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, the tension was still simmering quite a bit. Brick shooed off the tension and relaxed for a moment and waved to all the children in the building. Not as much as Shadow was, for it took all the will power she had to restrain herself and Dusty. To defuse the situation, Brick knew there was no other choice but to shut down the title fight. He gave a three prong whistle that rang through the warehouse, gathering the attention of all the kids.

"Alright every pony! The match is over for today! It's a draw between the fillies,"Brick announced and got a whole bunch of groans and pouts from the kids,"Lets just returned to daily routines and cool down from our guests! Can we all dig that for now?"

Shadow was more than ready to agree with that, jumping out of the ring and leaving Beefy to recover from the close encounter. She was more than ready to throw in the towel for today after being spooked by the threat of being crippled. The rest of the kids finally gave in to Brick's wishes. Returning to training and playing , hoping to cool off from the warrior face off. While Shadow shook Dusty's shoulder and got him to look into her eyes to shake off the anger.

"You alright…? He's gone now. You don't need to be afraid of him, Dusty."Shadow spoke quietly and got Dusty to start taking deep breaths to calm down.

"That was him…! He took away our mother… And I didn't do a thing,"Dusty shuddered and hugged himself as he remembered all the thoughts of death and revenge that went through his mind,"I wanted to kill him…! Make him hurt like he did to our mom."

"So did I… But… I did nothing as well… Because there's something a lot more important to me than revenge,"Shadow admitted while patting Dusty's back and getting him to stand up,"I can't exactly take care of you and have your back if I'm in a dungeon or being executed for killing the prince of Equestria."

"I guess so… I couldn't do that for you either then… You were really quick to turn down that offer…"Dusty pointed out Shadow's sharp turn down to the warrior's offer to join them.

"Hey, I already got something to fight for right here. I don't need to fight for anything else."Shadow made herself clear to Dusty before they slowly made their way back to their dorm room.

 _ **I'll admit, that level of restraint is difficult to have. But it's not impossible. You just need to remember what your most important priorities are. After that, one could never do anything to jeopardize that. Remember this, and you'll be surprised with how much patience you can have. Stay pony every one.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Calming Night, Stormy Day

Chapter 10: Calming Night, Stormy Day

The night was quiet, but the encounter with the prince of Equestria still lingered. Shadow was quietly reading her book of dark magic after finishing a book on herbal medicines. She decided that she would read up on the last two of the four curse spells, the darkest of spells. While right behind her, Dusty was punching and kicking a wall to touch up on the sharpness of his hits. It helped him to forget about the close encounter with the prince, and killer of their mother.

Shadow was quiet, allowing her brother to fully concentrate on his punches. While she scoffed silently at the third curse that was a bit much, but pretty straight forward. _The Graver Curse,_ The great curse of death, and the most common of dark spells, meant for simple executions. Her spine chilled a bit from this curse, for with one shot of this curse spell, the life of a victim is gone. Taken away in a snap, no soul, no spirit, no life remains in the one who is struck by this curse.

 _Your time has come… Death is imminent… Embrace your demise… Embrace the Graver._

"Ugh… Daggers and swords aren't enough now? We need magic to kill as well?"Shadow scoffed but looked to the corner of her to see her brother still practicing.

She then slowly turned the page, knowing the spell right off the back for it's simplicity. However, she froze the moment she turned to a completely pitch black page written in crimson red writing. Her eyes widened, this next curse was a mystery, but the black moldy musk did not bode well. She looked close at the red title of the curse spell, reading an odd name close to the last curse spell. _The Black Graver Curse, t_ he name sounded like it was going to be a cheap knock off the Graver, but reading the information proved otherwise.

"Only the truly heartless and wicked know this one. Corrupting minds is easy. Hearts however are not so easy,"Shadow swallowed a bit and felt a cold warning in her spine,"This curse however will do just that. Even the most gentle and loving hearts will become empty and puppets. This is how true assassins are born, and the curse can only be lifted by the ones most closest to the heart. Only ceasing the heart's ability to function will lift the curse."

This curse spell suddenly began to make her stomach churn, corrupting the hearts of the innocent. This proved to be a true dark art, a curse that even Shadow would not dare touch. She slapped the book shut, no longer wanting to see the spell after seeing the words required to cast it.

 _Your heart will be gone… Serve me until your death… Given by the one you love… Be my puppet… Serve the Black Graver._

The minute she slammed the book shut, Dusty shook out of his focus. Turning to his sister as she sighed and pushed the book away, giving him a slight scare for her well being. Thankfully he was able to relax the minute Shadow turned to him, unchanged and able to smile.

"I think I'm done with studying magic for quite some time, holy hay burgers,"Shadow admitted with a deep sigh of relief before shaking off the dark spells she learned today,"So how's your exercising going there, bro? You think you got those hooves of fury up to precise and strong standards?"

"Maybe… Wanna check em out up close and personal, and see for yourself?"Dusty asked while flexing his forearms, only to get gently punched in his left one.

"I think we did enough fighting for today. You handle yourself alright against that witch,"Shadow complimented her brother's quick actions to save her from getting cut up by the witch,"That old bag was ready to cut my heart out if you hadn't jumped her and pulled the mare off."

"But I didn't go after that prince…! He didn't even fan an eye at me after what he did to our mom."Dusty wanted to argue against how useful he was in conflict.

"That wasn't a fight we could win. Brick wasn't joking when he told me about the prince,"Shadow admitted that it was smarter to not pick a fight with warriors,"That prince Orion would have smashed our bodies to pieces and left us to die… What you did was choose your fights wisely."

"You saying that sometimes I gotta choose when to fight, and when not to fight?"Dusty asked before Shadow checked how late it looked outside.

"That's exactly what I'm saying… That's a serious thing to learn when you're out there, Dusty,"She responded and decided that now was the time for them to settle down for the night,"It's getting pretty late out there… I think it's about time we hit the hay."

"Really? But I'm not tired…! I'm still in the mood to really rough house!"Dusty ranted while trying to hold back a yawn that hit him.

"Are you now? Well I can solve that little problem…!"Shadow smirked and suddenly teleported Dusty onto the bed before hopping up on the bed.

He was dropped, and bounced on his back in bed, frantic to at least sit back up. Only to get playfully tackled by his sister the minute she hopped up into the bed. Dusty was quick to try and wrestle with Shadow, trying to get her in an arm triangle while resisting the urge to laugh. Though Shadow was more than happy to start laughing and wrestling with the colt. She only had to roll before she got on the colt's back to put him in a firm, but gentle guillotine and fall on her back with him

He popped his head out of her soft grip and could not hold back his laughter. As he then jumped onto Shadow and tightly hugged her, hoping to wrestle her down and lock her hooves in. Only for Shadow to push him off and pin him to the bed, letting him struggle and burn himself out. It took only a minute before Dusty was slowing down and could no longer put up a fight. The moment she saw him yawning, the playful sister slowly sat up and let her brother sit up with her.

"Alright, there's your fighting for today you. Now it's time for bed,"Shadow sighed before taking their bed sheets and slowly getting the both of them under the covers,"Tomorrow's a school night, but after that you got the weekend off. We'll train nonstop over the weekend if you'd like."

"Yeah… That would be pretty cool… A whole weekend of non stop training with my sister,"Dusty agreed with another yawn while Shadow turned and magically blew out the candle on the metal desk,"Together… We've been the best team of fighters ever… I don't ever want that to change, Shadow."

"It won't… No matter what, we'll always be the best. Nothing will change that,"Shadow whispered in hopes of lulling her brother to sleep with gentle words,"Now get some sleep you… A good night's rest will leave you feeling ready to take on anything…!"

"Right… Good night, sis…"Dusty looked down for a moment before putting his head to the pillow and going to sleep.

She smiled, watching her brother drifting off to sleep, entering the world of dreams. The idea of dreaming and taking a whole night away from this world was pretty much heaven. So it was very pleasing to see her brother sleeping away the world for the night in peace. She kisses his forehead and slowly got cozy under the bed sheets, getting comfy and close with her brother. Before she too began to slowly closed her eyes, watching the night grow brighter as she closed her eyes to embrace peaceful darkness.

"Good night, little bro."She responded before slowly drifting off to sleep along side her brother.

* * *

Their night was quiet, this meant that the king must have had a decent day of slumber. Allowing him to be more focused and less harsh when raising the moon to begin the night. The siblings enjoyed every hour of the night, sleeping away the stresses of the world. Unaware of the eyes that were looming outside, watching them sleep through the window, their hollow eyes showing signs of disgust. Before they then disappeared into the shadows, awaiting for their moment to act.

The night was long, but it's passing made the rise of the sun warming for the day lovers. The moon was slow to go down once the dawn had arrived, allowing the sun's light to make the mountain glow. The rays of sunlight began to shine upon the entire city, symbolizing the start of the day. Though for many other ponies, the day only seemed to annoy and disturb all that slept. They were slow and hesitate to awake to the brand new day, a new day in Old Equestria.

Children however had a much easier time awaking to the coming morning. For many either had school today, or they would simply be up early to lift some supplies from lazy merchants. This was the knowledge that just about any pony, ages eight to eighteen knew naturally. However, Dusty was a different story for today, as he slowly woke up the moment sunlight poured into the room. He yawned, shuffling in bed before slowly opening his eyes to a pillow, and his sister.

He rubbed his eyes with both hooves, sitting up in bed to stretch his forearms. He twisted his back left and right to limber up before looking to his sleeping sister, she never looked so peaceful. He sighed, quietly getting out of the bed in hopes of not disturbing the filly. He yawned the moment he was out of bed and stretching out his hooves to start another day. He used his green magic to slowly put the covers over Shadow, keeping her cozy while he prepared for school.

He pulled out a brush from the metal desk drawer, allowing him to brush down his mane. While he fixed his mane up, he took notice of two little gifts laying just by the door. One was a large bag that looked to be a large money sack of sort, next to it was a folded up garment. The colt checked out the large bag first, and the minute he opened it, his eyes began to glow with gold. It was all two hundred bits owed to him and Shadow for capturing and turning in the witch.

"Yes…! Oh…yes…! This is enough for a small house…!"Dusty celebrated quietly and jumped with joy for the small fortune they now had in their hooves.

He then looked to the garment next to the money bag, curiosity was piqued as he unfolded it. He laid the large outfit nice and wide, revealing it to be the very robe that the witch once wore. Only it appeared to be a bit custom made, not as baggy, and it shockingly didn't smell bad. After what happened to the old mare, he figured the robe would at least stink of blood. Either way, when he thought about it, this clean and redesigned clerics robe did suit his sister, dark, but truly good inside.

He took the robe into his mouth and hung it right at the edge of their bed. Before he took three bits out of the bag to pick up some lunch for school, it was only as much as he needed. With his mane now brushed, he put away the mane brush and quietly opened the metal door to leave. He snaked his way out the door and looked back one more time to see Shadow sleeping quietly still. This made the colt smile before slowly closing the door, departing with his final words to her.

"Sleep well… Love you Shadow."His words carried to her, even as she slumbered while he finally shut the door.

With that he turned around to see the warehouse was only half full of ponies. It just made everything more quiet, giving him a chance for some peace of mind rather than violence. He casually made his way down the stairs, watching as most of the kids were quietly weight lifting. He looked around, seeing Brick just exiting his office looking a bit tired still. But the stallion was still at least able to wave to the colt, showing that he can still be somewhat friendly even when tired.

Buck had just left his room that was just across from his brother's office. Going towards the main doors of the warehouse to unlock them, allowing for the later clients to show up. It was almost enough to distract Dusty from not noticing Beefy Triceps hanging around the bottom of the steps. The minute Dusty stepped down from the steps, she stopped him with a slow forearm. Straining to fully extend so she could share some words with the colt.

"How's the forearm? Will it be alright now?"Dusty chose to be the friendly and caring pony in hopes of appeasing the big filly.

"It will be ok... Thanks to your sister…! I can't bring myself to do it, but when you come back from school,"Beefy started while working her shoulder to make sure it was still intact completely,"Tell her I said thank you, and… She's an ok pony…!"

"Sure… I'll be sure to pass it on when I come back. Take care Beefy."Dusty kindly agreed and moved on, not wanting to cost Beefy any more pride she lost giving him the message of gratitude.

He slowly made his way through the rows of weights and fighters. Watching all the kids growing stronger, and shooting him looks of respect for being a good beater alongside his sister. He had to admit, life was pretty good right now, and it looked like it was going to finally get better. He had a decent job, a home was coming up right around the corner, and who could forget Shadow Swirl. He certainly wouldn't forget her, but forgetting Buck, as he came up to Dusty's side was certainly common.

"Hey squirt…! Wake up over there, you're drifting towards me."Buck hollered to get Dusty to wake back up and watch out for the crippled colt.

"Oh… Sorry about that, just drifted off about yesterday. Both your brother and my sister were brave."Dusty admitted while Buck snickered before pulling out keys to unlock the door.

"You have to be…! You can't any pony just push you around and treat you like trash,"Buck explained while unlocking the doors and swinging them open for Dusty,"It don't matter if they're some big flashy prince or an ancient warrior… They don't just GET our respect. They earn it."

"I suppose so… Wish we could have taught that to the prince yesterday."Dusty sighed before making his way out the door to take in the warm sunlight.

"Not me…! That prince was more than ready to earn respect. Even if it meant breaking every one of our faces,"Buck talked Dusty down from the idea of retribution before giving him strange horse shoes,"Take these… It's gonna rain later on. Might grow into a thunderstorm later on. Rain boots might be a good idea."

"Ok… But… Why are they opened hoof shoes? They looked like horse sandals."Dusty pointed out that the rubber exterior and leather interior horse shoes were open in the front.

"They're good for keeping your hooves cool and aired out. Plus they move with your hooves too, no restraining,"Buck explained while Dusty shrugged and started to put them on,"Trust me, I didn't like them either because it made me feel like a girl, but they're pretty good for storms, and they're pretty well made."

"I can see that… They do feel pretty nice. Thanks."Dusty admitted while flexing his hooves in the horse shoes to get a feel for them.

"No problem. Now hurry off before I decide to roast you for looking like a girl."Buck mixed love with hate to keep his rep intact so no pony thought he was going soft.

"Ok. Have a nice day, Buck."Dusty gave some kind words before he and Buck parted ways.

Dusty was then on his way to school, hearing the closing of the warehouse doors closed. It was not a good idea to leave doors open when a storm was predicted to be approaching. He looked up and did in fact see some clouds slowly growing and turning gray in the sky. He sighed, looking down at the open hoof boots he now sported, the rubber would protect him from lightning. Plus they did feel very comfy, they didn't squeak, and they gave his hooves room to breath.

He looked forward, feeling good about the day of school he would have soon. Though he felt himself shiver after a fell wind blew through his mane and made his fur ripple. He figured it could have just been the wind from the weather, storms tend to give a cold wind as a warning. However, the second wind that hit him was foul, stinking something rotten and old, like rotting meat. He looked around, seeing absolutely nothing in sight, everything was gone, not a pony to be seen.

"What the hay…? Where are all the ponies?"He wondered before hearing a wicked distant echo of laughter upon the third blast of wind.

Suddenly it hit him, a completely empty space in an area where ponies were bound to be seen. This screamed of either ambush or a trap, both were very threatening to the colt. So he turned back to head back into the warehouse where he felt he would be safe, but that was not so easy. For the moment he went to bolt for the warehouse, he rammed right into two sneaky cloaked mares. He looked up, seeing a lime green and purple version of the old witch he and Shadow turned in.

"Is this the one that sister's message spoke of?"The green one asked the purple mare as Dusty slowly backed away.

"It is… The colt is the key to reopening our queen's path…! We need him alive."The purple one responded before a pitch black witch stopped Dusty from backing away.

"Then we take him… And make a path for our queen to follow."The black old mare hissed before grabbing Dusty by his neck to drag him away.

The colt felt his training kick in before he swung his legs back and buck out the witches legs. Her age proved to be his salvation as she collapsed and fell to her face in the ground. He then bolted for the warehouse, ducking under the two other witches that went for the grab. Only to ram into each other, allowing the colt to squirm through and make a leap for the warehouse door. However, luck proved to no longer be on his side, for his whole body froze right before he grab the door knob.

His body began to revolt against his wishes, forcing him to turn around and face the witches. The pitch black mare panted from the blow he dealt her, while brandishing her unicorn horn. As black magic teaming with purple static shrouded her horn and began to move like a cloud towards Dusty. He tried to resist, only to recognize the spell that had now connected his shadow to the witch's. He struggled and yanked away as best as he could, only to gasp the minute he felt the black and purple magic surround his body.

"Come here little colt…! We have a job that only you can do for us,"The witch spat while Dusty suddenly felt his mind becoming hazy and black, as if a disease was invading his body,"Our queen refuses to surrender her heart to us, and her destiny. Now we have to break it…! And break her…!"

"No…! I won't do it! Never!"Dusty tried to deny the witches their desires, only to suddenly feel his vision going dark and a primal anger rising from within.

"You won't have a choice in the matter little colt… If anything… You'll want to do it…!"The witch whispered with putrid delight as Dusty groaned and yelled with pain and sudden rage.

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, Shadow had suddenly shot out of bed with a gasp. Hearing the weird echoes of Dusty's voice shouting through her head, she couldn't help but feel like it was simply a dream. Even as she looked around to see Dusty wasn't in bed any more. School popped into her mind, allowing her to take some deep breaths and relax from the alleged dream. Unaware of what had just transpired, or what was to come along with the approaching storm.

 _ **And so… This is where Shadow's path will be decided, next chapter. When she is faced with a decision that will change her life forever, and give her the obligation to hunt every being that dares to gamble in evil magic. Stay pony every one.**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Day That Changed It All

Chapter 11: The Day That Changed It All

Hours have passed, and Shadow Swirl had just finished up her morning session of reading. She had finally completed the entire book of dark magic, it felt like a mile stone for her. Though there were some spells she felt were not meant to be seen by any other unicorn on this world. So she threw away the book, hoping that an innocent soul never found the book, and the dark tome would be destroyed. She could then exit her room, feeling a bit confident, but unsure about the new threads she had.

She exited the room slowly, looking around before slowly coming out. Showing off the new garment she sported, a make shift cleric's robe that still felt a bit big on her. She couldn't even see her hooves, the robe was so big, and this was a gift from Brick of all ponies. She was quiet and cautious, not wanting to trip on the robe and take a tumble down the metal steps. Unfortunately, Shadow could not hide her new threads from the other kids for long, the moment she got down the stairs.

All the colts caught on by the sight of the big robe, and immediately began to cheer. Whooping and giving her more flirtatious whistles, as she let her ears droop with a sigh. The filly did her best to ignore the boys that drooled and barked for her as she made it over to Brick. Who was currently wrapping up his hooves in bandages before stepping in the ring for some warm ups with Buck. However, he couldn't help but turn around to see Shadow wearing the robe her left her with.

"Looking good there, Shadow! Never did I think something holy looking could look so good on you,"Brick announced as Shadow hopped up to the ring's edge and stared him down,"The boys seem to like it! Sort of like a naughty priestess deal going on here…!"

"Very funny, Brick…! You're lucky this thing is cozy and doesn't smell like dead old mare."Shadow surprised him by already knowing where the cleric robe came from.

"Yeah, I got some of the girls to do their best to readjust it down to your size,"Brick chuckled while holding Buck back with his left back hoof while the younger brother swung a fist and a crutch wildly,"So do you like it? Kind of suits you. Sort of like you using dark magic for a good purpose. Guess it could also mean as a mockery to holiness."

"No, you think? Galaxia forbid if Dusty sees me in this thing. He'd think I was gonna become a witch."Shadow ranted and punched Brick in the forearm.

"He probably already saw it on his way out this morning. He didn't seem worried about it!"Buck called out while doing his best to get in the mood to give it his best shot on Brick.

"Dang it….! I was hoping to see him off before he high tailed it to school."Shadow stomped her hoof for missing the opportunity to say goodbye to Dusty.

"I'm sure he's fine…! He left in a good mood and everything,"Buck reassured then tapped his crutch on the ring floor to demand Brick's attention,"Now we gonna scrap or you gonna keep talking bro?"

"Yeah, yeah, you just get ready to be wearing the skirt around here, bro,"Brick hollered to his brother while Buck got ready with his crutch,"Get ready to have the crutch rammed up your flank too…! That's when the skirt will be real fun!"

The brothers quick stepped on the tips of their hooves, slowly moving towards each other. To make the match fair, Brick was not going to use his ability to stand on two legs for sharper skill. It certainly made the fight fair, but neither of them were ready to hold back on each other. As they neared each other, Shadow was instantly about to toss down some bits for Brick's victory. Only to suddenly here the metal warehouse doors swing open and slam against the walls, causing dead silence.

The brothers froze and looked to a winded vanilla colored filly, holding her ribs. Covering a bloody stab wound that she was thankfully able to stop the bleeding to. She panted as the ponies gave her room to rush to the ring, ready to give the brothers, and Shadow Swirl some chilling info.

"What happened?! Who did that to you?"Brick pointed to the wound as he demanded answers sternly.

"Witches…! Just like the one from yesterday, but there's more of them,"The filly responded before swallowing a mass of fear the moment she looked to Shadow,"We followed them…! It looked like they had some pony with them and…"

"And what… Why you looking at me like that…?"Shadow asked after the filly froze for a moment, hesitate to answer.

"When me and my partner Berry Pulp followed them… We saw that they had Dusty in their hooves,"Her answer was met with ice cold shock from the brothers, but Shadow was worse,"They headed off somewhere to the edge of the district, they looked like they were going to try and head for the east district."

The minute she heard that Dusty was being held hostage by the same witches as the one yesterday. Everything went cold around her, she was silent, feeling a icy churn in her stomach. She felt sick to her stomach, before the iciness turned to piping hot boiling from withing. Her heart ached, before fire replaced the pain, triggering a rage that suddenly made her eyes go red. The brothers backed away, just before Shadow slowly began to growl and let her skin crawl.

She then suddenly exploded away from the ring and charged for the door, ready to hunt. They watched as Shadow's fur began to blacken, just before she burst out of the warehouse. She looked both ways, only to stomp her back left hoof three times to perform her best tracking spell. Tiny slivers of shadows shot from her main shadow, snaking into every corner of the district. The moment one of her shadows found and attached to her brother or the witches, she would be able to see it.

She took off, following the information the filly had given her to go on. Shadow ran without delay to the east, hoping to stop the witches before they reached the gates to the east district. Leaving Brick to stomp his hooves and announce that they were taking part in this rescue mission.

"ALRIGHT EVERY PONY! WE GOT A KIDNAPPED BEATER OF OURS, SADDLE UP,"Brick shouted to the kids that were designated beaters and trusted fighters,"Buck, collect all the brave beaters you can and lets move! We got ourselves a witch hunt on our hooves!"

With that, Buck was already scurrying out of the ring, shouting for some beaters to line up. He himself would pick out the best beaters he knew and trusted to brave dark magic conjurers. While Brick went to his office to pick up his machete, praying that Shadow would make it in time.

* * *

Thunder crashed through the skies, beckoning the growing gray clouds to light up. Letting lightning to stab and course through them, as the clouds covered the whole sky. But no amount of rain, lightning, or thunder would deter the partially turned Shadow swirl. She panted and didn't miss a step, even as she felt her back ready to explode from some sort of growing mass. Her legs grew sore but remained strong as she ran through the streets, desperate to find Dusty.

Thunder and lightning exploded through the clouds, illuminating the demon within her. Scaring any on lookers away, giving her space to move throughout the district. Her jaw felt ready to split in four again, but her fear for Dusty masked any pain that crept up on her. She knew there was still a ways to go before she reached the gate to the east district, where she planned to ambush the witches. Her anger never wavered, as well as her fear to what the old mares wanted with Dusty.

She was then going to get her answers soon, the moment she felt her red eyes pulsing. She turned to her left, feeling the calls of small piece of shadow she had sent out to find the witches. She felt it wriggle and attache to what she felt was Dusty, he was still alive thankfully. Though, they were barely on the right path to the east district, and they were going so painfully slow. It was like they were not trying to get away, it was like they were waiting, perhaps for her?

She didn't care, as Shadow quickly took a sharp left into a main road to the north east. Her body crawled and strained even more so, making Shadow grow a bit slow. Fortunately, she was not ready to stop for anything, as she charged up and to the left even more so to get off the main road. Her eyes twitched and ached as she saw her brother still breathing, which was weird for witches. She would have thought they would kill Dusty for putting up a fight, but he wasn't.

"Dusty! I'm coming bro! I'm coming!"Shadow shouted before she made a sharp right turn into a gruesome scene.

Right before her hooves were a quadrant of city guards laying brutally dead. Their chests torn up and their necks cut from ear to ear, their blood was oddly smeared on the walls and ground. Creating an obvious and easy to follow trail, now Shadow knew for certain that they weren't trying to escape. They were in fact trying to be found by her, they wanted Shadow to follow them. For what purpose, she did not know, and she was finding it hard to care for their intentions.

"Why did you want me to find you wenches…?!"She growled before slowly following the trail of blood to her prey.

She stomped with each step she took, feeling her neck twitch and crawl. She shook her head to resist the demon from forcing it's way to the surface, as promised for her brother. She slapped her left hoof to the wall as she let it grind and dig into the wooden and stone walls of houses. Feeling her hoof starting to sharpen and mold to the form that could be compared to the limb of a spider. She growled, stomping and pursuing the witches, ready to do some of the darkest deeds to them.

She slammed her right hoof around a corner, as it also began to undergo a transformation as well. She turned the corner and stepped into a shallow puddle as thunder began to roll from all around her. Shadow looked down, seeing that she was stepping in a large puddle of blood. While the bodies of families and guards were scattered throughout the open area she now stood in. She looked around, seeing so many dead was almost enough to sicken her, at least until they appeared.

The wicked laughter of witches slowly sounded in every direction she looked in. At least until she finally saw him in the distance, her brother standing tall brandishing a dagger. Looking like he was ready for a fight, as the witches began to appear from every direction and roof top around them. There looked to be at least twelve of many different colors surrounding them. Shadow growled, inching closer to her brother as he began to suddenly twitch and breath deeply.

"I think you witches didn't get my message when I said it to your sister,"Shadow growled as the witches stopped where they were, going dead silent for the longest moment,"I'm not going to be your bucking queen! To hay with your destiny for me! I'm taking my brother back!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice now, my queen…! You have a destiny to fulfill,"The pitch black mare appeared and stood right before Dusty with a chuckle,"And as for your… Brother… It is far too late for him now…!"

"You leave him alone…! I swear I'll kill you all!"Shadow growled before the witch snickered and began to turn Dusty around.

"Maybe… But first… You will have to kill HIM first…! For he will no longer be able to stop!"The witch hissed as she made Dusty face Shadow, as he looked to her with hollow eyes.

Shadow went cold once more, her fur, her eyes, her hooves, everything returned to normal. Her purple eyes were wide and horrified, Her brother's eyes turned to pitch blackness. His gaze was blank and his emotions seem dead, the purple static in his black eyes did not bode well. She remembered seeing the pair of eyes in the book she read last night on curses. She swallowed, not wanting to believe what she now saw happening to her brother, as rage was building in him.

"What did you do…? What did you do to him?!"Shadow demanded an answer before Dusty was released and given a shove towards Shadow.

"You already know, my queen…! Dark magic has become your forte. Your life blood, your profession,"She hissed before leaning in with a glowing black horn and whispering into his ear,"Go to her…! Show her what she must do…!"

"Dusty? Can you hear me? It's me...! Shadow!"The filly called to her brother as he looked her eye to eye with a shaking head full of random and empty anger.

It was then that Dusty exploded, releasing a primal scream of blind and dark rage. His screams of anger quaked Shadow's spine as he wielded his dagger at her, charging wildly at her. Screaming like a feral beast, slashing the dagger wildly as Shadow backed away from her attacker.

"Dusty…! Wait! What are you doing? Dusty,"Shadow put her hooves up and across to block the dagger that the colt swung at her,"Dusty no! You can fight this! Don't!"

She manage to keep the blade away from her face, but her forearms took a beating. Taking multiple stabs that left cuts and stab wounds all over her forearms. Before she was forced to wrap her hooves around his arm, she couldn't tell if the cuts hurt more, or his screams. She manage to yank him up and throw him behind her, letting him roll in the puddle and slam against a body. He growled, frantically scrambling to his hooves again to go at Shadow again with the knife.

"Dusty! You don't have to do this! Don't you remember me?!"Shadow begged her brother to come to his senses, but all he did was scream and try to carve her face apart.

She manage to grab one hoof, while pressing the other to his face to force Dusty off. They both tumbled to the ground, splashing more blood all over the both of them. He tried to jump on her and two hoof the knife to put it clean through her chest, to do the witches bidding. Only for Shadow to reach out and grab the blade with both hooves, taking deep cuts to her hooves to keep the blade off her. She got her back hooves in and managed to kick off her brother before rolling to her hooves.

"You know what you must do, my queen…! There's only one way to end the Black Graver!"The black witch screeched while her sister's cheered for this dark fight.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

"Kill or be killed our queen!"

"Destroy the heart and set the pitiful soul free!"

"Or die, and let your brother become a monster!"

"No…! No…! Dusty…! Please…! It's me bro,"Shadow begged one more time for Dusty to get a grip as he ran to her,"Please…! You're all I have left! Don't make it come to this!"

She grabbed at his hoof, keeping the dagger an inch away from her face. She swallowed, seeing the rage and desire to not stop until either she died, or he died. They were at a stalemate, it became a matter of will power and choice, and the choice decided who lives and who dies. Dusty growled, sounding like a rabid animal that would not stop, forcing tears to form in her eyes. As they stared fearfully and sorrowful into the blackened eyes of her soiled little brother.

She whimpered, feeling Dusty slowly beginning to get the blade to her eye. She had to think quick before Shadow lost an eye, she closed her eyes, letting the tears stream. She choked on a sob as she swung her brother against a wall, slowly understanding what had to be done. She took one last look into her brother's eyes, wishing that she could see his real eyes just one more time. As she over powered the colt, the filly put her forehead to her brother's one more time, and whisper.

"Dusty…! I'm so….so sorry…! This is all my fault,"Shadow cried quietly as she trembled and forced the dagger away and pushing it towards Dusty's chest,"I failed you…! I'm sorry…! I'M SO SORRY!"

With that, she pushed the dagger right into her brother's chest, clean through the heart. He let out a sharp gasp of breath, before his whole body went cold, and the black mist left his mouth. Dusty's eyes slowly went back to the way they were, allowing him and Shadow to meet one more time. This full one minute of stares would last forever, especially when he gave her a half smile. While all Shadow could do is let tears fall from her face and her lip tremble once she felt the life flee from his body.

"Sis…?"His last word carried on the wind.

Slowly she pulled the dagger out, at the same moment that lightning struck the sky. Allowing Dusty to slowly fall back, crashing on his back and laying spread out in the middle of the area. He laid in the puddle of blood, quiet, still, and free from the curse, and cruelty of this world. Shadow watched her brother die before her very teary eyes, her voice broke and trembled. Just like that, her brother was gone, and she was alone with nothing, but a broken heart.

She dropped to her belly, reaching out to hug her brother's head to her chest. Shadow then began to cry, burying her face into his shoulder as she shook with powerful grief. She hugged the colt tightly, weeping loudly and screaming with pain as the witches approached her.

"It is finished… There is nothing for you now… Nothing but us…"The dark witch explained as they circled her and reawake a primal and demonic danger.

"You feel that searing and pounding pain in your chest? That is the cost of bearing a heart,"The purple mare incited while Shadow's fur went black and her whole body bubbled and crawled,"We can take that away, our queen….! Without a heart, there is no pain to bear for you…! Only power!"

"Let us take your heart…! Let us make you our queen!"The dark mare wished before Shadow looked to the sky and gave a ear splitting shout of sorrow and anger.

Like that, she felt her whole body revolting against her, and coating her body in blackness. Her mouth burst open once again as her eyes turned bright red, making her throbbing head shake. Allowing Minotaur like horns to explode from her head as her screams turn to screeches. The tears never stopped flowing as she groaned in pain and sadness, she hunched over, allowing her back to stretch out. Before six Tentacles burst free from her back, thick and slimy to the touch.

Even with her changing mouth, she still forced out screams of agony for her loss. Feeling her body go slender and crackle, her arms stretching as they still held Dusty in her embrace. It was only when all her hooves reformed to sharp spider like limbs, sharp as the spears before it was over. She could no longer scream, and with her body numb from the sudden transformation. She went limp slightly, bowing her head to her brother as she stood there as the demon the witches desired.

"Yes…! She has come to us at last…! Here she is…! The demon queen,"The black witch announced with deep praise, while Shadow remained silent,"All hail our queen! Let us all bass in the glory of our beloved queen, as she brings all of Equestria under Loubrim control!"

"Not yet, sister. First we need to finally do what our fallen sister failed to do, years ago,"A red witch reminded them all before slowly walking over to Shadow with yet another dagger,"The time has come, our queen…! Give us your heart…! And fulfill your destiny!"

Shadow lowered her head, not saying a word as she felt herself giving up. There was nothing else to fight for, so there was no point to fight the witches any more. She felt the dagger grind against her giant right limb, knowing that it was going to get drive into her chest. She could barely look at Dusty any more, knowing she had failed her brother, and let him fall into evil's grip. The filly waited, wanting them to just take her heart out and be done with it, only for a voice to echo.

"Promise me…"

Her eyes opened wide, hearing the voice of her brother on the wind, moving through her. Speaking to from a time long passed, giving her one last important piece of info. The very info that gave Shadow the strength to control the dark magic and remain the loving filly she was inside.

"Promise me you'll never die or become a monster… Please sis…?"

"Dusty… You… I… I promised…! I promised you this. No death, and no monster from me,"Shadow trembled and lifted her head with more tears in her eyes,"And… I can't break my promise…! No… I can't…! I can't do that to him…! Never! NEVER!"

"And so she is complete…!"The witch hissed and went for the clean cut, only for Shadow to raise her limb up and break the dagger in two against her thick skin.

"My queen…?!"The witch exclaimed before that very limb rammed right through her neck and slammed her into a house.

The witches went silent, watching the rubble of the house crush their fellow witch's bones. They then turned back to stare at the queen that suddenly denied them, only to be blind sided. Three were quickly cracked off the roof like baseballs by a high flying round house. Shadow growled and roared as she crushed them under her sharp back leg, causing blood to spray everywhere. She gave out another scream, before charging into the group of witches she wished to kill.

The witches were confused, seeing their queen suddenly turn on them after all that has happened. It was enough to finally strike true fear into the mares, as Shadow rammed her front limbs into the black and purple witches. Before swinging her limbs wildly, using their bodies like clubs. Screaming and cursing them with death as she stepped on any witches she found under her. Shadow tossed the ones on her arms away, before lifting them up and bringing them down.

Slamming both limbs down with thunderous force that triggered another stab of lightning. Rain began to fall as blood seeped from her sharp legs, she turned around, seeing five other witches trying to flee. She narrowed her eyes and growled before yanking two house together. Using her own shadow to close off the path and trap the witches in a corner with her. Silence took over, as the transformed filly glared at them, while the witches looked back with shaky eyes.

In a split second, Shadow pounced on them all, ripping and tearing the evil from their limbs and flesh. Their screams filled the air as the rain began to down pour, washing away the blood that was spilled. The screams felt like they were lasting for days upon days, even when it was only a few minutes. Dead silence then took over, allowing the rain to sound off with such tranquility. Thunder crashed through the clouds, as lightning illuminated the area where Shadow stood.

She panted deeply, growling as her red eyes assessed all the bodies around her. Every witch was now butchered, no longer moving, and no longer able to bring harm to any pony else. With thunder constantly rolling over her head, she began to finally calm down a bit. Only to turn back to the colt she loved so, the brother she no longer had by her side. Slowly her mouth began to close up and return to normal, as tears began to stream down her cheeks once more.

She was sluggish to go to her brother, not knowing if it was weariness of misery. But she made her way over to Dusty, her legs growing wobbly before they began to shrink. Becoming round and hoof like once more as she neared him, not wanting to be a monster before her brother. She just managed to wrap her hooves around Dusty, right before her horns and tentacles retracted into her body. Allowing her to put her head to his own, before she was able to cry for him once more.

Silently she cried and nuzzled the colt, as he laid cold and still in the rain. She kissed his head and held him tightly, never wanting to release him to the cruel hooves of fate. Even when her friends had finally arrived as back up, however the scene they walked in on would haunt them forever. The lackeys were chocked and terrified by all the blood and bodies that coated the area. While Brick and Buck were more frozen by what they saw, a sister holding her dead brother.

"Oh…no…"Brick felt half sick to see this, his best pupil losing the only pony she had left in her life.

"No…! I…! I should have went with him…! I shouldn't have just let him be on his way, I should have-"Buck could not believe what had just transpired, and was quick to blame himself for this, thankfully his brother was quick to stop that.

"We couldn't have known…! We couldn't have known there would be more,"Brick brought his brother in for a partial hug as a tear went down his cheek,"I'm so sorry… Shadow…"

"This shouldn't be the life a child must face…! Being used as a puppet or piece of meat,"Shadow moaned in pain as she rocked with her brother in the rain,"This isn't the life they should live…! Not now… Not ever…"

She would come to remember those words, allowing them to carve the new path that awaited her. While her friends surrounded her, grieving, bowing their heads for such a tragedy. Giving Shadow all the time she needed, before she would have to soon say good bye.

 ** _And this is the world that the Cinder ponies are hoping to bring back to Equestria, in Equestria's Warrior Returns. Keep that in mind, but let your minds remain open to understanding the story. And be ready, for this story is two chapters away from conclusion. Stay pony every one_**


	12. Chapter 12: A Warrior's Decision

Chapter 12: A Warrior's Decision

 _Two Years later_

She stayed in her room or the longest time, ate only once a day, and had next to no contact with other ponies. She spent most of her time sitting at the desk, weeping and thinking hard. She remained in the dark, trapped by her own accord to be left to all her thoughts. For she felt that with Dusty gone, there was no purpose for her any more, she was alone in a cruel world. All that remained for her was the necklace Dusty wore, and the open hoof boots he was wearing the night he died.

A part of her wanted to just end it by taking the knife she took from her brother and just slash her throat out. At least she would then be free and could rest in peace with her family. After all, she was basically a pony wielding the power of a demon queen of shadows at her disposal.

But no… Death would then violate something she now wanted to take to the grave. The promise she made to Dusty, she promised to never die, and never become the monster that the witches wished for her. So suicide and allowing herself to be slain was off the table for the lonely filly. She sighed, wanting to just put her face to the desk and cry some more for everything she lost. However, the moment she laid her head down on the desk, a great glimmer of red came from the top drawer of the desk.

She was slow to pull the drawer open and look in to find two important items. The necklace that held the picture of her and Dusty, and the sliver of red crystal left behind by Crystar. The means of offering her the opportunity to make something good out of her dark magic. But it meant she would have to train alongside the very being that took her mother away from her. She took up the necklace to put it on, and was promptly beckoned by the sudden flashing lights of the crystal.

She was ready to slam the drawer shut and turn away from it, but the light was so enticing. She swallowed, letting out shuddered breaths as she reached in and took up the crystal. She held it with both hooves, looking deep within the shard of red crystal before a voice spoke to her.

"The time has come… When you are ready…! Come to the castle, and meet with me."The voice of what could only be defined as Crystar echoed from the red crystal itself.

Her eyes narrowed at the crystal, only to scoop it up and toss it against the wall. She felt herself blowing a fuse as she came to realize a truth about the crystal and it's master. She ran to the crystal and tried to curb stomp it, but it was like trying stomp out a giant block of steel. The crystal didn't give an inch no matter how many times she stomped her hooves down on it. Her assault didn't stop until she twisted both her back hooves on the crystal and fell flat on her face.

She groaned, feeling yet another urge to cry coming on, but anger kept it at bay. She rolled to her back, and looked to the crystal again with gritted teeth full of rage for the shard's master. She went to her belly and slowly stood back up, shaking out her twisted back hooves to get them working again. She snatched the shard up and looked deep into the crystal, swearing that she saw some pony looking back. She huffed, staring at the crystal for the longest time before a decision came to her.

"Fine…! If that's the way it's going to be…!"Shadow spat before suddenly rushing to her clerics robe that hung off the corner of the bed.

She was quick to throw her robe on, making sure the necklace was tucked away in her robe. She shook her robe out a bit before putting the crystal in one of her inside pockets. She huffed and rushed to the door, only to pause for a moment, knowing that where she was going could be her last time here among friends. She looked down and then saw the open hoof horse shoes sitting at the edge of the door. One of her last remnants her brother wore before his passing.

She spent another long minute looking at the shoes, before she opened the door and exited. Wearing the shoes, taking every bit of memory to Shadow's brother with her. Upon exiting her room, she felt out the shoes, taking some sort of pleasure in how comfy the shoes were. Before she slowly made her way down the metal steps, instantly making her departure impossible to not be notice. All eyes were on her, she had become a rarity to see outside her room ever since what happened.

The whole warehouse went silent, watching one of their favorite female fighters show herself. Even when it was about to be potentially her last time she would be seen in the warehouse. Buck was finishing his sparring bout with a newbie, walking around without a crutch at long last. Before he froze the moment he saw Shadow step down from the stairs, he was quick to react. Running right off the ring and rushing to his brother's office to tell Brick that she was out of her room.

Shadow did not wait for Brick, she did not feel there was much time for a good bye. So she simply went on her way through the kids that weight lifted, even though they didn't feel the need to work out. Not when a rare pony was now walking among them looking to all their faces. She was solemn, knowing that so many of these faces were innocent and strong. In a way, they all reminded her of Dusty, so innocent and willing to be strong in a world where they could easily die.

"Where are you going, Shadow? Don't you like it here any more?"Came the question of a filly that gripped Shadow's hoof, wishing she would stay.

"I need to find myself… But I want you all to know that I'll never forget this place,"Shadow put her free hoof on top of the filly's hoof that held her own,"And no matter what happens from here on out… I'll never stop caring for the ponies here."

With that said, Shadow slowly gave the filly her hoof back and continued on her way. She did not wish for this departure to cause any more harm among the children here. So a quick and soft good bye should have been enough to satisfy, as she quickly neared the door to leave. Before she heard the door to Brick's office open up, just as she herself swung open the door to the warehouse. Slowly she turned around to see Brick and Buck rushing through the kids to get to her.

"Wait! Wait…!"Brick called out to the filly as she sighed and looked Brick right in the eyes as he approached.

"Don't try and stop me…! I'm not even sure what will happen next when I'm there,"Shadow called out before she would expect Brick to beg her to rethink the idea of leaving,"I have questions only Crystar can answer, and I need them answered. Whatever happens next depends on their words…!"

"I know…! That's why I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to just say… If you end up joining up with those warriors,"Brick started and already got a scoff from Shadow for all the assumptions he was making,"Make sure you stick this to them…! All they ever do is fight off invaders and threats to the world itself and the royal family. They haven't fought for the ponies that look to them for help at all…!"

"I know… Protecting the prince and just cleaning up the bodies from the south district was more than proof enough…"Shadow agreed with knowledge she knew for a while now.

"Precisely… You however fought something them old warriors couldn't even begin to understand,"Brick pointed out before gesturing to the kids around them that she fought and trained with,"You helped others, fought for them, and you fought for your brother…! That's what a real warrior should be!"

Shadow looked around, seeing the kids around her smile for the heart she still had. Even when she shut them all out, they all still seemed to value her more than any of the old warriors. It felt like almost an impossible sight to behold, but they actually loved who she was, even with a monster inside her.

"So you be sure to stick that to those old warriors, and even the prince if it's possible,"Brick left her with a request to pass on to the warriors she may meet at the castle,"Let them know what they should be, and what you want to be if they really want you as a warrior…!"

"I'll be sure to pass that on… Until then. We'll just have to see what happens,"Shadow responded to Brick before slowly turning around and making her way out of the warehouse,"Make sure you take care of my brother… No pieces of trash are to touch his grave…!"

"You got it… Shadow Swirl…!"Brick agreed before she left with a slow closing of the door.

With that, Shadow took one last look back to the warehouse, remembering the friends she had here. Before finally taking a deep breath in, and beginning her walk to the castle. She was once again left with nothing but her thoughts, the thoughts that went crazy through her head. Wondering what she was doing, going to the castle of the king and queen of Equestria. Where an Equestrian warrior awaited her, and was hoping to bring her into the life of an Equestrian warrior.

One thing she knew for certain was that she had some stern words for Crystar. After what she realized, it had almost made her forget about the beef she had with prince Orion. His attempt at apologizing to her still lingered some what, she didn't know whether to have remorse or feel insulted by those words. A killer showing remorse and apologizing was unheard of. No killer would ever show remorse for the things he did, and what reason could he have for giving sympathy to her.

Shadow knew she would get all her answers she wished, even at the cost of her freedom. For she expected to be getting into a fight and being beaten to the point of being crippled. Then she would most likely spend the rest of her days locked in a castle dungeon for inciting a fight in the castle. Not to mention that she has used dark magic on many occasions, incarceration was seem certain. So it was in her best interest to enjoy her walk through the north district all the way to the castle.

She took in all the faces that could be seen as she ventured through the market place. Some faces more memorable than others, the children that worked in impressive little stands. Selling spoons, magic tricks and spare food they were willing to give out, children really did know how to outshine adults at times. Something she grew up knowing since she was so much younger. Another thing she was ready to take to the grave as she ignored the stares she got by so many.

She kept her eyes forward, not wanting to distract herself any further as she finally made it through the market place. After a half an hour of sharp lefts and then a right onto a main road. She was on a straight shot to the castle in the distance, it looked massive, even from half a mile away. Most of it looked like it was made of towers and open areas for farming and training guards. While the center of it was a large towering palace like building made of refined stone.

The castle was only meant for guards, warriors, nobles, and members of the royal family. Now her, a street rat with the power of dark magic was approaching the grand structure. She could see any nobles she saw to cringe in disgust to see a lowly dirty filly walking among them. But all she remained concerned with is the Equestrian warriors, they were her real concerns. She expected Necrid Ghoul to be by Crystar's side, looking to shake down anything considered riff raft.

The walk was long, but it felt so short now that she was approaching the castle. Before her laid the golden gates, pass them laid the refined brick road that lead to the castle's massive double doors. She didn't dare get ahead of herself though, first she needed to deal with the two guards at the gate. Royal guards tended to be almost as asinine as Necrid, code of conduct is all they care for. Any pony violating the law were not pitied or let off easy, righteous authority was their bread and butter.

Thankfully she had the key to getting in in her robe in the form of a red crystal. She slowly pulled it out as Shadow made her approach to the gate, and of course the guards were on her instantly. They drew their spears, putting them through the gate to aim them at her neck and chest.

"Halt! Who be thee?! Is thou touched in the head to approach thy king's home?!"The first guard questioned while pressing the spear against her neck, while she showed disgust for their royal accents.

"State your business here or be ran through, filthy commoner!"The second guard demanded before Shadow showed them the red crystal shard to both stallions.

"I'm here to see a horses flank named, Crystar the red crystal bearer…! He made me an offer way back!"She announced while the guards inspected the red crystal shard.

"She speaks the truth guards! Let her in!"Came the calls of the red stallion himself from the castle's main steps.

Shadow glared to the stallion as he slowly made his way down the steps. While she could see and smell Necrid standing in the shadows before the main doors. The guards looked to the warrior and back to the filly before nodding to the crystal bearer's demands. They went to both ends of the gate, and turned the large cranks that slowly opened the golden gates for the filly. Leaving her to enter the castle and make a slow approach to the warrior, ready to share some choice words.

"We've been expecting you! You made good time getting here when you did,"Crystar announced as the two began to near each other for the big meeting,"I guess this took much deep thinking to do? Especially after all that has happened to you since then."

To every pony's shock, Shadow responded with the best hay maker she could swing. Cracking Crystar across the jaw with all her might, sending a jolt right through her forearm. It nearly felt like her forearm was going to dislocate, just like Beefy's did when she tried to attack Orion. It felt worth it though, even as she could see that not a scratch was made on the warrior. He slowly turned back to her, acting as if she had never struck him, proving an Equestrian warrior's tough exterior.

"You KNEW it was going to happen! You knew what was going to happen to Dusty,"Shadow shouted while holding the wrist area of her hoof as it immediately got sore from her punch,"You knew he was going to die and you did nothing about it! Why?!"

"The king didn't wish to risk his warriors falling under the dark corruption at the hooves of those Loubrim witches,"Crystar answered while showing shocking restraint and patience after being assaulted,"You however held the will to resist their darkness, turn away from the path of evil and slay all of them. Thoroughly destroying all remnants of dark magic influence in the city."

"So… I was just some sort of weapon to help rid this city of the dark influence that snaked under your noses?"Shadow questioned with shock starting to mix in with her anger.

"No… This was more of… A test. We were well aware of the demon placed within you at birth,"Crystar explained the truth behind their intentions for Shadow Swirl,"The king foresaw two outcomes that could come to pass at that moment. Either you would fulfill the Loubrim prophecy, and we would be dispatch to put you down…! Or you would deny the evils of darkness and your true destiny would be revealed…!"

"What destiny?!"She demanded more answers no matter the situation she was in.

"That you were to become an Equestrian warrior, and a member of the second comers…!"Crystar responded and finally baffled the filly, forcing her to go quiet for a moment.

All this time, from the day she was born, she was being juggled between being a demon queen or a warrior. Her whole life was just a big journey towards an inevitable choice between good and evil. It felt like a cruel joke, or a brutal show of fate and no control over her life.

"All this time… Everything I did was… Just…all part of this destiny I was stuck with…?"Shadow looked down in disbelief with how pointless her survival in the world was.

"Destiny begins with choice… Everything you chose to do carved out your path. You could have easily chosen a third path if you wished,"Crystar decided to deal with the idea that ever choice she made was not a waste,"The first two were the only clear ones we could see… Believe me when I say, I wish we could have intervened to stop the curse that took your brother away…"

"Right… So if I chose to leave right now and just depart to far lands… Wouldn't that be a heck of a sudden third destiny?"She incited the idea of just walking away from it all to a life of nothingness.

"Perhaps… But that would just leave the city full of innocent adults… And children vulnerable to darkness,"Crystar decided to respond with a little incitement that triggered what Shadow spoke of when she held Dusty in her forearms,"We would lose the one hope we have for control and freedom from the influence of dark magic in the world."

"So you do see what's happening to your people… You're just looking for some pony that can deal with it."Shadow pried for all the answers she would need.

"Yes… Me and Necrid are kept busy with diplomatic and hostile missions to protect the borders of Equestria,"Crystar decided to reveal the reason they didn't pay much attention to the ponies themselves,"That is why we need you and Orion. You and he are meant to be the new Equestrian warriors, the second comers…! The protectors and authorities of the people."

"Really? What could I have to earn if I were to become one of you?"She questioned before the idea of becoming this second comer warrior suddenly felt like a possibility.

"Well… As you expressed before. You could prevent dark influence from spreading to any more of the innocent children,"Crystar decided to go straight for the heart felt reasons, knowing that she was not the greedy or scummy type,"Tragedies like your brother could be prevented. You could use your dark magic for the good of the world and it's people, and you can finally give the ponies you have seen suffer out there a brighter and longer life out there…!"

"You certainly listened in on my talk with Brick didn't you…?"Shadow tried to derail the conversation to give her a chance to think long and hard about such a decision.

"Of course… And as for your decision on the matter. I am not the one you need to give your answer to. I am merely offering the choice to you,"Crystar read her like a book with his crystal eyes and looked to an iron gate to his right,"You must answer to prince Orion. For he s the one who will lead the second comers into the future…!"

"What makes you think I'd want to follow him…! You know what he did to my mother…!"Shadow snapped quietly at the idea of being lead by her mother's killer.

"You'll have that answer the moment you walk through that iron gate to meet with him,"Crystar answered her final question before slowly turning away to casually walking to the castle doors,"Keep in mind… You two aren't so different… Both of you have demons within yourselves, but they do not stop you from doing what you're destined to do…!"

Shadow watched as the warrior slowly returned to his less than enthusiastic comrade. Leaving her to feel a sense of hate for being compared to the prince of Equestria. She waited until the warriors disappeared into the castle, leaving her once again with her thoughts on what she learned. They knew the gist of what was to become of her as she grew up, did nothing to save her brother. And they spied on her, hoping to one day recruit her into their little nest of warriors to the king and queen.

She was ready to simply storm out of the castle, and vanish into the plains of Equestria forever. If only Crystar hadn't brought up the sympathy he had for her, and his hidden concern for the children. He knew what she truly wanted in life, and what she was willing to do to achieve it. She looked to the gate, knowing who laid beyond it, training or maybe just being alone to his own thoughts. Either way, she had an answer to give him, and if she had to tell it to the prince, so be it.

She huffed and walked to the iron gate to her right, narrowing her eyes and steeling herself. The stares from the royal guards were beating down on her back, reminding her of where she was. Any wrong move would result in her untimely imprisonment or execution right on the spot. She opened the gate slowly, entering a sandy ground that gave off the look of a gladiator training arena. The obvious spot for warriors and royal guards to refine and heighten their skills to perfection.

Shadow instantly turned to the right, the moment her shadow connected with his own. There she found the black haired prince sitting on a bench, drenched in sweat that covered his body and head. He had his shirt folded and sitting right next to him while he wiped himself off with an ice cold rag. Showing signs that he had a vigorous training session today, and was quite exhausted. The perfect moment for Shadow to get in yet another punch on a red crystal bearer she had beef with.

So she was ready to take that opportunity, as she made her approach to the prince. Tightening her other hoof since her right one was still sore from striking Crystar. The prince seemed clueless, his red crystal eyes didn't appear to be in use right now, only his normal eyes could be seen. Staring out to the training grounds, oblivious of the approaching filly ready to sucker punch him. Thankfully Shadow had then froze the moment she heard the most innocent of laughter she had ever heard.

Her ears perked up, while her raised hoof paused where it was to allow her to look to the grounds. There she couldn't help but gasp and feel her heart suddenly alight with great warmth. As she witnessed two fillies, giggling, playing, and smiling with such innocence. One looked slightly younger than Orion, while the other barely looked to be the age of five. One thing that appeared obvious was the fact that they were Alicorn, small, innocent Alicorn fillies, a dead give away to who they belonged to.

They were play fighting so gently with each other, while their brother watched them closely. This scene caused Shadow to lower her hoof and simply watch the two fillies embrace the brighter side of life. Only to suddenly be interrupted by Orion already showing that he was aware of her presence.

"The white one with pink hair is Celestia…! We call her Tia for short. She's a bright and friendly filly,"He spoke to Shadow before slowly turning to the purple filly with a half smile,"The midnight blue one with the ice blue hair is Luna. We call her Lulu sometimes… She might be the happiest little filly I ever knew…"

"They… They're yours… Aren't they?"Shadow asked out of a strange curiosity that seemed to wash over her anger.

"Yep… They're my little sisters. I watch over them a lot, knowing how much trouble they could end up in if I'm not there,"He sighed before his half smile turned to a full one the minute he saw them roll around in the dirt,"Our parents told me that one day these two may shape the future of Equestria… When that happens… Will I be willing to protect them to the very end…?"

"And what do you say…?"Shadow asked as she couldn't help but feel her heart melting for such beautiful fillies.

"Yes, without a doubt… These two are my reason that I will live and fight for what I love in Equestria,"His answer shocked her, for this was the reason she was always willing to protect Dusty,"Just like when you protected your brother… Is he here as well?"

"No…"Shadow responded and pulled out the necklace she wore around her neck, one of the last pieces of her brother's memory.

"I guess I really am a monster… Everything I did, ruined your life and took away all you held dear,"Orion suddenly admitted his full guilt for the hand he played in Shadow's collapsing life,"I suppose I deserve more than just a punch to the side of the head… The guards wouldn't have blamed you for it."

Shadow widened her eyes to the sudden humility and willingness to accept scorn. It made her hate suddenly evaporate, replacing it with another stroke of curiosity and shock. She needed to sit down, allowing herself to go silent as she felt a sudden connection building between them.

"Even they see me as a monster… Just because I'm… This… Instead of an actual pony,"Orion gestured to the fleshy human body he sported from the day he was born,"And it all happened because of a Loubrim witch casting a spell to deform me before I was born… Now I'm stuck feeling like I'm a monster inside."

"Just like how I felt when a witch put a monster inside of me… But somehow… My brother never saw me as a monster,"She professed as she sat in the sand, continuing to watch the Alicorns play,"He told me… It's not what you look like or what you can do that makes you a monster… It's what you choose to do that defines a monster… A real monster has no remorse, no compassion, no guilt for what they do."

"I wish I could have heard that from your brother… What was his name?"Orion asked while suddenly standing up and turning to Shadow.

"Dusty… His name was Dusty…!"Shadow answered and slowly opened up the locket to show the picture of her and dusty to the prince.

"Well… I wish there was something I could have done to prevent what happened to Dusty… That is what I hoped to do when I become an Equestrian Warrior,"Orion expressed what he wanted to do when he was able to become a legit Equestrian warrior,"I want to protect my people, help make the world better, and prevent tragedies like your brother from happening…"

"I once said… When I held him in my arms… That this shouldn't be the life a child should face. Being used as a puppet or a piece of meat,"Shadow explained what she finally came to realize growing up in such a harsh world,"All this cruelty and fighting for their lives shouldn't be the life they should live… This… Is what their life should be…"

She gestured to Celestia and Luna playing, one would expect that she meant living a high life. However, what she really meant was all the smiling, the playing, the happy and free life. That is the life a child should live, no cruelty, no pain, no constant need to fight for survival. This caused the prince to sigh, now that he needed to be the one to pop the final piece to the offer they made.

"Shadow… I know there's no way I can take back what happened between us in the past, and there's nothing I can do that will make you forgive me for what I've done,"He admitted what could not do, and how hopeless it would be for him to ask for forgiveness from Shadow,"But I feel that you can make that life a possibility for kids everywhere. You know what it's like to fight for survival like they do, and you understand how out of control and dangerous the greatest of evils can be…"

"Yes… I do… We've both been victims of it I suppose…"Shadow stood up as they stood face to face with each other for the pinnacle of a decisive decision.

"Yeah… So with your skill and expertise. Together we can both finally abolish and bring control to all darkness that befalls our world, and our people,"Orion explained what they could do to finally end one of the most dangerous threats to their world,"You can prevent what happened to your brother from happening to others, and you can open the chance of a life of happiness for all the innocent ponies of Equestria."

"Could you really promise that if I were to join you guys?"Shadow asked the big question that would define what her next level of training would be put towards.

"Yes… Because I will fight for it, and for my sisters to whatever end,"Orion answered, allowing Shadow to go deep into her fuzzy, but more certain thoughts,"So what will it be…? You wanna finally do something to bring happiness and light to this world of darkness… Shadow Swirl?"

The filly looked straight to the prince, as he slowly extended his hand to her. Hoping for a hoof shake to seal either a deal or no deal, he looked ready to hold his hand there for as long as he needed. She took in everything they were willing to offer, and remember the happiness she had with Dusty. The love her mother was able to show regardless of a cruel world. This was what she felt should be shared with every pony in Equestria, especially the children.

If this truly was what her and Orion could do together for Equestria. If she could put her skills and expertise in dark magic into vanquishing and paving the way for the light of good. Perhaps she would one day find that happiness she felt with her brother, these final thoughts sealed her answer.

"Forgiveness is not an easy thing between us… And I see it being a very long road towards forgiveness,"She spoke somewhat morbidly before suddenly gripping his hand and slowly hoof shaking,"But if that is what you truly want for this world… Then I'll do everything in my power to make this brighter future a reality…"

Suddenly, Shadow began to show a smile of acceptance between her and the prince. With such common ground between the two of them, with their purposes intertwining. This was start of the second comers, the moment that a new hope was forged for Equestria's future.

"You wanna meet my sisters? They'd probably like you."The prince suggested an unorthodox follow up to their agreement to become Equestrian warriors together.

"I… Would be honored to meet them…!"Shadow agreed to meet the siblings that would grow to become the new bringers of night and day.

"Tia! Luna! We have a new friend joining us here today. Come say hello…!"Orion immediately got the attention of both fillies and didn't need to wait long before they scurried to meet Orion and Shadow.

"We're coming…! I think I could use a bath or something,"Celestia shared before they stopped before their brother and the new warrior,"Hello…! My name is Celestia. I'm hoping to be the new bringer of the sun one day!"

"My name is Luna…! And…I love the night…!"Luna was a bit less professional with words, but certainly showed her truly endearing nature.

"Hello… My name is Shadow Swirl…! I'm going to be new friend around here…!"Shadow admitted while feeling a bit unsure about herself before Luna pointed something out.

"You're really pretty…! I like your mane…!"Luna complimented Shadow's looks, even when she wore an old robe and had the feel of a street rat.

"Oh…! Thank you, that's very sweet of you. You two look very beautiful too."Shadow admitted while Celestia was already inspecting her pony tail styled mane.

"We gotta see if it can get her mane to go wavy and mystic like us. She'd look even prettier!"Celestia assessed and almost got Shadow blushing for such innocence coming from two fillies.

"Are you really going to protect us like our brother does, Ms Shadow Swirl?"Luna suddenly asked the question that made her heart want to explode and unleash tears of joy.

"Well… Of course I will… I won't let a dark or vile thing ever happen to you…!"Shadow answered, feeling a sense of peace and a new beginning starting for her from that moment on.

 _ **And so her true purpose was realized, and her experience as a young child shaped her into the pony of darkness. Hunting the wicked and protecting the good from evil's dark magic and wrath. All to honor the family that taught her love and the ability to know good from evil. So when you all meet again Shadow Swirl in Equestria's Warrior Returns. Remember who and what she was that made her who she is now. Stay pony every one. Epilogue to finish this up.**_


	13. Epilogue: Shadow Swirl The Warrior

Epilogue: Shadow Swirl The Warrior

 _120 Years Later_

And so, the pony of shadows came to be the absolute bane of darkness in Equestria. She trained nonstop along side the prince, Crystar, and even Necrid Ghoul at times. The king only watched from the shadows of his castle, watching the warriors grow to what they were now. Warriors for the people, and the protectors of the home they loved and cherished. Defending it from all internal affairs, and putting all dark influence in the mother of all choke holds.

This was all thanks to Shadow Swirl, her hunts for dark magic users and enemies to Equestria. Children were told stories of her, knowing they were being watched by a mare of great love. A gentle shadow became their friend, knowing the queen of darkness resided in them. Protecting the innocent from all things vile and evil, consuming and destroying anything that tried to harm them. Within a hundred years she was a legend among the ponies of the ancient city.

Even if one has so much as stolen a priceless heirloom or precious item. Ponies feared what would happened if they saw Shadow Swirl looming from within the darkness for them. It was like they were staring into the face of the grim reaper, about to pay the price for their crimes. Their death brought happiness to Shadow, it was as if each scumbag's death brought her just a little closer to peace. Which was how she was feeling right now, as she sat on a bench within the castle training grounds.

Watching as a familiar gray unicorn stallion with a mane and tail as black as the night sky was cracked in the nose. Falling to his back into the sand with a now bloody nose, and tingling jaw. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a bit, seeing as the red eyes unicorn quickly got up. Showing his will to keep fighting burning like a furnace, even as he faced his mentor, prince Orion. A now full grown human pony, powerful and famous throughout the land of Equestria, much like herself.

"Very good, Sombra! The enemy will not stop till your dead. So you must be ready to never give up, and keep fighting,"Orion yelled while wiping a line of blood that ran down the side of his mouth,"You got me bleeding! That means your attacks and style of combat is becoming refined and sharp. Just like a warrior's mind should be!"

"Very good, mentor! Then I will not stop! I will keep fighting, no matter what!"Orion liked his pupil's spirit as he charged at the prince once more.

At the same time, they pulled out red crystals shaped like daggers for a dance of blades. Their crystals slammed together, becoming a momentary battle for power. Only for Sombra to crouch down and doing a spinning leg sweep with both legs, to sweep out the human's legs. Orion managed to back step away, only for Sombra to jump with a hoist of his front legs. Allowing him to bring down a hard right swing that managed to slash cuts into Orion's thighs.

Seeing that injury gave Sombra the confidence to for another cut to the shoulder. However that proved to be a big mistake, as Orion used a blade of his own to block the strike. Sombra lit up his red crystal eyes, foreseeing his master's next move to be a strike to his shoulder in return. He was able to block that incoming attack, but now they were once again locked in a stalemate. Or so he thought, before a rising knee from Orion smashed right up the side of Sombra's jaw.

Lifting Sombra up into the air a good ten feet, just long enough for the prince to make a full back flip in the air. Before landing on his feet and performing an X slash with both crystal blades. Cutting a solid X shape wound into the gray stallion's chest, forcing him to roll in the sand. Till he came to a stop right at Shadow's hooves, he felt a bit dazed, but it wasn't hard to recognize her face. Sombra chuckled, still a bit of a young stallion, even after the blessings of immortality, given by the king to all his warriors.

Shadow responded by shaking her head and giving a respectable chuckle right back. Before she looked up to see a slightly sweaty prince Orion approaching with both blades at the ready. But all it took was a raise of her hoof to get the prince singing a more gentle tune with her.

"Not bad…! But never be over confident, and don't ever let an enemy surprise you with something out of the blue,"Orion panted while retracting his crystals back into the safety of his hands,"Anything new and surprising should be handle with a calm mind. For it is simply something new to learn…!"

"Alright, coach. Now that you two decided to cut yourselves up a bit in that tussle,"Shadow sighed before tapping her left back hoof to make a bottle of alcohol and bandages appear,"I gotta get the both of you back into proper condition. Last thing you two crystal heads need is to lose some legs or a piece of your chest to infection…!"

"Right… That's one of the many perks to having you with us, doc…!"Orion mixed a compliment with a joke while helping Sombra sit up on the bench.

"I'm sure it is…! Not sure whether to call you spoiled or a flank kisser."Shadow chuckled and got to work by pouring some alcohol on Sombra's chest wound.

"So… Mentor? Aaagh! Stings,"Sombra groaned from the burn of alcohol on his open wound,"I was wondering…! Is it possible that we may be able to visit that crystal settlement of yours? There's so much more I wish to study off the ponies that live there…!"

"I don't know… It's an awful long journey, and frankly I feel you could use more training…!"Orion's blatant response was met with a snicker from Shadow as she used a rag to clean off Sombra's chest.

"I swear… You're just like me and Dusty… Stop bull squatting and just say yes,"Orion huffed at first, but then sighed before giving her a sly smile,"You just can't stop being a tease about what comes next, I swear…!"

"Are…we really going mentor?! If we aren't, I understand if we can't go at the moment,"Sombra decided to be the respectable one to his master's wishes,"I'll be ready to train even harder tomorrow if that's the case. Till I have truly-"

"Sombra…! It's fine. Of course we can go to the crystal settlement tomorrow,"Orion finally stopped being a tease and strict mentor to his ambitious student,"Just make sure you remember to demonstrate patience and understanding. Those crystal ponies have proven to be quite the emotionally fragile breed of people."

"I will mentor! And who knows, maybe they carry some sort of light magic about them,"Sombra thought while his cleaned up wound received a square patch bandage since the cut wasn't too deep,"I mean their crystal coats came from somewhere, right?"

"Every pony has a special something that makes them shine. But it's what you choose to do with that something that truly matters…"Shadow decided to give Sombra a little bit of important knowledge among her and her fellow warriors.

"So… Maybe their beautiful crystal coats appear because of something beautiful they do…!"Sombra suddenly realized and interesting thought when it came to crystal ponies.

"Sure… Lets go with that one Sombra….!"Orion snickered while Sombra got his legs wrapped up in bandages.

"Alright, take a break until the numbness in your chest and legs goes away,"Shadow explained before putting an ice cold wet rag to Sombra's muzzle,"And keep that against your nose and mouth till the bleeding stops. Then wash it off with some more water."

"Yeah… That would be a good idea…! Head inside, rest up in your dorm."Orion instructed while helping his student to stand up properly.

"Yes…mentor…! I'm looking forward to tomorrow now…! I promise to bring my all to the settlement."Sombra bowed and slowly began to stagger a bit while making for the iron gate.

To think that such a young warrior had come so far from the day they took him from the Loubrim clan. Sombra was growing to become quite the compassionate and ambitious warrior. As the third red crystal bearer, it became all too vital that Sombra was raised properly as a warrior. For red crystals were one of the most prized abilities in all of Equestria's creation. It was so very fortunate that they laid waste to the Loubrim before they could have done something terrible to him.

"To think that stallion was a little colt under the capture of those dark magic fools,"Orion decided to strike up a most interesting conversation with Shadow, regarding the Loubrim,"You uh… You showed a lot of control and by the book actions in that village… I would have thought you would have taken the deed a bit more personal…!"

"Well… All that matters is that their all dead. And they can't do what they did to us to any pony else,"Shadow wanted to be a bit cut and dry as she slowly pulled out her necklace to hold it a bit,"There wasn't much to say or do any more with them… My brother is at peace, and dark magic has been pushed back into my shadows… Where it belongs…"

"That's a hay of a thing to say… I…never forgot those moments before you joined up,"Orion looked to Shadow, seeing her twiddle the locket on her necklace got him thinking,"Do you forgive me…?"

"I…beg your pardon…?"Shadow asked after hearing that sudden question.

"Do you forgive me? After everything I've done…? All the things that happened to you… Is there a chance that you can forgive me?"Orion specified his answer before Shadow lowered her head for a moment to think.

Everything he ever did in her life had lead Shadow to the pony she now was. A fighter for the ponies and children, a slayer and hunter to all evil beings throughout Equestria. She may have been forced through a lot of pain and sorrow, losing love ones and enduring the demon within her. But now she was making a difference, and to this day, she was keeping her promise to Dusty. With a sigh, she lifted her forearm up and gave Orion a punch to the arm.

"Yeah… Just don't ask me that again if you want it to stay that way…!"She warned before chuckling a bit with Orion, even though he almost looked a bit nervous.

"I'm glad… You really have grown to be a trusted frie-"Orion started before he and Shadow saw her own shadow wriggling and squiggling like goo.

"Well well well…! Two of them are currently shaking down a mother and daughter huh,"Shadow read the vibes that her magic relayed from the way her shadow wriggled,"Looks like another day at the office… You think you can patch yourself up this time around?"

"I suppose so… I have a crystal vial to spare for these minor wounds,"Orion replied before she nodded and immediately turned pitch black to sink into her shadow,"Go show them scum bags what happens to everything vile and evil in Equestria…!"

With that, Shadow gave more of a giggle before disappearing into her shadow. The pony of darkness then slithered her way out of the grounds at impressive speeds. She was out of the castle within mere moments and converging towards the edge of the west district. The shadows were her guide, her power, her reason to slaughter any pony that dared to abuse it. As she traveled to the place she was beckoned to, victims of common Pegasus thugs were truly shaking down a mother and daughter.

The filly screamed, being held by her mane while her mother was being pinned down. They were emptied out of any money and special belongings the thugs could want. Though that still proved to not be enough to satisfy the thugs lust and greed that always hungered for more. So there was only one more thing that they could take from the mother and daughter, their innocence. The mother was up first, but she was putting up a fight, and begging for her daughter's life.

"Please…! Do what you want with me, just let Tulip go!"The mother begged and was promptly slapped across the face for pleading to them for mercy.

"You don't have any room to be asking for anything…! You two had next to nothing to hoof over,"The pinning thug growled while tossing the mother's dress aside,"So we need to take what's left from you bone dry chumps…!"

"Take a good look child…! Because this will be your future with time."The second thug incited as his partner wrestled to control the filly's mother.

"Yeah… Pucker up there, we're suppose to be putting on a show here lady…!"The stallion was forceful and trying to take full control of her before they could engage in unsavory actions.

However, before he could land a kiss, the Pegasus felt the sharp burn of something piercing through his gut from behind. He gritted his teeth before four more sharp jabs skewered right through him. Blood oozed as he yelled and growled with pain as they all froze. His blood splattered all over the mother before he was lifted into the air by well known black tentacles. The motion of the tentacles were slow at first, but they had then turned wildly violent.

He screamed, as the creep was then violently swung and flailed all over the place. His body met with many stone and houses, his blood stained the walls and splashed all over the ground. His screams were in vain as he was treated like a rag doll forced into a wild ride. It was a scary couple minutes before he was slammed onto his stomach and face, allowing him to spit out teeth and blood.

He looked up to the mare he tried to soil, but was derailed by the terrified look on his partner's face. He sighed, looking own to the puddle of blood he was making around himself. All made from the wounds that opened up all over his torso and face. Before he turned to look behind him, seeing the source of the black tentacles hidden within the darkness. He would soon meet his maker, the moment he was then forcefully dragged across the stone ground towards the shadows.

He panicked, gripping and scraping at the stone ground to wrestle himself free. But any pony who has seen the dark magic of Shadow Swirl knows that when you're caught in her grasp, you're dead. It did not stop the stallion however from resisting and screaming all the way into the shadows. The moment he finally disappeared with a scream into the darkness, his screams faded. Turning to the sound of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and blood spilling violently from within the shadows.

"Oh…no…! The queen of shadows…!"The remaining stallion spoke with chilling fear running from his tail bone to the top of his spine.

He slowly released the filly, raising his hooves in surrender while the filly ran to her mother. He swallowed, knowing that she could be hiding within any patch of shadow. Every ally way, every curb, every over hanging area housed a shadow for the pony of darkness to hide in. All he could think of doing was escaping, hoping that the embrace of the mother and daughter was enough to distract her. So he chose to turn around to make a run for it, and rammed his muzzle right into the steel muzzle of Shadow Swirl.

"Another day… Another bit of evil pulled back into the darkness…!"Shadow spoke in a blank and hidden hatred for a stallion of such a high scummy level.

With that said she twitched a bit before black tendrils raised out through the back of her cleric's robe. The stallion thug tried to back away, but her shadow was already connected with his own. He could no longer move, he was under Shadow's full shadow possession. He could only tear up with fear as Shadow looked him did in the eyes while pulling him into the darkness. Where she could promptly tear into another piece of evil, and expunge it from the beautiful world she would create, one vile being at a time.

 _ **I know this might feel a bit rushed, but I honestly couldn't feel like there was a better way to conclude it. As I said, remember what you learned from this story to understand Shadow in the future. With that said, I hope you're all ready for season 2 of Equestria's Warrior Returns! I'm very excited to begin making season 2, and believe me when I say, I will make season 2 all it can be. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


End file.
